Destinos Cruzados
by Anita-Chan
Summary: Hinata es la única sobreviviente del clan Hyūga y por un mal juego del destino ahora ella es odiada por los habitantes de Konoha. Naruto es oficialmente conocido como el hijo del Cuarto Hokage y aceptado como el futuro Hokage.
1. Tragedia

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fuera mío Naruto y Hinata serian pareja desde el comienzo)

Destinos cruzados

ssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

El cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido, el manto nocturno había cubierto completamente el cielo. Reflejaba con su tenue color el dolor y muerte que esa noche resguardaba. Una cruel y sangrienta guerra se llevaba a cabo en la más respetada y fuerte de las naciones.

Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Estaba siendo brutalmente atacada por una de las vestías más poderosas de todos los tiempos. El kyuby ó el zorro de las nueve colas atacaba brutalmente la aldea destruyendo todo a su paso. Arrasando con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Todo se miraba perdido para Konoha, aun con la participación de grandes y experimentados ninjas, no lograban mantener a raya a al majestuosa vestía.

Todos los grandes clanes de Konoha habían sido alienados estratégicamente para la pelea. Pero la ausencia de un clan en especial llamaba la atención. Lo raro era que este clan era considerado uno de los más fuertes y respetables clanes de toda la villa, era raro que ningún miembro de tan respetable clan estuviera en la batalla. Hablamos del clan Hyūga, con sus habilidades para controlar el chacra y su dojutsu único. Era indispensable que se encontraran hay.

Aun con la falta de dicho clan los shinobi de la hoja no podían darse el lujo de esperar a que aparecieran, así que se arriesgaron a enfrentar a la vestía. Pero la vestía era demasiado poderosa, por más que intentaban contener el impresionante poder esta les superaba en todo.

Cuando las esperanzas de todos estaban por sucumbir, de la nada apareció el cuarto hokage. Una gran felicidad inundo a todos y rápidamente todas las esperanzas que por momentos se veían perdidas regresaban con más intensidad.

El curto lo había logrado. Había logrado derrotar a la gran vestía que por poco destruye totalmente Konoha. Pero mientras todos festejaban la gran victoria del cuarto. Los territorios del clan Hyūga estaban siendo manchados por sangre. Aprovechando la confusión un grupo de shinobis de otras aldeas junto con varios renegados de Konoha habían conspirado con otro clan de gran importancia para la aldea para acabar con el clan Hyūga.

Sus motivos eran desconocidos, pero todo apuntaba a que la extinción del clan Hyūga seria inevitable. La gran batalla se llevaba a acabo tanto en los alrededores como en los territorios Hyūga. La masacre era indescriptible, cientos de cuerpo regados en todas direcciones. Se podía distinguir que la mayoría de los cuerpos s eran Hyūgas.

Los shinobis enemigos atacaban a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, no les importaba si eran niños, mujeres, ancianos. Lo único que querían era acabar definitivamente con todos lo Hyūga, ninguno tenia que quedar vivo.

Aún así los Hyūga no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente. No por nada eran un clan tan respetado y reconocido tanto dentro como fuera de Konoha. Tanto Hiashi Hyūga como Hizashi Hyūga comandaban una resistencia. No eran más de veinte, para desgracia del clan eran los únicos shinobis aptos para la pelea. Ya que la mayoría o estaban gravemente heridos o muertos. Pero era suficiente para contraatacar.

Pelearon arduamente eliminando con ataques especiales de los Hyūga a cualquier enemigo, pero el número de enemigo los superaba por mucho. A pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos y de la gran cantidad de enemigos derrotados seguía siendo demasiado impar. Tanto que poco a poco los Hyūga fueron sucumbiendo hasta quedar solamente en pie Hiashi y Hizashi Hyūga.

_- __Hiashi __ esto se ve mal, nosotros solos no podremos contra todos.-_ decía Hizashi casi exhausto.

_- Tenemos que seguir…. Somos la única esperanza.-_ fueron las palabras del gran líder del clan Hiashi Hyūga. Su rostro mostraba la fatiga y el cansancio que causaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, inclusive seguir de pie le resultaba difícil. En cualquier momento caería y el lo sabia. El clan Hyūga desaparecería, todos sus miembros habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Ya no había más esperanza para el así que tomo una de las decisiones más difíciles que jamás había tomado. Si para el ya no habría futuro entonces haría todo lo posible para que sus seres amados si tuvieran un futuro.

-_Hizashi ….Quiero …..Quiero que te vallas.-_ dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermano, viendo en ellos como la duda se comenzaba a ser evidente en su ser.

_- Pe-Pero que dices, No te pienso abandonar._- respondió casi gritando Hizashi.

_-HIZASHI, ES LA UNICA MANERA Y TU LO SABES._- grito Hiashi – _Sabes…Sabes al igual que yo que ya no hay esperanza. Tu lo dijiste no podremos contra todos ellos. Por eso quiero…quiero que te vallas y te lleves a tu hijo e intentes salvarte….y….llévate contigo a Hikari…..Sálvala no dejes que la lastimen_.- Hiashi avanzo unos cuantos metros y activo su Byakugan.- _Se acerca otro grupo de shinobis. Intentare detenerlos darte tiempo para que te alejes._- Hiashi levanto una de sus manos y la dirigió a su pecho, la introdujo entre su ropa y tomo un pequeño dije. Lo observó unos cuantos segundos, cerró con fuerza su puño y lo arranco de su cuello.

Sin voltear a ver a su hermano Hizashi, Hiashi le arrogo el dije mientras le decía –_Dáselo por favor_.- Hizashi atrapó el dije y al igual que su hermano lo contemplo, sabia bien lo que el dije representaba, ese dije tenia mucho valor para el líder del clan. El echo de que Hiashi se estuviera despojando de el quería decir que el estaba seguro que su muerte seria inevitable.

Así que entendiendo lo que su hermano quería, no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer sus órdenes. Aun con todo el dolor que dicho acto causara, giro en dirección a la mansión Hyūga no sin antes detenerse y decirle unas ultimas palabras a su hermano.- _Trata de sobrevivir…hermano_.- dicho esto emprendió una carrara contra el tiempo para cumplir con la ultima voluntad se su hermano.

Al escucharlo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hiashi, irónicamente el sabia que por más que quisiera eso no pasaría –_Lo mismo te digo Hermano._- lo dijo mientras volvía a activar su Byakugan . –_Perdóname Hikari_.- fueron las ultimas palabras de Hiashi antes de su gran batalla final. Pero el estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo incluso su vida con tal de darles una oportunidad de vivir, por lo menos ellos tenían que sobrevivir.

Hizashi llego rápidamente a la mansión Hyūga. Inmediatamente corrió hasta su habitación, donde su pequeño hijo era custodiado por una joven mujer de alrededor de 20 años. La mujer estaba totalmente aterrada, escalofriantes gritos se escuchaban por doquier. Haciendo que innumerables veces la pobre mujer casi dejara al pequeño niño a su serte y tratar de salvarse a ella misma.

Eso era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió, haciendo que la mujer soltara un grito aterrador, al pensar que eran shinobis enemigos. Hizashi entro a al habitación y tomo en brazos a su pequeño hijo. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir giro y miro a la aterrada mujer. –_Vete, aquí no es seguro, huye lo antes posible._- y continuó con su camino.

Avanzo por grandes pasillos hasta llegar a un corredor que daba directo a una habitación. Se podía observar que la puerta estaba echa de una madera muy fina, además de un detallado labrado y su imponente tamaño.

Rápidamente entro en la habitación y justo en una esquina de la gran habitación se encontraba Hikari Hyūga, la esposa del gran Hiashi Hyūga. Era una mujer de tez blanca, con una cabellera larga que casi le llegaba hasta su cintura de un color negro azulado, que sutilmente era sujetado por una peineta en forma de mariposa con un sin fin de detalles hechos en plata. De la cual dos pequeños mechones de cabello se escapaban dándole un toque juvenil y soñador. Sus ojos eran los característicos del clan, su complexión era delgada. Se presumía que Hikari Hyūga era una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo el clan incluso para muchos de toda la villa. Solo que su perfecta figura estaba siendo distorsionada por su abultado estomago ya que Hikari Hyūga estaba embaraza, aproximadamente tendría casi 8 meses de embarazo.

Hikari había estadio muy alterada desde que su esposo había salido, no sabia nada de el y además los interminables gritos la ponían aun más nerviosa. Fue cuando escucho pasos acercándose rápidamente a su habitación que el miedo comenzó a inundarla, de pronto la puerta se abrió, haciendo que cerrara los ojos al instante. Poco apoco comenzó a abrirlos fue cuando Hikari se dio cuenta de que el intruso que había entrado a su habitación era Hizashi se tranquilizó.

Al estar hay Hizashi lo más probable era que su amado esposo estaría afuera. Pero de inmediato ese pensamiento despareció y un mal presentimiento se alojo en su pecho, al ver como Hizashi entro casi corriendo a su habitación.

-_Hikari-sama, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora._- dijo Hizashi tomándola del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse.

_-¿Donde esta __Hiashi__?-_ el miedo en su voz era notable, tenia miedo de escuchar la respuesta. Ese mal presentimiento se intensifico más al ver el rostro de Hizashi.

Hizashi tomo la mano de Hikari y coloco en ella el pequeño dije que anteriormente Hiashi le había entregado. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus blanquecinos orbes, tenia un terrible dolor en el pecho y ese dolor se intensificaban cada vez más.

Aferro entre sus manos la pequeña pieza de joyería y la llevo a su pecho. Como si con ello lograría calmar un poco la gran pena y dolor que su corazón guardaba.

El dije era una exquisita muestra de artesanía, la base era un diamante cortado perfectamente para tener la forma de la insignia de los Hyūga. Era tan brillante que asemejaba una estrella del inmenso cielo nocturno. Por enzima del hermoso cristal estaba labrado el símbolo del clan en oro puro y era sujetado por una delicada cadena echa en oro.

El momento de agonía de Hikari fue brutalmente interrumpido por una gran explosión que se escucho a escasos metros de la mansión. Habían desperdiciado valioso tiempo, tenían que salir rápidamente o si no el sacrificio de Hiashi habría sido en vano. Rápidamente Hizashi activo su Byakugan, logrando observar que la puerta principal estaba rodeada por shinobis enemigos.

-_Están afuera_.- dijo Hizashi con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Tomo la mano de la aterrada Hikari y salieron corriendo por la parte trasera de la mansión.

-_Tendremos que irnos por el bosque, si tratamos de salir por la entrada de Konoha, estoy seguro que ni siquiera llegaríamos a ella._- aun con su Byakugan activo Hizashi dirigió a Hikari por donde no hubiera ningún tipo de amenaza. Y así lograron llegar al bosque sin ser detectados.

Continuaron caminando cuando de pronto Hizashi casi cayó al suelo. De no ser por el tronco de un árbol, tanto el como su hijo habrían terminado estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Hikari rápidamente corrió a auxiliar al ya exhausto Hizashi. El haber utilizado tanto su Byakugan lo estaba cansando.

_-¿Se encuentran bien?_- preguntó Hikari algo asustada y checando al pequeño Neji para verificar si se encontraba bien. –_Si, no se preocupe Hikari-sama.-_

De pronto de la nada apareció un shinobi Hyūga, algo herido pero aun podía seguir andando. Su cara reflejaba sorpresa. No pensó encontrarse precisamente con Hizashi y Hikary Hyūga.

-_Un grupo de Shinobis vienen tras de mi_.- grito el shinobi Hyūga. _-¿Qué?-_ respondieron al unisonó Hizashi y Hikari. Una mueca de miedo y desesperación se marco en sus rostros. Por poco y lo habrían logrado, salir sin ser descubiertos pero por un mal juego del destino un aliado había traído consigo a sus verdugos.

El nombre del shinobi Hyūga era Keiyo, el era un guardia de la mansión principal, antes de que empezara el ataque Hiashi Hyūga le había ordenado proteger a su esposa Hikari, si se encontraba en peligro, pero al ser superados en numero no tuvo otra opción más que abandonar la mansión Hyūga.

Keiyo se percató que Hikari no podía correr tanto por su estado, así que literalmente la cargo entre sus brazos y continúo con su huida.

Tanto Hizashi como Keiyo activaron su Byiakugan, logrando detectar al grupo de shinobis que los perseguían. Eran 12 en total, para su desgracia les llevaban muy poca ventaja de distancia. Seria cuestión de minutos que los alcanzaran.

Así que Hizashi tomo una decisión drástica, tendrían que separarse. Mientras Keiyo y Hikari se adelantarían en otra dirección el se quedaría con Neji y se iría en la dirección opuesta. Con suerte lo seguirían a el así Hikari y Keiyo tendrían tiempo de escapar.

Hizashi se detuvo y rápidamente explicó su plan. Keiyo asintió con su cabeza y salió a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a Hikari de protestar.

Con su Byakugan activo espero el momento para que el grupo de shinobis se percatara de su presencia. Faltando unos metros para que llegaran comenzó su frenética huida, rápidamente se perdió entre los arboles del bosque.

El grupo de shinobis lo había visto correr, rápidamente giraron y se prepararon para ir tas Hizashi. Cuando la voz de su líder los detuvo.

_-¡ALTO! Esto es extraño_.- dijo un shinobi con el rostro totalmente cubierto por una pañoleta negra solo dejando un espacio suficiente para mostrar unos ojos oscuros como la misma noche.

-_Sepárense, la mitad valla tras el, los demás síganme_.- y en un instante los dos grupos continuaron con su persecución.

Keiyo y Hikari se habían alejado considerablemente, fue cuando Keiyo comenzó a bajar la velocidad y desactivo su Byakugan. No era por que se sintiera a salvo si no que el cansancio se estaba apoderando de el, poco a poco las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarle.

Cuando de pronto un kunai salió de la nada rozando peligrosamente la mejilla izquierda de Hikari haciéndola sangrar.

Se detuvieron en seco y en una fracción de segundo una gran explosión los hiso literalmente volar, lanzándolos estrepitosamente varios metros al suelo. Ya que el kunai que habían logrado esquivar tenía consigo un sello explosivo y al tocar el suelo este se activo provocando una gran explosión.

Hikari hiso todo lo humanamente posible para evitar lastimar a su bebe con su caída. Antes de tocar el suelo logro girar y caer en su espalda, evitando así que todo su peso cayera en su estomago.

No obstante no había logrado salir ilesa de la gran explosión. Su brazo izquierdo y parte de su rostro habían salido gravemente quemados. Podía sentir el terrible dolor que le provocaba su piel quemada. Trato de levantarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio envuelta en una lluvia de kunais que caían amenazadoramente muy cerca de ella.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr buscando un lugar en donde protegerse. Cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda. Varios kunais la habían alcanzado provocándole un terrible dolor. Podía sentir como lentamente la sangre comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, sentir la tibieza y humedad que generaba ese líquido saliendo de sus heridas.

_-¿A donde crees que vas?-_ una voz masculina se escucho justo detrás de ella. Giro lentamente su cabeza, a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía busco el rostro del dueño de esa voz. Y hay estaba ese sujeto detrás de ella, con el rostro cubierto por una pañoleta negra.

_- Disculpe, que mal educado soy_.- dijo el sujeto con un tono irónico y burlón. Bajando lentamente su pañoleta mostrando con más definición sus facciones. Lo que más llamo la atención del extraño fueron sus ojos.

Unos ojos rojos, con unas especies de aspas en forma de abanico negro, el sharingan. No podía ser nadie más que un Huchia.

El Huchia sacó un kunai de su ropa y lo acerco peligrosamente al cuello de Hikari. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, por más que quisiera tranquilizarse no lo lograba, su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Su pequeño bebe moriría, el solo pensar eso la hacia alterarse más. No pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

-_No es nada personal_.- dijo el Huichia embozado una gran sonrisa, al parecer lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento y miedo que le causaba a esa mujer. Y más aun ver en su rostro esa desesperación de saber que su vida estaba por concluir.

Al instante el Huchia cayó al suelo, Hikari no entendía que había pasado, fue cuando fijo su vista en el Huchia que se dio cuneta de que estaba muerto.

Un shurinken estaba clavado justo en su garganta, clavándose directamente en su yugular además de que la herida había sido tan profunda que el Huchia murió desangrado en cuestión de segundos.

_-¡CORRA HIKARI-SAMA!-_ una voz conocida se escucho proveniente de un árbol. Era Keiyo, estaba muy herido al igual que Hikari, también había sido alcanzado por la explosión, lo demostraba claramente su rostro y ambos brazos que lucían bastante deteriorados.

-¡_corra!, aun quedan 5 de ellos. Yo los detendré para que pueda huir.-_ dicho esto Keiyo salto ágilmente al siguiente árbol, adentrándose más y más al inmenso bosque hasta desparecer completamente de la vista de Hikari.

Se había quedado sola, herida y totalmente exhausta. Aun así se levanto pesadamente y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que Keiyo se dirigió anteriormente. Su mirada reflejaba determinación, estaba decidida a no darse por vencida. No después de que muchas vidas se sacrificaran para que ella lograra sobrevivir. No, sabiendo que llevaba una vida en su interior, no moriría hasta haber traído a ese pequeño ser al mundo aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Un terrible dolor hiso que se estremeciera y que casi cayera al piso, aun traía clavados los kunais en su espalda. Estaban demasiados profundos, levantado su mano derecha tomo el primer kunai, tomó un poco de aire y lo saco rápidamente. No logrando evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

Con su mano izquierda tapaba su boca logrando ahogar algunos gritos en su garganta, mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, estrellándose contra el suelo al final de su trayectoria. Al mismo tiempo que la tibia sangre volvía a salir de sus heridas al sacar cada kunai incrustado en su espalda. Y sin mencionar las grandes quemaduras de su brazo y cara.

Siguió caminando por un largo tramo. Se podía ver los primero rayos del sol aparecer en el horizonte, pronto amanecería. No tenia idea de cuanto se había alejado, si ya estaba fuera de peligro o si lograría encontrar algún lugar donde pedir ayuda.

Afortunadamente llegó a un pequeño sendero, con algo de suerte alguien pasaría por hay y podría auxiliarla, opto por seguir el sendero.

Así como los primeros rayos del sol hicieron acto de presencia, de la misma manera fue como lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer. El manto nocturno volvió a cubrir el cielo azul, dejando ver a las miles de hermosas estrellas en el firmamento. Para desgracia de Hikari ningún alma se había visto por aquel sendero, estaba exhausta, tenía hambre, sed y un terrible dolor en su espalda, brazos y cara.

Todo apuntaba a que ella también moriría. Pero no le importo y siguió con su camino. Habían pasados tres días y aun no había seña de vida por ningún lado. Fue cuando Hikari dio su último esfuerzo. Ya no podía continuar, estaba comenzando a alucinar. Más de una vez creía haber visto personas o cabañas pero cuando se acercaban desaparecían y junto con ellos la poca esperanza que aun conservaba.

Poco apoco todo comenzó a oscurecerse, su cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza y antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba en el suelo. Cuando sintió un dolor en su estomago. Había caído directamente en el. Pero no logro levantarse y quedo inconsciente, tirada a al mitad del sendero.

Parecía que el final de los Hyūga había llegado, cuando a lo lejos se lograba distinguir una pequeña carreta arrastrado por dos viejos caballos. En ella viajaban una pareja de ancianos, por sus humildes vestimentas probablemente eran campesinos.

_-¡Detente mira!_- grito la anciana al percatarse del demacrado cuerpo de una mujer a la mitad del sendero.

De inmediato la pareja de ancianos corrió en auxilio de la mujer. Por suerte aun respiraba, pero sintieron una gran opresión en el pecho al percatarse de que la mujer estaba embarazada.

La subieron a la carreta cuidadosamente, la llevarían al medico más cercano, lo malo era que el medico más cercano estaba a medio día de camino. Así que sin dudarlo ni un momento se dirigieron a paso veloz a la cabaña del doctor.

Pronto la noche volvió a caer. A lo lejos se podía ver la cabaña del doctor y por suerte la mujer seguía viva. Al llegar llamaron inmediatamente a la puerta en busca del medico.

El medico salió, algo molesto por ser ya altas horas de la noche. Pero al ver el estado en el que estaba la mujer rápidamente preparo todo para internarla. Tras un rápido chequeo las cosas no se miraban bien. Tanto para la mujer como para su bebe, por desgracia había perdido mucha sangre y al parecer la ultima caída había afectado al bebe.

Tendrían que practicarle una cesaría de urgencias o el bebe moriría, pero si lo hacían la probabilidad de que la madre sobreviviera eran nulas. Era una dífila decisión, dos vidas estaban en juego y el tiempo se estaba agotando, debían decidirse por uno ahora.

Aun con el destino en su contra el doctor se arriesgo a operar a la mujer. Prepararon todo rápido para la cirugía, al no haber suficiente personal la anciana que ayudo a Hikari también ayudaría en la operación.

La tención estaba en su máximo esplendor, todo se miraba mal, la medre no resistiría y el bebe tal vez moriría. Al ser prematuro las posibilidades de que sobreviviera eran pocas. Cuando unos pequeños llantos inundaron la sala.

_-¡ES UNA NIÑA!-_ grito con alegría el medico, al ser testigo de tan grato milagro.

Rápidamente se llevaron al infante a otra sala para limpiarla, estabilizarla y después colocarla en una incubadora. La felicidad era tanta que por instantes todos se olvidaron de la madre, cuando la anciana dirigió su vista a al mujer esta estaba con los ojos abiertos. Su reparación era demasiado agitada, con cada inhalación le resultaba más difícil respirar.

Lentamente giro su rostro y lo fijo en la anciana y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo la mano de la anciana colocando en ella el pequeño dije.

_-H-Hi-Hinata………H-Hyūga.-_ articulo cortadamente, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de que su flagelado cuerpo diera su último esfuerzo y falleciera al instante.

La vida de Hikari Hyūga había llegado a su fin pero con eso logro traer al mundo a una hermosa niña de nombre Hinata Hyūga. Pronto su futuro, presente y su pasado la encontraría. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se descubriera.

ssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

Notas:

Hola!!!

Aquí les traigo este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió, un día que no había luz en mi casa ^///^.

Espero que sea de su agrado, se que aun no hay NaruHina, esperen ya vendrá….. En el siguiente capitulo se sabrá que fue de Naruto y algunas otras cosas con respecto al clan Hyūga. Y la verdad no tengo ide de cómo de llame la mamá de Hinata, así que le invente un nombre.

AAAA y por si alguien se lo preguntaba (lo cual no creo) borre mi primer fic por que quiero cambiar la historia. Tendrá casi el mismo inicio pero el desarrollo es completamente diferente. Por ahora me quiero concentrar en este, el cual tratare de actualizar seguido, no digo cada cuando porque luego no lo cumplo (un mal habito¬¬) ^///^

Sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos a hasta el próximo capitulo ( y si quieren dejar reviews, por mi no hay problema ^///^).

Bye!!!


	2. Promesas

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, en serio gomen. No quería tardarme tanto pero en fin aquí esta el siguiente.

Va dedicado a mi Brother que acaba de cumplir años y que al parecer le gusto mi fic. (Gracias Mishi (así le digo de cariño^///^)) y a todos los que leyeron mi fic y también a los que dejaron sus reviews.

Destinos cruzados

Capitulo 2

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El gran zorro de las nueve colas había desaparecido en cuestión de instantes, la gran destrucción y terror que dejó a su paso desapareció por completo. Un gran silencio se dejo escuchar, nadie lo podía creer ¿de verdad el Kyubi había sido derrotado por el cuarto Hokage?

Miles de gritos se dejaron escuchar, una oleada de júbilo y entusiasmo inundo el lugar. Todos los sobrevivientes festejaban dando frenéticos y entusiastas gritos de alegría, el lugar se había llaneado de una gran felicidad y esperanza gracias al cuarto Hokage.

Pero algo andaba mal entre tanta celebración era más que obvio que el cuarto ya debería haber aparecido. De inmediatos la gran cantidad de shinobis que minutos antes festejaba, emprendieron la frenética búsqueda del Hokage en el lugar donde momentos atrás se había visto por última vez al Kyubi.

Todos incluyendo a Sarutobi Hiruzen el tercer Hokage. Saltaba ágilmente entre el demacrado lugar, a pesar de su avanzada edad Sarutobi aun gozaba de una excelente condición física.

Ágilmente recorría el lugar cuando un sonido capto su atención, instintivamente fijó su vista en dirección de aquel sonido y su vista se detuvo en una gran pila de escombro que se había creado en ese lugar.

La analizo detalladamente, mirando como posiblemente dicha pila de escombro fuese momentos atrás una hermosa vivienda de alguna familia. Su mirada se entristeció y bajo un poco la mirada cuando algo más se apodero de su pensamiento.

Un mechón de cabello se dejaba ver de entre la pila de escombro, era completamente rubio y desaparecía entre el escombro. Con gran velocidad Sarutobi corrió hasta el lugar, observando mejor dicho cabello. Rápidamente quitó los grandes pedazos de madera y otras cosas hasta encontrarse con un rostro demasiado conocido para el.

Lamentablemente se trataba del rostro de Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage, se encontraba completamente pálido y estaba demasiado helado. Su respiración era más lenta y dificultosa a cada momento que pasaba. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos azules, que casi se asemejaban al mismo cielo.

_-¡Minato! ¿Te encuentras bien?-_ preguntó alternadamente Sarutobi al tiempo que continuaba con la desesperada labor de liberar al hombre que yacía entre la gran cantidad de escombros. Sin detenerse ante nada poco a poco iba logrando su cometido en cualquier momento Minato estaría libre, solo era cuestión de quitar algunos trozos de madera destrozada que aun permanecían cubriendo el cuerpo de Minato.

Cuando el llanto de un pequeño niño se dejó escuchar en el lugar, el sonido era muy tenue pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría el llanto aumentaba de volumen.

Al percatarse del sonido Sarutobi levanto los últimos trozos de madera y hay entre los brazos del Yoindame se encontraba el recién nacido. Una replica en miniatura del cuarto Hokage lloraba incesantemente entre sus brazos.

Un pequeño niño con una cabellera rubia, que asemejaba los mismos rayos del sol; unos hermosos ojos azules, tan cautivadores como los de su padre y de cada una de sus mejillas se dejaban ver tres pequeñas marcas que asemejaban los bigotes de un zorro, dándole un aire aun más encantador al pequeño niño. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del tercero fue el sello en el estomago del pequeño niño.

_-Minato ¿Qué has hecho?-_ pregunto totalmente incrédulo Sarutobi. Cuidadosamente levanto al pequeño niño entre sus brazos y lo observó detenidamente. Su mirada reflejaba angustia y sobre todo una gran tristeza. Dio un pequeño suspiro y regreso su vista hacia Minato.

_-T-Tenia que Ha-Hac-erlo……….-_ respondió cortadamente el cuarto al tiempo que una melancólica sonrisa de dibujaba dificultosamente en su rostro.

-_Minato…. Te das cuenta de que has firmado con esto tu sentencia de muerte….-_ la tristeza de Sarutobi era demasiado notoria. _–prometiste que jamás usarías esa técnica……¿Qué pasara con tu hijo?¿es acaso qu…..-_

_- ¡lo sé!-_ interrumpió Minato a Sarutobi. –_Se q-que he a-arruinado s-su vida…… pero s-se q-que el p-pod-rá con ello……E-el es f-fuerte y algún d-día el……-_una estrepitosa tos interrumpió sus palabras provocando que un pequeño rio de sangre saliera por su boca. _-E-el tomara mi lugar.-_ su mirada mostraba confianza y desbordaba una sensación de esperanza en sus palabras. Tenia confianza en que su pequeño hijo seria lo suficientemente capaz de llevar en sus pequeños hombros la gran responsabilidad que le había asignado.

-_C-Confío en que l-lo c-cuidaras y-y q-que le a-yudaras a c-cumplir con su d-des-tino._- con cada palabra su voz y respiración se dificultaban cada vez más y Sarutobi se había percatado de eso, así que intento detenerlo.

-¡_Te lo prometo!....pero no te esfuerces demasiado. No agás más rápido tú…..- _no termino la oración. Pero Minato solo cerró sus ojos y volvió a sonreír, Sarutobi tenia razón su muerte estaba cercana. Cuando un gran dolor en su pecho hiso que se estremeciera y más sangre recorrió la hendidura de su boca, manchando el suelo al caer.

Cuando se recupero un poco fijo su vista llena de ternura en el pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Sarutobi. Recordando que aquel pequeño niño pronto quedaría huérfano. Su madre había muerto momentos después del parto y ahora el lo dejaría solo.

-_lla-malo Na-Naruto U-Uzuma-ki, a K_ku-shina le gu-taba ese nombre.- _Ser el carcelero del Kyubi no seria fácil. Sabía que ante lo desconocido en ocasiones las personas llegaban a ser demasiado crueles.

_-N-no dejes q-que na-nadie conozca l-lo d-de el –Kyubi. E-el es el u-único que p-pude decidir s-si con-tarlo ó n-no. E-est-oy s-seguro q-que se-será un g-gran __Hokage a-__algún __día__.-_ sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Su tiempo en la tierra se había terminado y su último deseo había sido escuchado.

-_Así se hará Minato.- _Respondió Sarutobi levantándose para poder observar el lugar donde ahora se encontraba el lúgubre cuerpo sin vida de Minato Namikaze.

_-Descansa en paz.-_ dijo Sarutobi dando la vuelta para caminar en dirección a la demacrada villa. Cuando en la escena apareció un grupo de ANBU situándose frente a Sarutobi.

_-Aun no hay rastro de el.-_ dijo uno de los ANBU.

_-Ya no es necesario seguir buscando.-_ respondió Sarutobi mirando al pequeño niño con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

Amos ANBU se quedaron meditando las palabras del tercero. Algo no andaba bien, así que analizaron detenidamente el lugar con su vista hasta encontrarse con aquella lamentable imagen.

_-¿P-Pero q……-_ dijo uno de los ANBU.

_-Para lograr vencer al Kyubi una vida se tenia que sacrificar.-_ fueron las palabras del tercer Hokage. En su mente seguían dando vueltas las palabras de Minato, aun lograba visualizar su cuerpo tendido entre toda la destrucción.

_-Encárguense del cuerpo.-_ ordenó antes de retomar su camino a la aldea acompañado por dos ANBU. Avanzaron velozmente, a su paso se lograba observar como el paisaje se iba mejorando, afortunadamente el Kyubi solo había atacado una parte de la aldea. De no ser así más vidas se abrían perdido esa noche.

_-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!-_ se escucho un grito a lo lejos, al instante el grupo se detuvo y fijaron sus vistas en la dirección del grito de auxilio logrando distinguir la silueta de un hombre al parecer muy herido. No logro llegar a ellos ya que después de gritar cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ágilmente uno de los AMBU que acompañaba a Sarutobi apareció al lado del hombre y cuidadosamente levanto su rostro para saber su identidad. Pocos momentos después llegaron el tercer Hokage junto al pequeño niño en sus brazos y el otro ANBU. Pesadamente logro abrir sus ojos mostrando un color perlado en ellos, seña indiscutible de que era un Hyūga.

_-L-la m-man-sión H-Hyūga………n-nos a-atacaron_.- difícilmente logro pronunciar aquel hombre.

_- ¡Rápido llévenlo con un ninja medico!-_ ordeno casi gritando Sarutobi al tiempo que entregaba al pequeño infante a uno de los ANBU que los acompañaba diciéndole… _-llamen a todos los ANBU y shinobis disponibles y que se dirijan a los territorios Hyūga y que un grupo de ANBU custodie al niño.-_

Rápidamente Sarutobi salió a gran velocidad a los territorios Hyūga, a medida que se acercaba el ambiente se iba deteriorando cada vez más. Lo que antes fuera una imponente mansión ahora estaba casi destruida. Algunas pequeñas habitaciones alejadas de la mansión principal estaban en llamas, partes de las grandes murallas que rodeaban el enorme lugar estaban destruidas. Pero lo que realmente impacto a Sarutobi no fue el estado de la mansión si no la devastadora imagen de los cuerpos sin vida de los miembros del clan regados por todo el lugar. Su sorpresa era inmensa, su cerebro no lograba asimilar aquellas horribles imágenes, tanto que se quedo completamente paralizado sin lograr articular nada.

Momentos después aparecieron los demás shinobis y grupos de ANBU en el lugar, al igual que Sarutobi el asombro y la confusión inundo el lugar ante tan fúnebre escena. ¿Qué es lo que había paso aquí? Era la pregunta que rodeaba los pensamientos de todos los presentes. Nadie lograba salir del asombro al ver a uno de los clanes más poderos terminar de esa manera.

_-¡Rápido busquen sobrevivientes!-_ ordenó Sarutobi, al instante todos los presentes salieron de su trance y salieron en busca de algún afortunado que siguiera vivió. Así tal vez alguien podría explicar que es lo que había ocurrido.

Por su parte Sarutobi también comenzó a recorrer el lugar, buscando a una persona en particular. Lograba observar entre los restos de los Hyūga, los cuerpos de algunos otros shinobis con las bandas atravesadas por una marca justo por la mitad tanto de Konoha como de distintas aldeas.

Al seguir con su labor se percato que a medida que avanzaba la cantidad de los shinobis de otras aldeas aumentaba considerablemente así que siguió avanzando y justo en medio de la brutal masacre yacía el líder del clan Hiashi Hyūga.

La gran figura del respetable hombre que Sarutobi recordaba, no se parecía en nada al hombre que estaba viendo ahora, Su estado era deplorable, tenía incrustados algunos kunais y shurinkens a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y una espada atravesaba por completo su cuerpo haciendo que un gran charco de sangre se formara debajo de el, manchando con sangre la fina pieza de ropa que vestía, además de las notorias señas de golpes en su rostro y las partes de piel visible, seguramente debajo de sus ropas también tendría algunos golpes deteriorando su piel. Sarutobi llego a él lo más rápido que pudo, para su suerte aun seguía vivo pero si no lo atendían de inmediato también moriría.

_-F-fue una t-trampa.-_dijo pesadamente Hiashi al percatares de la presencia de Sarutobi.

_-¿Qué?……¿Qu-Que paso aquí?-_ pregunto temerosamente Sarutobi, al ver el estado del hombre no sabia si era prudente que hablara en su estado pero corrían el riesgo de que no sobreviviera y no se sabría la verdad.

Antes de que comenzara a hablar tres ANBU aparecieron en el lugar interrumpiendo a ambos hombres, cuando a lo lejos dentro de lo más profundo del bosque se escucho el sonido de una explosión haciendo que dos de los ANBU rápidamente se dirigieran al lugar del estruendo. Al instante Sarutobi se preparo para ir al lugar donde se había escuchado la explosión pero algo lo detuvo, fijo su vista en su pierna y se percato de que la mano de Hiashi se había aferrado a su ropa.

_-H-Hikari……Hizashi…e-el…e-escapó… e-ella……búsquelos……por favor.-_ Hiashi aun seguía pensando en el paradero de su hermano y su esposa. Rogaba que ahora se encontraran muy lejos y a salvo. Pero la explosión que se escucho antes hiso que una terrible angustia se alojara en su pecho haciendo que olvidara por completo lo demacrado de su cuerpo obligándose a si mismo a usar la poca fuerza que tenia.

_-Hiashi, tranquilo no te esfuerces demasiado.-_ trató de calmarlo Sarutobi.-_Te prometo que buscare a tú esposa y a tú hermano, ahora dime ¿quienes fueron?-_

_-U-Ushiha…….-_fueron las últimas palabras de Hiashi antes de que las heladas manos de la muerte llegara y arrebataran despiadadamente de su cuerpo su tenue alma.

Sarutobi cerro sus ojos, el sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba de el. Nuevamente un gran hombre había muerto ante el y nuevamente no logró hacer nada, más que ver como la muerte despojaba sus almas de sus cuerpos ante sus ojos. Por esa misma razón, no descansaría hasta cumplir lo que en su lecho de muerte ambos hombres le habían confiado. Las ultimas voluntades de los grandes shinobis que habían fallecido esa noche se cumplirían y el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cumplirlas.

Pero los Ushiha, ¿Por qué Hiashi antes de morir los había mencionado? Era cierto que entre ambos clanes siempre hubo una especie de rivalidad por sobresalir, al ser ambos reconocidos como los más poderosos de toda Konoha, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para cometer tal matanza. Pero últimamente el clan Ushiha había comenzado a actuar de forma extraño desde hace tiempo.

_-Sarutobi-sama, ya hemos revisado todo el lugar_.- dijo el ANBU que momentos atrás había llegado junto con dos de sus compañeros sacando a Sarutobi de su pensamientos y trayéndolo al mundo real.

_-¿Qué encontraron?-_ pregunto Sarutobi con un semblante serio enmarcando su rostro.

_-Al parecer los que atacaron son shinobis exiliados de distintas aldeas incluyendo la nuestra, la mayoría son criminales de clase A…..lo extraño es que el numero de ellos es menor al de los Hyūga, suponemos que los demás debieron haber escapado de otra manera no encontramos otra explicación.-_ respondió el ANBU mirando fijamente a Sarutobi.

_-¿hay sobrevivientes?-_ pregunto nuevamente Sarutobi sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. El silencio inundo el lugar, provocando que la mirada de Sarutobi se fijara en el ANBU.

_-No, lamentamos informarle que no hay ningún sobreviviente.-_ al escuchar la declaración los ojos de Sarutobi se cerraron. Muchas vidas se habían perdido por la aparición del Kyubi y ahora se enteraba de que todo un clan había desparecido en la misma noche. Estaba completamente corrompido por las terribles noticias.

Mientras tanto siendo atraídos por la explosión dos ANBU corrían por el bosque velozmente entre los inmensos arboles. Uno de ellos llevaba puesta una mascara en forma de águila y el otro llevaba puesta una en forma de lobo. Iban siguiendo un tenue rastro de lo que parecía ser un grupo de shinobis y como llevaba a la misma dirección a la que ellos se dirigían optaron por seguirla.

Avanzaron por un gran tramo de camino siguiendo el rastro hasta que este se dividió en dos tomando dos direcciones diferentes. Lo más lógico era que se separaran y que cada uno siguiera un rastro, pero el ANBU con la mascara en forma de águila se negó. Después de unos momentos de discusión el ANBU accedió a separase siguiendo él el rastro que guiaba a el lugar de la explosión.

Así avanzando ágilmente entre la oscuridad, en poco tiempo logro acercarse al lugar de donde provino la explosión. Logrando observar a lo lejos los restos de algunos shinobis que yacían en el lugar.

Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a examinar el área, percatándose de que todos eran shinobis exiliados. Comenzó a alejarse del lugar y a unos cuantos metros se encontraba otro cuerpo. Se acercó a él y se inclino para poder observarlo mejor, estaba totalmente desangrado por un shurinken incrustado en su yugular.

_-Que idiota fuiste.-_ dijo el misterioso ANBU al tiempo que se quitaba su mascara dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y ojos extremadamente negros como la noche.

Sacó un pequeño pergamino de sus ropas, lo desenrolló y lo colocó en el suelo junto al cuerpo después levanto sus manos y comenzó a realizar unos cuantos sellos, guardando así el cuerpo en el pequeño pergamino. Lo levanto y comenzó a enrollarlo de nuevo cuando sintió una presencia detrás de el.

Rápidamente sacó un kunai y a una velocidad asombrosa lo arrojó a la copa de un árbol cercano haciendo caer estrepitosamente a un hombre mal herido. A pesar de sus heridas y poca fuerza el extraño hombre intentó levantarse dejando ver sus perlados ojos, por suerte Keiyo seguía con vida.

_-Así que aun quedaba uno con vida.-_ dijo el ANBU al tiempo que una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

_- Tú…Tú eres Fugaku Ushiha…… ¿Por qué…por qué demonios lo hicieron?-_cuestiono casi gritando Keiyo.

El líder del clan Ushiha se había infiltrado entre los ANBU para tener mayor libertad de eliminar cualquier rastro que delatara que ellos habían sido el cerebro detrás de la gran masacre. Había estado llevándose los cuerpos de los Ushiha caídos eliminando así cualquier sospecha que los incriminara.

-¡_pero que perspicaz eres!- _respondió burlonamente_. –Planeamos un golpe de estado para apoderarnos de lo que debió haber sido nuestro desde un principio. Pero para nuestros planes ustedes eran un obstáculo muy grande, así que debían ser eliminados…y… ¡por que no! extinguir por completo su dojutsu para que el sharingan sea el único que exista. Y con tu muerte nuestro cometido estará hecho.- _respondió victorioso Fugaku, pero su lúgubre seña de victoria fue abruptamente interrumpida por una risa que Keiyo dejó escapar.

_-Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero aunque me mates no lograras acabar con los Hyūga.-_ comentó Keiyo con gran seguridad.

_-¿A que te refieres? ¿De que estas hablando?-_ la voz de Fugaku se escuchaba totalmente enfadada, al igual que su rostro mostraba el mismo sentimiento.

_- Es mejor que me mates.-_ contesto Keiyo.

El ceño de Fugaku se frunció notoriamente y sin dar siquiera seña alguna de arrepentimiento ó compasión hundió velozmente el kunai en su garganta, matándolo al instante. Se puso de pie y volvió a colocarse la mascara en forma de águila en el rostro.

Su mente divagaba en las últimas palabras que el Hyūga había dicho antes de morir, pero su mente regreso a la realidad al percatarse de la presencia de su compañero acercarse a gran velocidad. Tanto que antes de que lograra borrar la evidencia el ANBU ya estaba hay.

_-¡Rápido tienes que venir!, hay tres Ushiha muertos en aquel lugar. Parece ser que el clan Ushiha esta involucrado en esto. Tenemos que reportar esto de inmediato_.-informo algo alterado el ANBU con la mascara en forma de lobo.

Fuecuando su mente analizó lo que se encontraba a su alrededor que se percató del cuerpo del Hyūga, para sus ojos expertos era fácil darse cuenta que su muerte había sido reciente, lo delataba la herida de su cuello. Pero lo que más alarmo al ANBU fue ver el arma causante de la muerte aun manchada en sangre en manos de su supuesto compañero.

_-¿Quién rayos er……?-_ no logro terminar la pregunta, la misma arma que cruelmente había arrebatado la vida de aquel Hyūga, ahora estaba siendo usada para exterminar su propia vida, amenazando con eliminar su existencia de este mundo.

-_Así que tres… ¿he?...-_ repitió Fugaku al tiempo que terminaba lo que había empezado eliminando definitivamente la vida de aquel desafortunado ANBU.

Velozmente Fugaku se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaban los cuerpos de los demás Ushiha antes mencionado por su ex compañero, al llegar repitió nuevamente la hazaña de borrar la evidencia, solo dejando igual a los demás shinobis exiliados pertenecientes de Konoha. Analizo nuevamente el lugar, no había rastro de algún Hyūga. "Tal vez debió haber sido el mismo que acabo de asesinar". Pensó para si Fugaku mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

Los días habían pasado, poco apoco la aldea de Konoha regresaba a la normalidad después del tan brutal ataque. A pesar de la cantidad de victimas resultantes de la lamentable noche, las esperanzas de los sobrevivientes seguían firmes. Para Sarutobi eso significaba un nuevo comienzo. Para su suerte los aldeanos desconocían por completo que el pequeño Naruto era el carcelero del Kyubi pero eso no significaba que desconocieran sus orígenes. Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran los miembros del consejo y los líderes de los clanes más fuertes. Aun así se decreto una ley, absolutamente nadie revelaría el secreto jamás, tanto al pequeño niño como a cualquier otra persona.

Cuando Sarutobi dio a conocer la ultima voluntad del Cuarto Hokage, las protestas se dejaron escuchar por el lugar ¿como podría llegar a ser Hokage si tenía en su interior a esa bestia? Pero a pesar de las críticas y comentarios negativos terminaron por acceder a la petición dejando al mismo Sarutobi como el encargado del entrenamiento y cuidado del niño.

En cuanto al clan Hyūga no se había sabido nada más. Todo había quedado en un rotundo misterio, miles de preguntas se creaban al tratar el asunto y todas ellas quedaban inconclusas. Para Sarutobi las palabras de Hiashi lo habían dejado muy confundido. Más aun por que nada incriminaba a los Ushiha, además de que más de uno los habían visto en el campo de batalla pelando contra el Kyubi. Nada tenia sentido.

Aun así en cuanto la aldea se recupero más, Sarutobi ordenó la búsqueda de Hizashi Hyūga y Hikari Hyūga a todos los shinobis de la aldea. Ellos eran los únicos posibles sobrevivientes del ataque. Todos habían muerto incluyendo al Hyūga que dio aviso del ataque. Como parte de su promesa a Minato se había cumplido ahora trataría de cumplir la promesa que le hiso a Hiashi.

Cinco largos años habían pasado de la nada, dando paso a una era de paz después de los terribles acontecimientos vividos años atrás. La aldea de Konoha se había recuperado y sus habitantes volvían a tener las pacificas vidas que antes llevaban.

Aquel recién nacido había crecido saludablemente en los últimos años convirtiéndose en un lindo y encantador niño. Desde que el pequeño Naruto fue presentado como el único hijo del Cuarto Hokage su fama se incremento por doquier. Tanto que para su propia seguridad al pequeño se le prohibió estrictamente salir de la mansión que el Tercer Hokage tenía como casa sin la compañía de un algún ANBU. Así que Naruto creció encerrado dentro de una gran muralla lejos de las personas y los niños de su edad.

Pero eso no quería decir que el niño era un pan de dios ó un angelito, no, Al contrario tanta privación hacían que el niño se metiera en constantes problemas con los empleados de la casa e incluso con el mismo Sarutobi, al jugarles bromas un tanto pesadas y mil un cosas más que su diabólica cabeza pensaba. Era casi imposible que Naruto permaneciera sentado y en silencio por más cinco segundos, y eso era pedir demasiado. El pequeño irradiaba energía a cada paso que daba, tanta hiperactividad era demasiada incluso para un niño de su edad.

Una mañana Naruto se escapó como siempre a los jardines del lugar para distraerse por unos momentos o plañera una gran travesura de proporciones monumentales. Por lo que fuera, el estaba explorando el lugar hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, en ella la vegetación que había era sorprendente prácticamente Sarutobi tenia un bosque detrás de su casa. Así que Naruto comenzó a explorar el lugar hasta llegar al gran muro que lo separaba de la civilización.

Estaba cubierto por una densa capa de una enredadera que crecía cercas de hay. Lentamente comenzó a rosar su pequeña mano por la densa vegetación cuando prácticamente su mano se hundió en ella y oculto por completo el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto. Fue tanta su impresión que al sentir que caía serró fuertemente sus ojos.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrirlos enfocando lo que había a su alrededor y justo en frente de el se encontraba el tan mencionado muro pero este tenia una pequeña abertura lo suficientemente grande para que Naruto pudiera pasa. Sin dudarlo ni un momento se aventuró a atravesarlo.

Y justo detrás del muro, no había nada, solo más arboles que se aglomeraban más y más ante su vista. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de decepción, pero una gran idea llegó a su cabeza ¿A dónde llegaría si seguía el gran muro? Así que se aventuro y comenzó a seguirlo, poco apoco los grandes arboles iban disminuyendo hasta llegar a las orillas de la aldea de Konoha.

Su asombro era inmenso jamás en su vida había logrado conocer como era Konoha en realidad, así que sin más se aventuro a recorrer las transitadas calles del centro de la cuidad. La cantidad de puestos y pequeños establecimientos le resultaban fascinantes y más aun la cantidad de olores que se percibían en el lugar.

Pero uno en especial captó su atención, era un olor tan suculento, tan suave y tan apetitoso que sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguirlo llevándolo justo a un pequeño establecimiento de comida rápida. Entró en el lugar y hay se encontraba un hombre con su hija atendiendo el lugar.

Al percatarse de la presencia del pequeño niño el hombre lo invitó a pasar y le ofrecieron un plato de comida. Para Naruto era como si los mismos dioses habían preparado tan delicioso manjar.

-¡_Es ramen! Por hoy es cortesía de la casa, pero si quieres más tendrás que pagar por el, ¿entendiste?-_dijo el amable hombre con gran una sonrisa al pequeño niño que comía con gusto.

De inmediato el rostro de Naruto se asombro - _¿QUE?... ¿Tengo que pagar si quiero más?-_ dijo casi gritando mientras que hacía una cara de puchero. Provocando en el hombre y su hija una gran carcajada.

_-¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien! te daré uno más gratis, pero es el último.-_ dijo el hombre mientas se retiraba a prepara otra orden de ramen para su peculiar cliente.

Naruto estaba feliz, ahora comería otra porción de ese delicioso platillo. Cuando dos mujeres entraron al establecimiento y se sentaron justo al lado de Naruto. Al principio Naruto las ignoro por completo, estaba demasiado ocupado terminando su segundo plato de ramen. Pero algo en su conversación llamo su atención.

_-Escuchaste que el Hokage aun sigue buscando a esos Hyūga_.- dijo una de las mujeres.

-_Si, no entiendo por que sigue buscándolos, debería olvidarse de ellos y gradecer que todos estén muertos.-_ Respondió la otra mujer.

-_Tienes razón después de todos fue su culpa que ese demonio atacar la aldea, solo ellos tenían la habilidad de hacerlo.-_ Respondió nuevamente la primera mujer al tiempo que se levantaban de sus asientos y se retiraban del local.

¿Hyūga……? Esa palabra daba vueltas en la cabeza de Naruto. Jamás en su vida había escuchado hablar de los Hyūga, solo sabia de la existencia del Kyubi ya que su padre se había sacrificado para derrotarlo. Pero ¿y los Hyūga? No podía ir a preguntarle a Sarutobi ya que descubriría que salió de la mansión y jamás volvería a comer de su delicioso ramen y claro que no quería eso. Así que decidió quedarse con la duda.

Continuara………….

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quisiera agradecer nuevamente por sus reviews a todos , ETOLPLOW, ikare, Split, Tokuro, LennaParis, almauchiha(mi primera fan gracias^///^) y black rouse1 por sus reviews.

Y con respecto al fic ya vimos la primera aparición de Naruto-kun. Y para los que se preguntan que paso con Neji y Hizashi, pues se sabrá más adelante.

Espero sus reviews ^U^.


	3. Juegos del destino

Hola!!!

He aquí la siguiente parte, donde por fin esta la primera aparición de Hina-Chan. Pero mejor léanlo y espero que sea de su agrado.

.. Disculpa por no haberte mencionado en la parte pasada, la verdad no se que paso pero que yo recuerde si te agregué al los agradecimiento. Gomen Ó///Ò, por eso aprovecho para agradecer tu review en este new cap. Y a todos los demás que también amablemente dejaron sus reviews.

En serio con cada review que leo me alegran el día y me alientan para continuar ^u^. Muchas gracias.

Lo de siempre Naruto y todos su personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Bueno ya fue mucho bla bla mejor continuemos con el fic.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Destinos cruzados

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte, iluminando a su paso el basto follaje de arboles del lugar al tiempo que los tenues rayos matutinos se reflejaban en las cristalinas aguas de un pequeño rio que atravesaba tan hermoso lugar, dándole una apariencia aun más cautivadora.

Justo en medio de tan hermoso paisaje se encontraba una pequeña aldea de no más de seis viviendas, donde las pocas personas que habitaban la villa vivían pacíficamente en compañía de sus seres queridos. Parecía un lugar tan pacifico y lleno de vida.

Un poco alejado de la acogedora villa se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, estaba algo descuidada ya que la fachada estaba algo dañada y algunas ventanas estaban algo estrelladas. Tal vez por algún niño travieso que en un pasado hubiese arrojado algunas piedras a la humilde morada. Pero lo que adornaba la cabaña eran las innumerables flores que crecían por todo el lugar. Gran variedad de distintas flores crecían aglomeradamente en el patio de distintas formas, tamaño, colores y olores. Y sumándole los leves destellos del sol matutino realzando aun más los brillantes colores, le daban una apariencia casi mágica a la pequeña cabaña.

En la parte más alta de la cabaña se hallaba una pequeña ventana por donde los cálidos rayos del sol poco a poco comenzaban a escabullirse dentro de la habitación hasta llegar a una cama que se hallaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación a lado de un baúl decorado en forma rustica y una pequeña sillita hecha de madera. Hasta llegar a la pequeña personita que dormía plácidamente en la confortable cama, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una suave sabana blanca.

Al sentir la calidez de los rayos avisando con su llegada que la hora de levantarse había llegado, pesadamente comenzó a removerse entre las sabana y lentamente de entre las sabanas salieron unas pequeñas manitas por la hendidura superior del pequeño capullo que se formaba alrededor de la pequeña personita.

Así bajó la sabana hasta la altura de su nariz, dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos aun cerrados por la tenue luz de la mañana. Después de tallarlos un poco con sus manos borrando así cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiera haber quedado, de casi un salto salió enérgicamente de la cama en dirección a la pequeña ventana. Admirando el basto paisaje que se observaba en la lejanía y aun más los miles de colores del delicado tapiz que dejaban las flores al pie de la cabaña.

Se trataba de la pequeña Hinata Hyūga. Una hermosa niña de piel blanca, con un sedoso cabello, algo corto con dos pequeños mechones enmarcando su rostro y un sutil flequillo adornado su frente en un color negro azulado; Llevaba puesta un pequeño blusón blanco de tirantes, el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas; y de su cuello colgaba un hermoso y extraño dije de gran valor sentimental para la pequeña. Pero lo que mas resaltaba de la pequeña niña eran sus ojos, unos ojos de un color grisáceo con un sutil toque de lavanda en ellos, con una belleza única y extraña a la vez, delineados perfectamente por unas frondosas y largas pestañas negras las cuales contrastaban perfectamente con el extraño color de sus ojos.

Para Hinata ver el hermoso lugar siendo iluminado por los radiantes rayos del sol era un espectáculo majestuoso, tanto que cada mañana se levantaba de la misma manera para apreciar aquel maravilloso espectáculo que la mañana regalaba. Ver aquel maravilloso espectáculo le reconfortaba notoriamente haciéndola olvidar por momentos la dura vida que tenia que soportar.

Ya que prácticamente la pequeña Hinata había crecido sola.

Flash Back

Tres meses habían pasado ya después de la muerte de aquella misteriosa mujer. Sus restos habían sido sepultados detrás de la pequeña cabaña en la que habitaban Rokú Hatsuko y su esposa Midoriko Sota. Ambos eran personas de edad avanzada, lo cual demostraba sus blancas cabelleras y las marcadas arrugas de sus rostros.

Eran personas muy humildes y sencillas, además de bondadosas y amables. Nunca habían logrado tener hijos, así que cuando el destino los cruzó con esa mujer, pusieron todo de su parte para salvarla a ella y su bebe. Temiendo que la pequeña niña probablemente fuera enviada a un orfanato o que terminara en las calles donde innumerables peligros la asecharían constantemente, como desafortunadamente la medre había fallecido decidieron hacerse cargo de la pequeña niña.

Pero no le negarían el derecho de conocer sus orígenes, querían que la pequeña niña conociera lo que fue de su madre y las circunstancias por las cuales llegó a ellos. No querían negarle a la difunta madre el privilegio de que su hija la llamara mamá.

Al ser personas demasiado humildes, recorrían grandes distancias lejos de la pequeña villa en la que habitaban en busca de trabajo. Viajaban de aldea en aldea pero la mayoría de las veces sin éxito.

Cuando en una visita a la aldea de las Nubes lograron obtener un trabajo temporal en una lujosa mansión de un feudal muy reconocido. Después de un extenuante día de trabajo la pequeña familia regresaba a su aldea natal. La noche estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia, las primeras estrellas ya habían aparecido en el firmamento revelando que aun faltaba un largo camino para llegar a hasta su hogar. Sin perder los ánimos continuaron su camino.

Avanzaron un par de horas cuando un sonido se escucho entre la abundante vegetación que crecía al lado del sendero. Temiendo que fueran ladrones ó mercenarios Midoriko aferró con un poco más de fuerza pero sin lastimar a la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos, tratando de protegerla de lo que fuera. Mientras que Rokú tomaba entre sus manos una pala que llevaba en la carreta en la que viajaban.

Cuando de la nada apareció una mujer saltando ágilmente entre los arboles, cayendo delicadamente justo en medio del sendero. Era alta, piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello rojo y en su frente llevaba puesta una banda de la aldea de las Nubes. Lucia algo agitada, tenía sus manos sobre ambas piernas las cuales estaban un poco arqueadas, mientras trataba de tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

_-Malditos shinobis de Konoha_.-dijo la extraña mujer, antes de percatarse de la presencia de la asustada pareja que se hallaba frente a ella.

_-¿Se encuentra bien?- _preguntó algo preocupado Rokú a la extraña mujer. La cual solo lo observo con una ceja arqueada durante unos minutos para después erguirse completamente y fijar su vista en la acompañante del hombre específicamente en la pequeña creatura que llevaba en brazos, con la misma expresión en su rostro.

_-¿No son algo viejos para tener un niño tan pequeño?-_ pregunto la mujer con un tono divertido y una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios.

Tanto Rokú como Midoriko voltearon a verse a los ojos, no le podían decir a una completa extraña que la niña no era de ellos, además aun no se sentían seguros con esa mujer, algo en ella les causaba algo de temor. Así que se quedaron en silencio hasta que nuevamente la mujer hablo.

_-hmp, no tienen que decirme si no quieren._- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a la pareja. –_por cierto, no deberían de estar aquí, los shinobis de Konoha están cerca de aquí, si no se van rápido podrían quedar atrapados a la mitad de una batalla.-_ dijo al tiempo que señalaba la dirección en la que momentos antes había llegado. – _Y… sinceramente no creo que sobrevivan_.- pero la voz de la shinobi se vio interrumpida por el delicado llanto de la pequeña niña.

Al instante Midoriko descubrió el rostro de la niña para tratar de tranquilizarla dejando al descubierto sus perlados ojos. Al momento en que la shinobi se dio cuenta de los ojos de la niña, una mueca de sorpresa se marco en su rostro.

_-U-Una…H-Hyūga.-_ dijo la shinobi al tiempo que una sonrisa llena de avaricia se formo en su rostro. Lo cual causo que la mala impresión de los ancianos hacia ella y la desconfianza aumentara más

_-Dámela.-_ dijo la mujer extendiendo los brazos en dirección a la preocupada Midoriko.

_-¿Q-Que?….NO.-_dijo Midoriko alejándose varios pasos de la extraña shinobi.

_-¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE? ¡QUE ME LA DES_!- grito la shinobi totalmente enfurecida. Y en un rápido movimiento arrebato furiosamente a la niña de los brazos de Midoriko haciéndola caer fuertemente al suelo, provocando con el brusco movimiento que la pequeña llorara aun más.

–_Si, esos ojos… no me puedo equivocar es una Hyūga.-_ decía la shinobi casi fuera de quicio al tiempo que observaba más de cerca el rostro de la niña. –_Tú serás nuestra arma secreta contra Konoha_.- pero su egoísta discurso se vio interrumpido por la aparición de Midoriko quien literalmente se lanzo en contra de la shinobi para tratar de recuperar a Hinata y aprovechando la confusión Rokú utilizó la pala para golpear fuertemente a la desprevenida shinobi en la cabeza haciéndola caer inconsciente al suelo junto con la niña.

Para su surte la pequeña Hinata no sufrió daño solo el gran susto al igual que Midoriko. Pero el golpe no había sido suficiente la mujer comenzaba a despertar. Así que rápidamente tomaron a la pequeña niña y salieron huyendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron adentrándose en el bosque.

El miedo y la incertidumbre había estado presente durante todo el largo viaje, con cada sonido que escuchan el miedo les hacia recordar a al extraña mujer que estuvo a punto de arrebatarles su felicidad. Para su buena suerte el plan había funcionado, la shinobi de la Nubes había perdido su rastro en el bosque. Pero ellos aun no se sentían tranquilos.

La experiencia fue tan traumática que decidieron no volver a llevar a la niña a ninguna aldea cercana por el temor de que otra persona la reconociera por sus inconfundibles ojos y se las trataran de quitar de nuevo. Pero la situación económica no era de mucha ayuda. Con lo poco que ganaba Rokú usualmente no alcanzaba ni para comer. Así que sin más opción Midoriko también tuvo que regresar a las aldeas en busca de trabajo dejando sola a la niña en aquella cabaña.

Aun así la pequeña niña había crecido saludablemente, en esos cinco años se había convertido en una niña cariñosa y algo tímida, para su corta edad era muy refinada y delicada, adoraba la jardinería. De no ser por ella ninguna de las hermosas flores de la cabaña estarían en ese lugar. Ya que ella personalmente las había plantado, además de que todos los días sin falta recolectaba agua del rio que tenia su cause cerca de la villa. Precisamente para su adorado jardín.

Pero no todo en la vida de Hinata era felicidad. La felicidad solo venia a ella por pequeños instantes durante su vida antes de ser opacada por la gran tristeza y desolación que le ocasionaba el rechazo que cruelmente los habitantes del lugar le manifestaban.

La pequeña villa estaba situada en lo más profundo de un denso bosque, alejado completamente de todas las grandes naciones. Así que los habitantes desconocían completamente la existencia de los grandes clanes de las aldeas shinobis y de sus grandes habilidades y rasgos.

Así que la primera vez que vieron a Hinata la duda y la desconfianza creció en ellos. Al ser personas de creencias basadas en absurdas tradiciones y tontas supersticiones el rechazo inminente de la niña se hiso presente. Haciendo cosas como ignorarla cuando la pequeña paseaba por el lugar, a menudo le lanzaban miradas de rechazo e incluso algunos aldeanos llegaban hasta el extremo de gritarle insultos y groserías. Incluso las personas más supersticiosas incriminaban a la niña por cualquier fallo ó problema que la villa pasaba.

Fin Flash Back

Como cada mañana y sin falta Hinata se vistió con su ropa habitual, preparándose para salir. Tomó una cubeta y temerosamente se acercó a la puerta principal.

La expresión de su rostro cambió notoriamente al llegar a la puerta, el brillo en sus ojos y la bella sonrisa que momentos antes tenía, había desaparecido siendo sustituidos por una mueca de miedo y preocupación en su rostro. Temerosamente levantó su pequeña mano y la coloco en la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la giro.

Abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para ver el exterior de la cabaña y minuciosamente comenzó a analizar el lugar revisando que no hubiera nadie afuera que la pudiera agredir. A pesar de que tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de la cabaña. Hinata se arriesgaba cada mañana con la intención de traer agua para sus amadas flores.

Al ver que el lugar era seguro, salió tímidamente al exterior. Dio un rápido vistazo a su jardín logrando con ello dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y después se dispuso a caminar en dirección al rio. El cual se encontraba del otro lado de la villa, así que para poder acceder al lugar más rápido era necesario que atravesar la pequeña villa.

Pero por el miedo a las reacciones de los habitantes la pobre niña no tenía más opción que rodear la villa y atravesar el espeso bosque que rodeaba el lugar. Así emprendió su recorrido por varios minutos caminando cautelosamente hasta que unos sonidos en la lejanía captaron su atención, provocando que un ligero escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

En la lejanía se acercaba una mujer habitante de la villa, era delgada, de cabellera castaña al igual que sus ojos. La cual iba acompañada de sus dos hijos, un par de lindos gemelos de aproximadamente la misma edad que Hinata, ambos tenían los ojos color café claro, eran prácticamente idénticos incluso el color de su cabello de un color naranja era similar. La única diferencia era que uno de los gemelos era una niña y tenía el cabello un poco mas largo, casi hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Al parecer disfrutaban de un paseo matutino pero al percatarse de la presencia de Hinata el alegre rostro de la mujer se frunció notoriamente al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio a la pequeña niña.

Al sentir la amenazadora mirada Hinata no hiso más que tratar de esconder sus lindos ojos detrás de su flequillo al tiempo que se encogía un poco de hombros. Sentía miedo, al no saber cual seria la reacción de la mujer pero sobre todo una gran tristeza y sobre todo confusión.

-_Hay esta esa mocosa.-_ dijo la mujer al tiempo que tomaba las manos de sus dos hijos y los dirigía en otra dirección, lejos de la atemorizada niña.

Rápidamente cuando la mujer y sus hijos se alejaron lo suficiente, Hinata emprendió una rápida carera al cause del rio derramando a su paso algunas tibias lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, dejando totalmente humedecida su carita.

Al llegar no pudo evitar tirarse de rodillas a la orilla del rio y observar su reflejo en el agua mientras innumerables lágrimas silenciosas empapaban con tanta frialdad su pálido rostro estrellándose contra la frágil imagen de la superficie del agua, difuminando la bella imagen al caer.

_-¿Por qué?.... ¿por que?-_ decía entre sollozos la pequeña niña cuestionándose a si mima. En su pequeña cabecita no existía ninguna escusa o razón para merecer tanta frialdad y rechazo por parte de aquellas personas. ¿Por qué la trataban diferente? ¿Qué era diferente en ella para merecer tal castigo? Eran las peguntas que se repetía una y otra vez.

Las turbias aguas comenzaron a tranquilizarse dejando volver a formarse el sutil reflejo de su rostro. Lo observo detenidamente, examinando minuciosamente cada facción de su rostro, cada detalle que fuera diferente. Cuando su vista se perdió en el grisáceo color del reflejo que sus orbes mostraban.

Aun observando su reflejo levanto una de sus pequeñas manos y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a delinear con sumo detalle el contorno de sus ojos. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al tiempo que su labio inferir empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Sin poder evitarlo la tibieza de su lagrimas volvieron a acumulare en sus orbes haciendo empapar la delicada piel de sus dedos.

Cerró con fuerza sus puños y con su mano libre golpeo furiosamente la superficie del agua haciendo desaparecer la imagen del agua.

-_Mira Kyo… con que aquí es donde la bruja se venia a esconder_.- dijo la voz de una pequeña niña haciendo que Hinata se levantara temerosamente de su posición. Percatándose así que los dos gemelos que anteriormente había visto ahora estaban a unos cuantos metros de ella observando sus movimientos.

Instintivamente Hinata levantó sus manos aferrándolas justo frente a su pecho al tiempo que escondía nuevamente su rostro detrás de su flequillo tratando con esto de frenear el ligero temblor que se empezaba a intensificar en su cuerpo.

-_Kana ya déjala, mejor vámonos de aquí ó mamá se preocupara_.- dijo el otro gemelo al tiempo que observaba a la temerosa Hinata. Dicho comentario hiso que la perlada vista de Hinata se fijara en el pequeño niño, esas eran las primeras palabras sin odio que había escuchado de cualquier habitante de la villa. Provocando que una mirada de asombro se posara en aquel niño que al parecer la había defendido. Provocando en el pequeño Kyo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_- Kyo ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que la bruja te lanzo un hechizo_.- dijo Kana al tempo que le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio a Hinata.

_-Y-Yo…y-yo…n-no s-soy….n-ninguna…b-bruja.-_ articulo difícilmente la pequeña Hinata. Estaba totalmente petrificada por decir esas palabras. No tenia idea si eso hubiera sido lo más correcto pero no soportaba que las personas la llamaran de esa manera tan cruel. Así que armándose de valor logro defenderse de las terribles acusaciones de esa niña.

-_claro que si eres una bruja. Mi mamá dice que solo las brujas tienes los ojos como tu.-_ dijo casi a gritos Kana, cuando observó una piedra que se encontraba en sus pies. Y rápidamente la tomo y sin ningún arrepentimiento arrogó la roca en dirección a Hinata golpeándola fuertemente en el rostro. Al instante tomó la mano de su hermano y salió corriendo del lugar.

Hinata cayó al suelo, la roca la había golpeado fuertemente en su mejilla provocándole un agudo dolor. Miles de lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus blanquecinos orbes recorriendo su rostro y sus pequeñas manos con las cuales intentaba inútilmente de desaparecer el dolor producto del despiadado golpe.

Así el tiempo transcurrió y con él el agudo dolor comenzaba a desaparecer dejando solo una marca en la piel de la niña y un muy mal recuerdo. Pronto los tenues rayos del sol desaprecian del inmenso cielo trayendo consigo la majestuosidad de la noche.

Hinata se había quedado en ese lugar durante todo el día, el miedo de volver a encontrar a esos niños la obligo a quedase hay. Pero con la llegada de la noche, el ambiente se tornaba frio y aterrador obligando a la pequeña niña a regresar a su hogar esperando que las buenas personas que cuidaban de ella ya estuvieran en la cabaña.

Camino por algunos minutos completamente paralizada de miedo. Jamás había estado tan tarde en el bosque lo cual lo hacia lucir aun más aterrador. Además de los extraños sonidos que se dejaban escuchar por el lugar provocando que el ligero temblor de la niña aumentara de sobremanera.

Para su suerte el camino fue corto a lo lejos lograba detallar su linda cabaña con todas sus hermosas flores. Giró lentamente su rostro en dirección a la villa cuando sus ojos se abrieron al máximo mostrando una mueca de total asombro y confusión en su rostro.

La pequeña villa que por años le había despreciado ahora estaba en llamas, todo estaba en completa destrucción. En la distancia se podían observar los fallecidos cuerpos de algunos aldeanos y algunos otros tratando de escapar por el bosque. Cuando uno de ellos corrió en dirección de la petrificada niña. Estaba muy herido y al tratar escapar de la villa se percato que la pequeña niña observaba a lo lejos las devastadoras imágenes provocando una gran ira en contra de la niña.

-_todo esto es tu culpa. Maldita bruja_.-dijo deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la niña para después continuar con su frenética huida. Dejando a lo pobre niña casi al borde de un colapso. ¿De verdad era su culpa? Pero ella no había echo nada ¿Por qué la culpaban a ella? Pensaba totalmente agobiada mientras más lágrimas aparecían en su rostro.

Cuando una gran explosión proveniente de la villa la saco de sus pensamientos, obligándola a correr a toda velocidad a la pequeña cabaña. Entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si cuando otra gran explosión provocó que parte de la pequeña cabaña saliera volando en pedazos por los aires, incluyendo el frágil cuerpo de Hinata.

El golpe al caer fue tan fuerte que al instante perdió la conciencia y quedo inconsciente entre los restos de escombro siendo casi sepultada entre ellos.

Una gran guerra se llevaba a cabo entre los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja y la aldea de las Nubes. Durante los últimos años ambas aldeas habían convivido pacíficamente pero ante la creciente habilidad de los shinobis de Konoha, los shinobis de la aldea de las Nubes habían comenzado a envidiarlos. Provocando que en ocasiones algunas riñas entre las aldeas, se diera lugar sin poder evitarlo. Pero con el tiempo la enemistas que ambas aldeas tenían había llegado a un punto critico tanto que en cualquier momento una guerra de grandes proporciones se podría llegar a producir.

Así que en un intento de conseguir la paz un grupo de shinobis de Konoha había sido enviado a la aldea de las Nubes para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo y lograr la paz entre ambas aldeas. Pero antes de llegar un grupo de shonobis de la Nube les había tendido una emboscada, muy cerca de la pequeña villa. La pelea había sido tan grande que había llegado hasta la pequeña villa provocando la destrucción de esta.

Junto con la estruendosa explosión un shinobi de la aldea de la Nube había salido disparado contra los escombros al igual que Hinata cayendo justo al lado del pequeño cuerpo semiinconsciente. Cuando el shinobi se percato de la presencia de Hinata, solo la miro como una chiquilla más que seguramente fallecería por las guerras. Pero en ese instante la pequeña niña trato difícilmente de abrir sus ojos logrando mantenerlos abiertos por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a perder la conciencia y volver a desmallarse.

Pero ese tiempo fue el necesario para que el shinobi lograra observar sus misteriosos ojos grisáceos, provocando que su mirada hacia ella cambiara completamente y que una mueca de asombro se dibujara en su rostro. Una pequeña Hyūga yacía inconsciente delante de sus ojos, tal vez la única sobreviviente de ese clan extinto de Konoha. Para él era como si fuese encontrado una gran pila de oro puro en ese lugar.

Si lograba llevarla a su aldea viva seguramente recibiría una grata recompensa por llevar una posesión tan valiosa y así la aldea de las Nubes se apoderaría de una de las técnicas y habilidades de uno de los clanes más prestigiados de Konoha. ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarnos de ellos? Pensaba para si el shinobi al tiempo que sacaba de su prisión a la inconsciente Hinata.

La tomó entre sus brazos y salió a toda velocidad en dirección a su aldea, imaginando la grata bienvenida que recibiría al entregar su valioso hallazgo. Cuando de entre los arboles una persona observaba al shinobi de la Nube alejarse rápidamente del lugar. Pero ¿Por qué aquel hombre trataba de escapar estando en plena batalla? Pensaba el extraño hombre. Pero lo que pensó que era más extraño era el ¿Por qué se llevaba a la pequeña niña en brazos?

Así que cuando el shinobi de la Nube se acerco lo suficiente el extraño sujeto salto de su escondite posicionándose frente el shinobi con la niña haciéndolo parar estrepitosamente.

_-¿No crees que es un poco joven para ti?-_ preguntó el extraño sujeto con un tono algo amble y sonriente. Era un shinobi de Konoha de cabellera plateada, pero no se lograr apreciar su rostro ya que estaba casi cubierto dejando a la vista solo uno de sus ojos puesto que con su banda cubría su ojo izquierdo. Su nombre era Kakashi Hatake un ninja de gran prestigio para Konoha, mejor conocido como Kakashi el ninja copia.

Al verse acorralado por kakashi el shinobi de la Nubes atacó ferozmente arrojando algunos kunais. Pero Kakashi los evadió fisilmente y a una velocidad asombrosa soltó un certero golpe dejándolo inconsciente. Atrapando en sus brazos a la niña ates de que esta tocara el suelo.

Al tenerla en sus brazos Kakashi observó a la pequeña niña. Aun no entendía por que el shinobi de la nube había querido llevársela pero no podía dejarla en la devastada villa, además de que ese shinobi intentaría llevársela de nuevo. Así que decidió llevarla a su aldea. Y sin dudarlo más emprendió el recorrido de regreso a Konoha.

Un nuevo periodo comenzaría en la historia de la pequeña Hinata, el destino le deparaba un cambio drástico en su vida. Sin saberlo Kakashi había marcado un nuevo capitulo en las vidas de los habitantes de Konoha con esa decisión, la vida de muchos cambiaria drásticamente sin saber si era para bien o para mal. Solo el mismo tiempo revelaría las consecuencias de los misteriosos juegos del destino.

Continuara………………………….

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

Por fin apareció Hina-chan ^U^, la verdad creo que desde que comencé a escribir esto de los fics he descubierto un lado sádico en mi ^///^. Hasta el momento no he dejado ser feliz a ninguno de los personajes Ó///Ò, bueno solo a Naruto-kun. Pero eso no quiere decir que la vida de Naruto sea pura felicidad, aun falta conocer más a fondo su vida.

Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar yo tataré de contestar sus dudas. Y con respecto a la pregunta de Tokuro, tendré que dejarte con la duda. Quiero que sea una sorpresa ^///^.

Y quiero avisar que tardare en actualizar el siguiente por causas ajenas a mi voluntad. La razón es por que estas semanas de clases tendré muchos exámenes. Así que no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar, Gomen T^T, pero cuando tenga algo de tiempo trataré de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.

Así que sin más que decir me despido (y dejen reviews^///^).


	4. Hinata ¿Hyūga?

Hola!!!

Por fin después de casi siglos de larga espera les traigo el siguiente capitulo!!!

Se que me tarde demasiado, Gomen!!!

Nuevamente vuelvo a agradecer sus maravillosos reviews y también por su enorme paciencia, solo espero que este siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado. Ya que es la principal razón por la continuo escribiendo este fic ^///^.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Destinos cruzados

Tres días habían pasado ya desde que Kakashi había encontrado en aquella lejana villa a la pequeña niña que ahora llevaba en brazos. Avanzaba dentro del espeso bosque a gran velocidad saltando de árbol en árbol con una agilidad y precisión asombrosa, siendo seguido de un grupo de shinobis pertenecientes a la aldea de Konoha.

Aun desconocía la identidad de la pequeña niña y sus orígenes, suponía que tal vez los padres habían muerto en la devastadora batalla y que tal vez la pequeña ahora seria huérfana. Lo que llamaba mucho la atención de la niña era la marca que tenia en su mejilla derecha, la cual parecía ser producto de un fuete golpe, lo cual llenaba de innumerables dudas la cabeza de Kakashi. Pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Kakashi era que la pequeña niña no había despertado desde entonces y su temperatura comenzaba a aumentar de una manera preocupante.

Su estado empeoraba a medida que las horas pasaban, ya que el pequeño rostro de la niña era cubierto por una fina capa de sudor provocado por la alta temperatura que su pequeño cuerpo soportaba, además de que constantemente era asediada por momentáneos lapsos de estrepitosos temblores y constantes delirios productos de la fiebre. Forzando a que Kakashi junto con el grupo de shinobis que lo seguían aumentaran la velocidad y se apresuraran a regresar lo más pronto posible a la aldea.

Afortunadamente y gracias a su rapidez lograron llegar con excito a las afueras de la aldea. A lo lejos se lograban apreciar las grandes murallas que rodeaban la prestigiada aldea y las monumentales cabezas de los Hokages esculpidas con sumo detalle dentro de la aldea.

Así el grupo de shinobis aumentó aun más la velocidad y con una gran rapidez entraron por las grandes puertas de la aldea sin siquiera detenerse para dar aviso de su llegada a los shinobis que custodiaban la entrada. Para Kakashi era más importante llevar inmediatamente a la niña al hospital, ya que temía por la salud de la niña y que la pequeña muriera por la falta de atención medica.

Atravesó con gran habilidad las congestionadas calles de la aldea hasta llegar a la entrada del enorme edificio, entró rápidamente y llegó hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista, de inmediato le explicó la situación de la niña a lo cual la mujer respondió rápidamente pidiendo el equipo de médicos necesarios para atenderla. Unos segundos después apreciaron algunas enfermera junto a un medico y se llevaron a la niña a una habitación para estabilizarla. Kakashi solo se limitó a observar como la niña poco a poco desaparecía de su vista atreves del largo pasillo por el cual se la llevaban a gran velocidad.

—_Descuide, se recuperara_— dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa amable dibujada en sus labios, tratando con esto de despreocupar a Kakashi. A lo cual el solo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo...

—_La dejo en sus maños_— y dicho esto se marcho en dirección a la torre Hokage para informar a detalle lo ocurrido durante la misión al tercer Hokage, que seguramente estaría esperándolo.

El tercer Hokage estaba cómodamente sentado en las amplias instalaciones de su oficina al tiempo que revisaba con sumo cuidado algunos papeles que estaban aglomerados en la superficie de su escritorio. Cuando la presencia de una persona muy conocida lo hiso dejar de lado su minuciosa inspección, fijando su mirada en una de las ventanas de su oficina.

— ¿_Así que ya regresaron? ¿Qué tal les fue?_ —pregunto con evidente curiosidad y amabilidad Sarutobi aun con su mirada perdida entre los papeles. Al tiempo que Kakashi aparecía sigilosamente por la ventana de la oficina.

—_Lamento informarle que no logramos llegar a aldea de la nube, ya que antes de llegar fuimos atacados por un grupo de shinobis pertenecientes a la misma. Lo cual provocó la destrucción de una pequeña aldea_— dijo Kakashi con un evidente tono de decepción, posicionándose frente al amplio escritorio de Sarutobi.

—_Ya veo_—contestó Sarutobi con el mismo tono que Kakashi al tiempo que bajaba su mirada y juntaba sus manos encima de su escritorio. Se sentía algo consternado por la destrucción de la villa y por no haber conseguido ninguna alianza con la aldea de la nube. Así durante algún tiempo Sarutobi continuo preguntando detalles a Kakashi, cuando Kakashi le comentó algo que no se esperaba.

—_Pero, además de eso algo más paso en ese lugar_— contestó Kakashi provocando con su comentario que la mirada de Sarutobi se posicionara nuevamente sobre él.

— ¿_A que te refieres Kakashi? _—preguntó Sarutobi totalmente confundido ante la declaración de Kakashi.

—_Fue la extraña actitud de uno de los shinobis que nos atacó_— dijo Kakashi emitiendo una pequeña pausa para observar el expectante rostro de Sarutobi para después continuar con su relato. — _Me pareció muy extraño que ese sujeto intentara huir de la batalla con una niña de la pequeña aldea_— complemento Kakashi antes de ser interrumpido por Sarutobi.

— ¿_Una niña?_ — pregunto algo confundido Sarutobi, al igual que a Kakashi tal comportamiento por parte de aquel shinobi le pareció demasiado extraño.

—_Si, así es. Durante la batalla intento huir con esa niña, pero logre evitar que huyera deteniéndolo en el acto_— dijo Kakashi recibiendo una señal de entendimiento por parte de Sarutobi.

— _¿y que paso con la niña?_ —pregunto nuevamente Sarutobi.

—_La traje a la aldea, en estos momentos esta siendo revisada en el hospital_—respondió Kakashi, pero justo antes de que Sarutobi intentara pronunciar alguna otra pregunta la puerta de su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver al medico que momentos antes se había llevado a la pequeña niña.

— _¡SARUTOBI-SAMA! Tiene que acompañarme, la niña que trajo Kakashi-san es…es..una…_—el hombre tubo que dejar la oración a medias ya que había corrido directamente en busca de Sarutobi para informar su descubrimiento, provocando que su respiración agitada le dificultara transmitir el mensaje.

— _¡HABLA YA! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CON LA NIÑA?_ — Gritó Sarutobi ante la falta de información por parte de aquel hombre.

—_Es una Hyūga_—ante la respuesta tanto Kakashi como Sarutobi quedaron atónitos, las muecas de sorpresa se dejaron percibir rotundamente en los rostros de los dos hombres. Rápidamente Sarutobi se puso de pie, provocando que tanto Kakashi como el medico salieran a toda velocidad al hospital donde la pequeña Hyūga se recuperaba seguidos por el tercer Hokage.

Flash Back

El medico junto con algunas enfermeras llevaban a la pequeña niña a una de las habitaciones del hospital, al llegar de inmediato trataron de controlar su temperatura y revisar cualquier otra anomalía que la pequeña presentara. Afortunadamente después de una ardua labor lograron estabilizarla pero aun no lograba despertar, por lo cual el medico ordenó a las enfermeras que se retiraran a descansar y que después regresaran a cuidar de la niña.

Ante esa petición las enfermeras abandonaron el lugar dejando al medico en la habitación de la niña, aun seguía algo preocupado ante su inconsciencia así que se acercó a ella para revisarla nuevamente, cuando algo en el cuello de la niña llamó su atención, al parecer era un pequeño dije.

Envuelto en la curiosidad tomó entre sus manos aquel pequeño objeto y lo observó detenidamente, una mueca de duda se formo en su rostro, él conocía ese emblema. El problema era que no recordaba donde lo había visto. Comenzó a hacer un poco de memoria cerrando sus ojos, tratando de recordar.

Cuando repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el emblema de ese dije era del extinto clan Hyūga. Pero entonces eso quería decir que esa niña podría ser una Hyūga. Rápidamente y con sumo cuidado acerco su mano al rostro de la pequeña y delicadamente alzo un parpado de la niña. Para su sorpresa, debajo de esa delicada capa de piel se escondían los inconfundibles ojos grisáceos de los Hyūga.

Ante su descubrimiento salió a toda velocidad a la torre Hokage, aun algo incrédulo ante su hallazgo.

Fin Flash Back

Mientras tanto en el hospital dos mujeres caminaban por un largo pasillo dentro del hospital, ambas eran enfermeras y se dirigían a la habitación de la pequeña Hinata para asegurarse de que esta estuviera bien. Hablaban cómodamente cuando una de las mujeres sacó a flote un tema de conversación poco grato para ambas.

—_Dentro de poco se cumplirán seis años desde la muerte de mi padre y de mi esposo_—comentó con un tono triste y deprimido una de las mujeres.

—_Satsuma-chan deberías de dejar de pensar en eso. Te dañas más a ti misma recordando cosas dolorosas_—Respondió la otra mujer al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañera en señal de apoyo.

— ¡_Es que no puedo!, aun siento tanta rabia. Ellos no merecían morir así, mi padre era un hombre ejemplar al igual que mi esposo_— desdecía Satsuma casi al borde del llanto.

—_Tranquila_—Respondía la otra mujer al tiempo que abrazaba a Satsuma en un abrazo casi maternal. —_Por lo memos tienes el consuelo de que los culpables ya pagaron_— Ante ese comentario el ceño de Satsuma se frunció notoriamente y se alejó rápidamente del abrazo de su amiga provocando que esta la mirara un tanto confundida.

—_No es suficiente, nunca será suficiente pago por lo que hicieron._ — El tono en el que Satsuma hablaba era frio y lleno de rencor. Sus palabras reflejaban el enorme rencor que por años habían asediado su alma, volviendo una mujer distante y con pocos deseos de vivir.

—_Satsuma-chan será mejor que continuemos con nuestro trabajo. _—Con ese comentario la otra mujer intento desviar un poco la conversación y evitar que su amiga continuara reprochándose a si misma la muerte de sus familiares. Conociendo ya de ante mano que ese tema le provocaba una gran depresión a su amiga y nublaba por completo su raciocinio decidió que sería mejor dar por terminada esa charla.

Después de algunos cuantos metros llegaron a la habitación de la pequeña niña que Kakashi había llevado al hospital. Estaba recostada en una cama colocada junto a una ventana que daba directo al centro de la cuidad, además de que en esta se encontraba un pequeño florero plateado con unas cuantas flores inundando la habitación con un aroma floral muy dulce. Los cálidos rayos del sol entraban delicadamente por la ventana iluminando y realzando las facciones de la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente en la cama dándole una apariencia casi angelical. A pesar de que su rostro estaba siendo manchado por una marca de un golpe, este no perdía su encanto ante la vista de ambas enfermeras.

— ¿_No crees que es muy linda?_ —Dijo una de las enfermeras dirigiéndose a su compañera.

—_Si tienes razón, es muy linda. ¿Me pregunto por que estará aquí?_ —ambas enfermeras se cuestionaban entre si al tiempo que observaban detenidamente a la pequeña niña.

— ¡_Ya recordé!_ _Satsuma-chan podrías esperarme un momento. Por fin he recordado donde deje esos papeles. ¡Ahora vuelvo!_—dijo la otra mujer con una expresión de alegría en su rostro, ambas mujeres habían estado buscando unos papeles de vital importancia pero por un descuido habían olvidado el paradero de los dichosos papeles. Recibió una pequeña señal de entendimiento por parte de Satsuma y salió por la puerta dejándola sola en la habitación de Hinata.

Cuando repentinamente el pequeño cuerpo de la niña comenzó a moverse de una manera un tanto agresiva, levantaba sus manos a la altura de su rostro como si quisiera defenderse de algo o de alguien. Repentinamente entre sueños comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras inentendibles para satsuma.

—_Y-Yo……n-no hice nada……por favor……no……_—eran algunas de las palabras que difícilmente se lograban entender de la pequeña niña.

De inmediato Satsuma corrió al auxilio de la pequeña, le preocupaba la manera en la que estaba reaccionando. Parecía demasiado aterrada, cuando repentinamente la pequeña soltó un fuerte grito provocando que abriera sus ojos para después volver a quedar inconsciente en su cama.

Repentinamente la habitación se quedo en un completo silencio, casi sepulcral donde solamente se lograba distinguir la agitada respiración de la niña después de tan traumática pesadilla. Satsuma se había quedado en un completo shock después de haber visto esos ojos grisáceos desaparecer detrás de los parpados de aquella niña. Repentinamente todo buen pensamiento con respecto a esa niña despareció dejando solo un enorme vacio en el raciocinio de la mujer.

Su rostro estaba totalmente estático al igual que su cuerpo. El cual solo era sacudido ligeramente por un pequeño temblor que corría a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral. Lentamente tomó entre sus manos una de las almohadas que yacían en la cama y la levantó hasta la altura de su pecho. El temblor comenzó a intensificarse hasta llegar a cubrir todo su cuerpo a medida que la mujer observaba a la niña inconsciente con unos ojos totalmente vacios de cualquier sentimiento.

Tan solo se podía apreciar la fuerza de agarre con la cual sostenía la almohada, repentinamente y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento dejo caer la almohada en el rostro de la niña evitando así la entrada de oxigeno a la pequeña, después de unos momentos la falta de oxigeno provoco que las pequeñas manos de la niña comenzaran a agitarse desesperadamente en la búsqueda del vital elemento.

Lo cual hacía que la mujer solo intensificara la presión ejercida sobre la almohada, poco a poco los pequeños brazos empezaron a perder intensidad en sus frenéticos movimientos hasta llegas a ser casi imperceptibles. Una sonrisa de victoria se marco en el rostro de la mujer la cual era opacada por la locura que sus ojos emanaban.

Todo perecía perdido para la pequeña Hinata cuando repentinamente unos fuertes brazos tomaron a la mujer por los hombros y la arrojaron fuertemente al suelo, salvándola de su trágico final.

La mujer levantó su mirada y lo primerio que sus ojos observaron fueron los rostros de tres hombres totalmente incrédulos ante el maligno acto que estuvo a punto de cometer. Afortunadamente Kakashi junto con Sarutobi y el medico habían llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar el malévolo acto y lograr detenerlo. Obedeciendo a sus instintos Kakashi alejo a la mujer de la niña arrojándola al fuertemente al suelo al tiempo que el medico corría en dirección a la pequeña niña.

— _¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE COMETER TAL ATROCIDAD?_ —Sarutobi estaba consternado por la actitud de la mujer, así que incapaz de idear una escusa por parte de la mujer para tal acto solo se limito a reprocharle a la mujer por sus insanas acciones.

—_Yo…yo…_—era lo único que balbuceaba al tiempo que algunas lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Incapaz de responder salió a toda velocidad del lugar dejando a los tres hombres en la habitación.

—_SARUTOBI-SAMA no respira_—el grito del medico hiso que tanto Kakashi como Sarutobi se olvidaran de la mujer y se centraran en la pequeña. Pero inevitablemente una sensación de inutilidad comenzó a crece en ellos ya que lo único que podían hacer era observar los desesperados intentos del médico por hacerla reaccionar.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, todo el ambiente del lugar estaba tenso cuando afortunadamente una chispa de luz provoco que el tenso ambiente cambiara por uno de completa alegría. La pequeña había reaccionado, la señal fue una frenética bocanada de aire que la pequeña embozó al reclamar el preciado elemento. Provocando que una sonrisa de satisfacción se marcara en el rostro de los tres hombres.

Ya controlada la situación Sarutobi comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la cama de la niña, observándola detenidamente cuando un susurro se dejó escapar de sus labios.

—_Hikari Hyūga…_—Sarutobi estaba sorprendido, esa niña era la viva imagen de la desaparecida esposa de el gran líder de los Hyūga, Hiashi Hyūga. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, tal vez por fin lograría cumplir parte de aquella promesa que le prometió antes de morir.

Cuando el destello del pequeño dije de la niña llamó su atención, Sarutobi acercó su mano y con sumo detalle levantó la fina pieza de joyería entre sus dedos. La observó detenidamente por unos instantes para después dibujar una cálida sonrisa y decir…

—_Esto lo confirma todo, esta niña es la hija de Hiashi Hyūga._ —tanto Kakashi como el medico quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de Sarutobi, no solo habían encontrado con vida a una Hyūga si no que además de todo habían encontrado a la legitima heredera del clan.

—_Ahora entiendo todo_— comentó Kakashi adoptando una pose pensativa al tempo que colocaba una de sus manos debajo de su mentón y cerraba momentáneamente sus ojos.

— _¿A qué te refieres Kakashi?_ —Preguntó Sarutobi con algo de incertidumbre.

—_A que ahora comprendo el porque el shinobi de la nube intento llevársela_— comentó Kakashi aun sin abrir sus ojos. Sarutobi analizó las palabras de Kakashi por un momento para responder…—_Eso quiere decir que la noticia de que una Hyūga esta viva ya debe haberse esparcido por todas las naciones—_a lo cual ambos hombre solo asintieron en señal de afirmación.

—_Bien, lo importante ahora es la recuperación de la niña. Por eso quiero que dos AMBU custodien a la niña en lo que se recupera. No quiero que vuelva a suceder algo como esto. _—dijo Sarutobi en un tono autoritario. Pero aun no hacia lo más difícil de la situación lo cual era informar al consejo, ya que temía por la decisión que estos pudieran llegar a tomar. Aun así él ya había decidió, la niña viviría con el en su casa al lado de el pequeño Naruto.

Pero los pensamientos de Sarutobi se vieron interrumpidos por los pequeños movimientos que la niña comenzó a realizar, provocando que este se acercara nuevamente a la orilla de la cama.

Poco a poco los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, se sentía un poco cansada pero aun así continúo abriendo sus perlados ojos cuando ante ella aparecieron las siluetas de tres extraños hombres los cuales la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esto provocó que la pequeña se escondiera entre las sabanas al no sabe en donde se encontraba o quienes eran esas personas, lo cual la aterraba de sobremanera al no tener idea de lo que le pudiera pasar.

Ver nuevamente esos ojos le causó una gran alegría a Sarutobi, tanto que no logro evitar que su sonrisa más amplia se dibujara en su rostro.

—_Tranquila pequeña, ya estas a salvo._ —las palabras de Sarutobi hicieron que Hinata se descubriera un poco su rostro y fijara su inconfundible mirada en él, ese hombre de alguna manera le transmitía mucha confianza.

—_Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?_ — pregunto amablemente Sarutobi.

La pequeña dudo un poco, pero después de volver a ver el rostro sonriente de aquel hombre contestó…

—_H-Hinata…H-Hyūga_—contestó apenas en un susurro casi inaudible dejando escuchar su melodiosa voz para después volveré a cubrir completamente con las sabanas. Provocando una pequeña carcajada por parte de Sarutobi y de los demás espectadores.

—_Creo que no será necesario que permanezca más en el hospital, a mi punto de vista ya esta bien. Solo será necesario que coma algo para que recupere un poco sus fuerzas._ — dijo el doctor interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación que Sarutobi y Hinata sostenían.

—_Entonces está decidido, hoy mismo te llevaré a mi casa. Quiero que conozcas a Naruto, el tiene tu misma edad. Creo que los dos se van a llevar muy bien_— decía Sarutobi a la aun escondida niña.

Era lógico que estuviera confundida ya que estaba rodeada de personas extrañas y en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella. Estaba un poco atónita ya que al ver sus ojos ninguno de esos hombres que se encontraba en esa habitación había reaccionado mal, era como si sus ojos fueran normales ante ellos. Lo cual la tenía aun más confundida ¿Qué había pasado con Midoriko-san y Rokú-san? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Quiénes eran esas extrañas personas? Miles de preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza causando que el miedo la dominara por completo. Pero a pesar del miedo, una pregunta se creaba con mucha intensidad en su cabeza ¿Quién era Naruto? sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a ese niño que aquel amable hombre mencionaba con tanto entusiasmo.

—_Kakashi, podrías ir a mi casa y avisar que preparen la habitación que esta en frente de la de Naruto_— dijo Sarutobi a Kakashi, el cual asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación rumbo a la mansión de Sarutobi.

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión un poco retirada del hospital, un pequeño niño corría despavoridamente entre los lujosos pasillos siendo perseguido por un joven de aproximadamente 15 años de edad. La cual trataba inútilmente de atrapar al pequeño niño hiperactivo para que este tomara un baño.

Su nombre era Sora, trabajaba en la mansión del tercer Hokage trabajando como empleada domestica y en ocasiones como la niñera del pequeño niño rubio. Era una joven de tez clara, cabellera negra la cual le llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros y que sujetaba en una media cola. Ella y su familia eran originarias del país de las olas pero debido a la falta de empleo la familia se había mudado a la aldea de la hoja por una mejor oportunidad de vida. De eso ya habían pasado dos años así que Sora tenia soportando los comportamientos de Naruto por un buen rato.

—_Naruto-san ¡por favor deténgase!_ —gritaba la joven totalmente exhausta ya que ya tenia un buen rato persiguiendo por toda la casa al pequeño niño.

— ¡_No! Sora-chan aun no me quiero bañar_—decía Naruto al otro lado del pasillo con una expresión de puchero en su rostro.

— ¡_Ya veras niño travieso!_ —dijo casi gritando Sora al tiempo que emprendía nuevamente su carrera para atrapar a Naruto lo cual provoco que este dejara escapar un pequeño grito de susto y que tratara de salir corriendo nuevamente.

Pero cuando trato de salir corriendo no se dio cuenta de que alguien había aparecido detrás de él. Lo cual provocó que el pequeño rubio chocara estrepitosamente con las piernas del extraño y que cayera al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos al tiempo que frotaba con sus manos la parte de su cabeza en la que se había golpeado, alborotando más su cabellera rubia. Para encontrarse con un sujeto extremadamente extraño de cabellera plateada y que traía cubierto casi por completo su rostro.

— _¡Hola!_ —dijo aquel sujeto levantando una de sus manos en señal de saludo dirigiéndose al pequeño Naruto y la joven que lo perseguía. —_Solo he venido a traer un mensaje del tercero, quiere que preparen la habitación que se encuentra frente a la habitación de Naruto_—termino diciendo aun sonriente, a pesar de que traía una mascara cubriendo su rostro se lograban aprecias las muecas que este hacia.

— _¿Es acaso que alguien más va a vivir en esta casa?_ —preguntó Sora con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Había que admitir que aquel extraño shinobi no era nada feo y con esa mascara le daba un toque tan misterioso y extremadamente…sexy.

—_Si, así parece. Entonces me retiro._ —y diciendo eso el sexy shinobi despareció del lugar a gran velocidad. Dejando a Sora y a Naruto algo confundidos por la poca información.

—_Sora-chan ¿Quién va a vivir aquí?_ —preguntó con total curiosidad Naruto a la aun sonrojada sora.

—_No lo se. Solo espero que sea él_— Eso ultimo lo dijo más para si misma que para el confundido Naruto.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el extraño-sexy shinobi había entregado el mensaje, la poca luz que el atardecer aun dejaba ver demostraba que el tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Por suerte para Sora por fin había conseguido que Naruto tomara un baño, lo único que aun la tenia atareada era la habitación, ya que por años esta no había sido usada por nadie. Por lo tanto estaba algo polvorienta y fue necesario cambiar todas las sabanas de la cama al igual que las cortinas y demás decoraciones.

Pero para Naruto fueron las horas más desesperantes de toda su vida, lo demostraban las extrañas actitudes que estaba tomando ya que estaba por primera vez en su corta vida sentado pensativamente en una pequeña silla en las afueras del pasillo de su habitación. Tenía los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados dándole una apariencia de un pequeño zorrito. Estaba totalmente impaciente, la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro. Quería saber quien era la persona que dormiría frente a su habitación de ahora en adelante. Tal vez sea otro anciano amigo del viejo Hokage, pensaba para si Naruto. Eso realmente le preocupaba ya que tal vez de ahora en adelante tendría que recibir regaños por parte de un viejo cascarrabias incluso en la privacidad de su habitación y claramente él no estaba dispuesto a soportar eso.

—_Naruto-san deberías irte a dormir ya es un poco tarde_—Repentinamente Sora había aparecido en la escena sin que Naruto se diera cuenta provocando que este saltara un poco en su lugar y que casi se cayera de la silla.

—_Sora-chan me asustaste ¡Datttebayo!_—la manera en la que lo decía provocaba que Sora emitiera unas pequeñas risitas producto de las muecas que Naruto emitía. —_pero aun no me iré a dormir, voy a esperar al viejo Hokage. Quiero saber quien es la persona que quiere vivir aquí_—.

—_Naruto-san, pero ya es muy tarde y creo que Sarutobi-sama se va a tardar_—

—_no importa……yo es..per..are…_…—Era lo que Naruto decía entre bostezos mostrando una cara de seguridad lo cual causo que una gotita de sudor apareciera en la nuca de Sora al tiempo que mostraba una cara de total negación.

Después de no más de 20 minutos Naruto ya estaba totalmente dormido a la mitad del pasillo de su habitación emitiendo unos pequeños ronquidos los cuales llamaron la atención de Sora, la cual levantó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación para que descansara más cómodamente.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Sarutobi preparaba los últimos detalles para llevarse a la pequeña Hyūga. Aun no daba aviso a ningún miembro del consejo y había ordenado al medico y a Kakashi que no dijeran nada al respecto.

Después de que la niña despertara le dieron de comer algunos alimentos ligeros lo que provoco que esta se quedarse dormida otra vez. El medico dijo que era normal y que no había nada de que preocuparse pero por desgracia eso evitó que Sarutobi le hiciera algunas preguntas de su vida.

Delicadamente tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y salió del hospital dirigiéndose a su casa. Al llegar claramente se percato de que Naruto ya estaba dormido de no ser así no existiría la calma y quietud que en esos momentos se percibía. Siguió caminado discretamente hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro en ella. Delicadamente recostó a la pequeña para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Después abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, el cual estaba profundamente dormido. Embozó una pequeña sonrisa y después se dirigió a su propia habitación. Mañana será un día muy difícil, pensaba para si Sarutobi antes de desparecer entre los largos pasillos del lugar.

La quietud de la noche había pasado muy rápido dando paso a los cálidos rayos del sol de un nuevo día, Hinata aun estaba cómodamente recostada en la enorme cama de su nueva habitación. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos tratando de que estos se acostumbraran a la luz, cuando repentinamente abrió sus ojos de par en par al tiempo que se sentaba rápidamente sobre la cama.

No lograba reconocer nada de ese lugar, todo era totalmente extraño para ella. Por más que intentara hacer memoria no lograba recordar absolutamente nada, lo último que vagamente recordaba era la imagen dos niños hablando con ella. No tenía idea de cómo es que había llegado ahí, cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de los tres hombres que anteriormente había conocido. De inmediato salió de la cama y se dirigió aun no muy confiada hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Levantó tímidamente la mano y la colocó sobre la perilla y lentamente comenzó a girarla. La abrió un poco, solo para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca para después salir tímidamente al exterior. Le sorprendió la imponente mansión ya que toda su vida había crecido en una humilde cabaña, así que esa casa le parecía demasiado hermosa. Comenzó a caminar atreves de los largos pasillos admirando las finas piezas de artesanía que adornaban el lugar, cuando su vista se fijo en lo que para ella fue lo más hermoso de todo lo que con anterioridad había visto.

Justo a la mitad del largo pasillo se encontraba una enorme puerta que llevaba justamente a un enorme jardín lleno de flores de distintos colores y formas adonadas por una pequeña fuente de agua la cual al recibir los brillantes rayos del sol le daban un efecto hermoso.

Ante tan magnifica vista no logro evitar atravesar la enorme puerta y correr a admirar de más de cerca la bella imagen que había descubierto. Era tan bello que se olvido por completo que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella.

Mientras tanto un pequeño rubio dormía plácidamente en su habitación, estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera sintió que estaba literalmente colgando de la orilla de la cama. Pero para su mala suerte la fuerza de gravedad hiso su trabajo provocando que el pequeño rubio cayera estrepitosamente desde lo alto de su cama dándole un fuerte golpe al caer.

—_Auch.. Eso dolió_— decía para si el pequeño rubio al tiempo que se ponía de pie sobándose la cabeza.

Repentinamente recodó el motivo por el cual se había quedado (según él) despierto hasta tarde, tenia que descubrir quien era la persona que viviría en esa casa. Supuso que al ser demasiado temprano aun estaría durmiendo así que salió a toda velocidad de su habitación cayendo nuevamente al enredarse sus pies con la sabana, nuevamente se levantó y comenzó otra vez su carrera. Pero su frenética carrea de vio interrumpida al percatarse de que la puerta de la habitación de enfrente estaba abierta.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, tenia que descubrir quien estaba ahí. Pero al entrar se llevó la decepción de su vida ya que dentro de esa habitación, no había nadie.

El enfado se vio marcado automáticamente en su rostro, así que cerró la puerta de la habitación con mucha fuerza para después caminar en dirección a la oficina de Sarutobi. Necesitaba respuestas y él era el único que se las podía dar. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta la puerta que daba directo al jardín ya que la oficina de Sarutobi se encontraba pasando esa puerta.

Su mirada estaba fija en su objetivo y su caminar era fuerte y decidido pero al pasar por la enorme puerta que daba directo al jardín algo llamó su atención. Repentinamente la fuerte expresión de su rostro cambio notoriamente despareciendo todo rastro de enojo.

Se había quedado parado justo en la mitad del pasillo con la boca entre abierta y con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Los ojos azules del Naruto se habían quedado atrapados en lo que para él era un ángel…

Dentro de aquel jardín se encontraba una niña totalmente entusiasmada por la gran cantidad de flores del lugar, estaba tan absorta examinando las flores que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por un pequeño niño rubio totalmente fascinado por su presencia.

Jamás en su vida había visto a alguien como esa niña, por la posición en la que estaba solo la podía observar de perfil pero eso era suficiente para que lograra apreciar sus facciones. Lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, eran totalmente diferentes a cualquiera que hubiera visto. Pero aun así le parecieron hermosos, era una belleza extraña y diferentes pero totalmente cautivadores.

Continuara……………

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He aquí el curto capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado ahora ¿Qué pasara ahora que Naruto ya conoció a Hinata? ¿Qué será lo que el consejo decidirá con respecto a Hinata? ¿Cómo reaccionaran lo Ushiha cuando se enteren? Y ¿Cómo reaccionara Hinata cuando se de cuanta de la presencia de Naruto? En lo personal yo tampoco lo se XD. No, es broma pero lo sabremos en el siguiente cap. En lo personal creo que quedo demasiado largo XD pero es que quería que por lo menos uno de ellos se conociera. Y una buena notica (al menos para mí) Ahora si tengo tiempo libre ya que por fin salí de vacaciones ( heeeeeeeeeeeee ), así que no tardare en actualizar el próximo.

Por cierto ¿alguien sabe como llama Naruto a Sarutobi? La verdad no puedo recordar, lo llame _viejo Hokage_, ya que es casi igual que _vieja Tsunade_ es por eso que lo llame así. Si alguien lo sabe me podría decir en un review o en un mensaje personal. Ya que no tengo idea, sufro de perdida de memoria a corto plazo así que se me dificulta mucho retener nombres^///^.

Hasta el próximo cap.

Sayo!!!


	5. En busca de Naruto kun

Hola!!!

Por fin aquí esta la continuación. Realmente ya estaba un poquito desesperada por que no Naru y Hina aun no se conocían ¬¬….

Así que me propuse que en este si se conocieran definitivamente ^///^. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre agradezco infinitamente sus reviews. Así que dejen reviews XD.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Destinos cruzados

Naruto se había quedado literalmente pasmado, jamás en su vida había visto a alguien como esa niña. Aun seguía en la misma posición, solo parado ahí con la boca entre abierta y viéndola fijamente. Cuando…

— _¿Qué Haces Naruto?—_repentinamente la voz de un hombre resonó justamente detrás de él haciéndolo saltar un poco en su lugar y dejar escapar un pequeño grito que afortunadamente no llegó a oídos de Hinata. Desafortunadamente la sorpresa fue tan grande que Naruto termino cayendo detrás de la pared. Rápidamente intentó levantarse y descubrir a la persona que casi le provoca un infarto.

— _¿Pero que…? …Iruka-Sensei ¿Qué haces aquí?—_Dijo Naruto con un toque de sorpresa al ver a su Sensei tan temprano. Era normal ver a Iruka en la mansión de Sarutobi ya que Iruka usualmente entrenaba a Naruto cuando Sarutobi estaba demasiado ocupado pero en esa ocasión era demasiado temprano para que estuviera ahí.

— _Creo que la mejor pregunta es ¿Qué es lo TÚ haces aquí tan temprano? normalmente a estas horas estas completamente dormido—_respondió Iruka con una gran sonrisa esperando un berrinche ó alguna clase de reproche por parte del rubio pero la respuesta de Naruto no fue la que él esperaba…

Naruto comenzó a reírse nerviosamente al tiempo que evadía completamente la mirada de Iruka y se mantenía escondido detrás de la pared que lo separaba del jardín. Eso llamó la atención de Iruka así que instintivamente levantó su mirada y la dirigió al jardín, su sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrarse con una pequeña niña que disfrutaba alegremente de las diversas flores del lugar. _Con que era eso Naruto, _pensó Iruka_. _Repentinamente una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que nuevamente posaba su vista en el nervioso rubio que aun seguía escondido detrás de la puerta observando nerviosamente los movimientos de Iruka.

—_Supongo…que aun no vas a saludarla, ¿vedad Naruto?—_preguntó Iruka aun con un semblante sonriente al tiempo que bajaba su rostro a la altura de Naruto. Provocando que Naruto ahogara un _¿Qué? _El cual no grito ya que estaba demasiado nervioso para poder responder. Y esa extraña actitud no paso desapercibida por Iruka he inconscientemente amplio aun más su sonrisa haciendo que Naruto se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—_No, espera ¿Qué haces?— _trataba de decir Naruto ya que repentinamente Iruka comenzó a caminar con pasos decididos hasta donde se localizaba la pequeña niña al tiempo que Naruto intentaba detenerlo haciendo señas con sus manos y con débiles llamados.

Hinata estaba totalmente concentrada en las flores así que no se dio cuenta del pequeño show que ocurría a sus espaldas. Pero los sonidos de los pasos de alguien acercándose la hicieron regresar al mundo real, rápidamente dirigió su vista en dirección de donde los pasos provenían encontrándose con un hombre que tenia una gran cicatriz por encima de su nariz. Al tiempo que Iruka caminaba tranquilamente viendo como Naruto trataba de detenerlo aun sin salir de su escondite lo cual le causaba mucha gracia, giró su rostro para ver a la niña y repentinamente se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a ella. Eso causo que Hinata se asustara y que tratara de esconder nuevamente sus ojos tras su flequillo.

Por su parte, Iruka al ver esos ojos grisáceos que la señalaban como una Hyūga se había quedado sin habla. Todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que habían pasado aquella trágica noche en la cual sus padres habían muerto por causa del Kyubi, habían vuelto a su cabeza en una fracción de segundo. Una gran tristeza comenzó a invadirlo, recordando como por años había lamentado la muerte de sus padres y había incriminado injustamente a los Hyūga y al pequeño Naruto por todo lo ocurrido. Ya que Iruka había sido uno de los pocos testigos que había presenciado el momento en el que el cuarto Hokage había sellado al Kyubi en su pequeño hijo. Pero gracias a Sarutobi, había conocido la verdad con respecto a los Hyūga. Era por esa razón que el mismo Iruka se había presentado ante el tercer Hokage con la intención de ayudar en los entrenamientos de Naruto. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y nuevamente fijó su vista en la frágil niña que temblaba un poco, sintió una gran ternura y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de continuar con su camino.

Lentamente Iruka se acercó y se arrodillo frente a la pequeña niña para quedar a su estatura y verla más detenidamente, por su parte Hinata instintivamente se alejó algunos pasos lejos del extraño hombre, causando que Iruka riera un poco.

—_No tengas miedo pequeña—_dijo Iruka extendiéndole su mano al tiempo que mostraba una gran sonrisa. Por su parte Hinata estaba algo indecisa, jamás en su vida había visto a ese hombre y realmente no se sentía muy segura estando en ese lugar. Pero al ver el cálido rostro de ese hombre terminó por corresponder colocando tímidamente su mano sobre la de él después de algunos minutos de meditarlo. Con un pequeño jalón Iruka la acercó más a él, lo suficiente para poder admirar esos ojos plateados.

—_Que hermosos ojos tienes__— _dijo inconscientemente Iruka provocando que Hinata se sobresaltara un poco y que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara sus mejillas. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de halagos y mucho menos cuando estos iban dirigidos a sus ojos. Pero nuevamente la voz de Iruka la sacó de su asombro.

—_Dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?—_ Hinata comenzó a parpadear por algunos momentos, divagando entre contestar o no. Pero al ver nuevamente esa cálida sonrisa no dudo en contestar…

—_H-Hinata…—_lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible al tiempo que bajaba su mirada y contemplaba nuevamente el suelo.

—_Tienes un nombre muy lindo. Mi nombre es Iruka y me da mucho gusto conocerte_— nuevamente hablo Iruka provocando que la pequeña lo mirar a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Iruka se percató del golpe que su rostro mostraba. —_ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en el rostro?— _la pregunta provocó que Hinata se sorprendiera he instintivamente levantó su mano libre hasta la altura de su rostro.

—_Y-yo….no l-lo recuerdo—_contestó débilmente al tiempo que nuevamente bajaba su mirada.

Pero a pesar de que casi era inaudible lo que la pequeña dijera no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que no llegara a oídos del hiperactiva rubio que seguía contemplando la escena desde su escondite. Aun seguía detrás de la pared observando cada movimiento que hacían y decían._ ¿Qué le habrá pasado? _pensaba para si el rubio ya que no se había percatado de ese golpe en su rostro así que comenzó a preocuparse. Pero además de eso saber su nombre le había emocionado un poco, ese nombre le había parecido lindo_ Hinata_.

Repentinamente esa sonrisa maliciosa volvió a apoderarse del rostro de Iruka haciendo que tanto Hinata como Naruto se pusieran algo nerviosos, solo Kami sabría lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos por la cabeza de Iruka.

—_Sabes Hinata, hay alguien que quiere conocerte—_terminó diciendo Iruka al tiempo que se levantaba y animaba a la pequeña Hinata a que lo siguiera. _Pero que, ¿Qué esta haciendo? ¡Oh no!, ¿ahora que hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, _pensaba Naruto al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones y que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

Hinata aun estaba algo confundida, aun no sabía a donde la llevaba Iruka pero a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo conociéndolo de alguna manera se sentía segura. Justamente antes de llegar a la entrada, Iruka se detuvo para decir….

—_Naruto, sal un momento quiero que conozcas a alguien—_ al escuchar ese nombre Hinata abrió un poco más sus ojos, por fin conocería a Naruto. Desde que había escuchado a Sarutobi hablar de él, Hinata sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quien era Naruto. Pero para mala suerte de Hinata, Naruto jamás salió…

— ¿_Naruto?....—_Iruka volvió a llamarlo al tiempo que ambos entraban en la mansión. — _¿A dónde se fue?—_ fue lo que dijo Iruka al darse cuanta de que el pequeño rubio había desaparecido del lugar.

Mientras tanto Sarutobi estaba revisando algunos documentos tranquilamente. Aun estaba algo preocupado de cómo reaccionarían los miembros del concejo cuando se enteraran de que habían encontrado a la hija de Hiashi Hyūga. Repentinamente el sonido de la puerta de su oficina abriéndose y cerrándose lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿_Naruto?....—_ articuló Sarutobi ya que en la puerta se encontraba el pequeño rubio con ambas manos en la puerta y con la respiración algo agitada al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones. Repentinamente el rubio se movió, dirigiéndose hasta la esquina de la hitación en donde había una pequeña mesa y sin previo aviso se escondió debajo de esta.

—_Naruto ¿Qué haces?— _preguntó Sarutobi entre pequeñas risas viendo como el rubio buscaba nuevamente un escondite. —_ ¿Qué no ves? Me estoy escondiendo— _respondió Naruto ignorando completamente a Sarutobi. Por su parte Sarutobi le parecía demasiado gracioso verlo tan nervioso, supuso que tal vez le habría echo alguna travesura a Sora. Pero repentinamente los sonidos de la puerta lo hicieron olvidarse de Naruto, así que no se dio cuenta de lo que este hizo al oír los golpes de la puerta.

—_Sarutobi-sama, soy Iruka— _se escuchó una voz fuera de la oficina justó antes de abrir la puerta y dejar ver a Iruka junto con la pequeña Hinata entrar.

—_Veo que ya la conociste—_dijo Sarutobi al tiempo que le sonreía a Hinata. —_Naruto, ven un mo…— _Sarutobi no termino su oración ya que nuevamente Naruto había desaparecido del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. _¿Cómo era posible de que fuera tan veloz? _Pensaba Iruka ya que ahora eran dos las veces en las que Naruto se le había escapado. _Sorpréndete _pensaba Sarutobi, no sabia que Naruto fuera tan rápido, eso le alegro. Aunque aun tenia dudas del por que de su huida. Y Hinata simplemente no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pronto el tiempo pasó y Sarutobi aprovechó que Hinata estuviera ahí para que aclarara sus dudas. Lamentablemente lo que escucho no le grado del todo, ya que se había enterado de que la madre de la niña había muerto cuando ella nació. Sarutobi esperaba que al haber encontrado a la hija de Hiashi, Hizashi y su hijo estuvieran con ella. Pero al parecer ella ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de ellos. De lo que si estaba seguro era que la batalla entre los shinobis de la nube y Konoha había sido demasiado traumática para ella, así que su mente bloqueó esos recuerdos y por eso no recordaba como se había lastimado y tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Repentinamente alguien tocó nuevamente la puerta y ahora la persona que apareció fue Sora. Rápidamente le explicaron que Hinata viviría de ahora en adelante en esa casa y que ahora parte de su trabajo seria cuidarla al igual que Naruto. Sora solo asintió y con una gran sonrisa se llevó a la niña para que tomara un baño.

—_Por cierto Iruka ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?— _preguntó amablemente Sarutobi. Haciendo que Iruka recordara el motivo de su visita.

—_Sarutobi-sama, los miembros del consejo me enviaron para informarle que ya están reunidos para la junta que usted solicitó_— terminó diciendo Iruka al tiempo que esperaba la respuesta de Sarutobi.

—_Esta bien Iruka, puedes retirarte—_ dicho esto Iruka salió de la oficina de Sarutobi dejándolo muy pensativo. Después se levantó de su silla y camino directo a la puerta y sin más remedio salió en dirección a la torre Hokage para aclarar las cosas con el consejo.

Mientras tanto Sora no dejaba de bombardear a Hinata con toda clase de preguntas, le parecía que Hinata era una niña demasiado linda y más aun al verla con uno de los kimonos que Sarutobi había comprado para ella. Era un pequeño kimono en color azul, con un bello estampado en flores blancas que hacían resaltar el color de su cabello.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa tan elegante, así que se sentía un poco extraña. Pero tenia que admitir que le encantaba ese conjunto. Aun le costaba un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a escuchar tantos halagos, sobre todo por que Sora no dejaba de decirle que sus ojos eran muy lindos. Tampoco recordaba mucho, de lo que había sucedido y eso la tenia un poco inquieta. Pero lo que realmente ocupaba los pensamientos de Hinata era _¿Quién es Naruto? y ¿Por qué no quiere que lo vea?_ Era lo que Hinata pensaba. Realmente tenía demasiada curiosidad y lo peor de todo es que ya llevaba un buen rato en esa casa y aun no conocía a Naruto. Así que tomó algo de aire y reuniendo el valor suficiente se animó a preguntar…

—_S-sora-san…etto… ¿Q-Quien es…N-Naruto-kun_?—dijo tímidamente al tiempo que jugaba inconscientemente con sus dedos índices. ¡_Kyaaaa! ¡Que linda se ve! _Pensaba para si Sora, ya que la pequeña niña se miraban tan ¡Kawaii! jugando tiernamente con sus dedos y con su cara ligeramente sonrojada. Sumándole el bello kimono, perecería una pequeña muñequita. Y en una reacción inesperada para Hinata, Sora la tomo entre sus brazos al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla contra la de la confundida niña y decía — ¡_ERES TAN LINDA_!— como si Hinata fuera alguna clase de oso de peluche.

—_Pero no me llames Sora-san, dime Sora-chan ¿de acuerdo?—_demandó sora con una supuesta cara de seriedad esperando la respuesta de Hinata. A lo cual Hinata asintió ligeramente al tiempo que sonreía tímidamente con sus ojos cerrados provocando que sora nuevamente la usara como oso de peluche.

—_Pero ¿aun no conoces a Naruto-san?—_preguntóSora aun con la pequeña entre sus brazos, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Hinata_. —Con que era por eso— _Dijo sora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —_Ha estado escondido en el jardín trasero toda la mañana porque…__—_no logró terminar la oración ya que los golpes de alguien en la entrada principal la hicieron detenerse.

—_Hina-chan esperarme un momento— _y diciendo eso Sora se dirigió a la entrada principal dejando a Hinata en el jardín.

Repentinamente Hinata comenzó a caminar un poco hasta llegar al extremo del la casa, se quedo viendo fijamente la parte trasera de la casa por un momento y después regresó para ver si Sora aun no regresaba. Pero al parecer Sora se había quedado platicando con una mujer, así que Hinata regresó nuevamente al extremo de la casa. _Sora-chan_ _dijo que estaba en el jardín trasero, eso quiere decir que si voy ahí lo encontrare. _Pensaba Hinata detenidamente, ya que realmente quería conocer a Naruto. Nuevamente junto algo de valor y comenzó a caminar al jardín trasero ya que estaba decidida en buscarlo personalmente.

No tardó demasiado en llegar y encontrarse con los grandes arboles que crecían en el patio trasero de la mansión. Repentinamente la idea de ir personalmente en busca de Naruto ya no le pareció tan buena ya que el lugar era demasiado extenso y la extensa vegetación le daba un toque algo tétrico.

Mientras tanto en un árbol no muy lejano de donde se encontraba Hinata, se encontraba el ya mencionado chico rubio sentado en una rama. Realmente se sentía algo aturdido ya que ni él mismo sabía por que había actuado de esa manera. Lo único que si sabia era que Iruka jamás debería enterarse que esa niña le había parecido bonita, le daba un poco de pena pensar que alguien se diera cuenta. Repentinamente escuchó el ruido de una ramita quebrarse lo que causo que fijara su vista en donde el sonido había provenido.

Se levantó un poco para poder identificar mejor al intruso solo para darse cuenta de que era Hinata. Nuevamente se había quedado con la boca entre abierta al verla con ese bonito atuendo y sobre todo verla en ese lugar. Caminaba temerosamente entre los grandes arboles como si buscara algo o alguien, hasta que llegó al árbol en donde estaba Naruto. Se detuvo por un momento colocando su mano en el tronco del árbol al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones, pero para mala suerte de Naruto se detuvo en un lugar donde no le era fácil a observarla. Así que intento moverse sigilosamente de lugar evitando que Hinata lo descubriera, lamentablemente no calculó la resistencia de la rama en la que se había apoyado y…

— ¡_Ouch!—_Naruto había caído pesadamente al suelo justamente frente a los ojos de la sorprendida Hinata, la cual había quedado totalmente atónita debido a la sorpresa.

Su cara mostraba gran sorpresa ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par observando detenidamente al chico rubio que intentaba levantarse. Comenzó a preocuparse, pensando que tal vez se había lastimado así que lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta donde él estaba. Al ir acercándose lograba distinguir más las facciones del pequeño rubio, ya que este estaba de espaldas dejándola ver solo su cabellera.

— ¿_T-te e-encuentras bien?_ — Pronunció Hinata al ver que el chico rubio ya se había levantado, notando como este se había tensado un poco al escucharla hablar.

Naruto se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Hinata, ya que en su mente solo había cosas como _¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? _ó _Tonta rama ¿Por qué tenía que romperse? _Pero al escuchar la tímida voz detrás de él recordó que Hinata estaba ahí. ¿_Ahora que hago? _Pensaba Naruto, lentamente comenzó a girar hasta quedar frente a frente por primera vez.

Un pequeño silencio se había formado el lugar, ya que ambos niños se habían quedado viendo fijamente a los ojos. Por su parte Hinata se había quedado sorprendida por el intenso color azul que esas orbes irradiaban, tanto que sin previó aviso desvió la mirada de sus ojos escondiéndolos nuevamente detrás de su flequillo. Naruto se había quedado algo confundido por la reacción de Hinata, así que se acercó un poco más a ella para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

—_Hinata-chan ¿Estas bien?—_ preguntó el rubio al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco para poder ver la cara de Hinata. De inmediato Hinata levantó su mirada y encaro nuevamente esos ojos azules — _¿C-como sabes mi nombre?— _La repentina pregunta causo que el nerviosísimo del rubio regresara —_Bueno…yo…lo que pasa es que…y-yo estaba escuchando cuando le dijiste tu nombre Iruka— _respondió difícilmente Naruto al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de Hinata. Por su parte Hinata se quedó callada por un momento, al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos índices. — _¿P-por que n-no querías v-verme?—_repentinamente preguntó Hinata causando que un ligero sonrojo envolviera la cara del nervioso rubio.

_¿Ahora que le digo? Yo tampoco se por que no me atrevía a hablarle, _—_N-no, te equivocas. Yo si quería conocerte pero…es solo que no estaba listo ¡Dattebayo!—_Respondió finalmente Naruto al tiempo que se reprimía mentalmente por decir eso, el tampoco entendía esa respuesta. Por su parte Hinata tampoco había entendido la respuesta pero decidió olvidarlo ya que notaba que le era demasiado difícil contestar. —_Etto...Entonces ¿T-Tú eres N-Naruto?—_

— _¿Sabes mi nombre?—_ preguntó Naruto —_L-lo que pasa es que he-e escuchado d-demasiadas v-veces tu nombre…y…y-yo…quería c-conocerte—_ahora era Hinata la que se había puesto roja al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos. —_Si, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el futuro Hokage de Konoha—_respondió efusivamente el rubio con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se señalaba a él mismo con el pulgar de su mano. Causando que Hinata lo mirara con gran curiosidad_._

—_N-Naruto-kun… ¿Q-que es un Hokage?— _preguntó Hinata con un poco de pena al no saber. —_Nani… ¿No sabes lo que es un Hokage?— _preguntó Naruto recibiendo una negativa por parte de Hinata._ —Bueno…un Hokage es…es como el líder de la aldea…si eso es— _respondió el rubio con gran seguridad. —_Y ¿Q-que hace un Hokage?—_

— _¡Ha!, un Hokage hace…mmmm…la verdad yo tampoco lo se…—_respondió el rubio con una sonrisa boba y los ojos cerrados haciendo esa mueca que le hacia parecerse a un zorrito al tiempo que ponía su mano en su nuca, causando que Hinata riera un poco. Escuchar la risa de Hinata causó que el rubio abriera sus ojos y se la quedara viendo algo confundido, pero al verla tan contenta no logró evitar reírse también.

Naruto y Hinata se habían quedado en ese lugar por un buen rato, ya que Naruto se había emocionado platicándole a Hinata de sus difíciles entrenamientos y de cómo él era mejor que Iruka y cosas así. También le había mencionado la aldea, de todos los bellos lugares que había y sobre todo del deliciosos ramen que vendían en _Ichiraku`s ramen_. Incluso le había revelado el secreto de cómo conseguir cupones gratis para comer ahí, prometiéndole que la llevaría a comer.

Para Hinata escuchar los relatos del hiperactivo rubio le parecía fascinante, ya que jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien que fuera tan amable y alegre con ella. Además de que le parecía fascinante la confianza y seguridad que irradiaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiendo una gran admiración por él. Repentinamente Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que gritaba…

— ¡_ES VERDAD!, AUN NO SE QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE VA A VIVIR AQUÍ. Ven Hinata-chan tenemos que encontrarlo_— dijo el rubio al tiempo que le extendía su mano a la asombrada niña._ —Demo…Naruto-kun y-yo soy la persona q-que va a vivir aquí— _Logró pronunciar Hinata algo roja, esperando que la noticia no le molestara a Naruto. —_ ¡Hinata-chan! ¿En verdad te vas a quedar aquí?—_ Naruto estaba totalmente entusiasmado al pensar en que Hinata se quedaría ahí, tanto que al ver como Hinata asentía tímidamente se abalanzó sobre ella y la abraso efusivamente provocando que Hinata adoptara un color rojo sobrehumano.

Pero lo que ambos niños no sabían era que sobre un árbol, se encontraba un extraño shinobi con una mascara en forma de lobo observando cada detalle de la escena. Repentinamente saltó de su escondite cayendo frente a Naruto y Hinata. Hinata estaba aterrada, la presencia de ese shinobi le causaba gran terror. Había algo en él que la hacia estremecerse un poco y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a retroceder algunos pasos. Mientras Naruto Rápidamente se colocó frente a Hinata en un acto protector al tiempo que Hinata se aferraba a al brazo de Naruto.

Pero el shinobi lo único que hacia era ver fijamente a la asustada Hinata, repentinamente este hablo…

—_Así que tú eres la Hyūga—_dijo seriamente aun sin despegar su vista de la aterrada niña. Provocando que Hinata se asustara más, ya que de alguna manera sabia su nombre. _¿Hyūga? ¿Acaso Hinata-chan es una Hyūga?, _pensaba Naruto. Eso le parecía totalmente extraño. Casi había olvidado la vez que había escuchado hablar de los Hyūga, pero aun no entendía quienes eran en realidad.

Repentinamente el shinobi saltó ágilmente sobre los arboles y tan rápido como llegó despareció de la vista de ambos niños. Rápidamente Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata al tiempo que decía…—_Hinata-chan debemos regresar— _y sin esperar por una respuesta comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión de Sarutobi. Aun estaban algo temerosos de que aquel shinobi regresara así que no se detuvieron hasta llegar al jardín principal.

—_Hinata-chan ¿sabes quien era ese sujeto?—_preguntó Naruto esperando que Hinata contestara, provocando que Hinata lo mirara fijamente al tiempo que negaba temerosamente con su cabeza. — _¿Entonces por que te llamó Hyūga? —_Naruto pregunto nuevamente. —_Es p-por que mi nombre es H-Hinata Hyūga—_

_Continuara…………………….._

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Hasta aquí lo dejo por que tengo el tiempo en mi contra y fue todo lo que logre escribir. Así que esperen el siguiente ^///^.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews se agradecen cada uno de ellos.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo fic!!!

Sayo!!!


	6. Discutiendo el destino

Estoy de vuelta!!!

Pero un poco avergonzada por la ultima actualización ˘///˘ tengo que admitir que no estaba nada inspirada y además de que el tiempo no me ayudaba en nada. Ya que si no actualizaba ese día ya no tendría tiempo de actualizar después. Así que lo termine en tiempo record (tomando en cuenta el tiempo que normalmente me tardo ¬¬) De no haber sido por ese inconveniente hubiera escrito un capitulo más interesante T^T. Pero el hubiera no exististe así que lo único que queda por hacer es continuar ^///^.

Espero que este sea más interesante y llene sus expectativas, pero debo advertir que este también lo escribí en tiempo record y que es algo corto ^///^. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y como siempre Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

—_Sarutobi-sama, los miembros del consejo me enviaron para informarle que ya están reunidos para la junta que usted solicitó_— terminó diciendo Iruka al tiempo que esperaba la respuesta de Sarutobi.

—_Esta bien Iruka, puedes retirarte—_ dicho esto Iruka salió de la oficina de Sarutobi dejándolo muy pensativo. Después se levantó de su silla y caminó directo a la puerta y sin más remedio salió en dirección a la torre Hokage para aclarar las cosas con el consejo. No tardo demasiado en llegar y encontrar a los líderes de los clanes más respetables junto a los ancianos del concejo sentados en sus respectivos lugares. El lugar estaba sumergido en un silencio incomodo, donde las miradas expectantes de los presentes analizaban cada movimiento que Sarutobi realizaba hasta llegar a su lugar correspondiente. De inmediato la voz de un hombre rompió el tenso silencio para decir…

—_Ya que estas aquí explícanos el motivo de esta reunión—_habló demandantemente Danzō atrayendo las miradas de los presentes a excepción de Sarutobi, el cual solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados con ambas manos juntas a la altura de su rostro. Después de unos tensos segundos más de meditación, Inhaló un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar…

—_Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí… El motivo de esta reunión es para dar aviso de los nuevos descubrimientos que se tienen del desaparecido clan Hyūga— _de inmediatos todos los presentes adoptaron una mueca entre confusión y asombro incluyendo al líder de los Uchihas que hasta el momento se había mantenido aislado de los demás.

— _¿A que se refiere? ¿Es acaso que se ha descubierto algo de la masacre?—_ preguntó el líder del clan Nara.

—_Por desgracia no, eso aun es un misterio que tal vez jamás se descifre— _respondió Sarutobi al tiempo que discretamente miraba a Fugaku Uchiha, evitando llamar la atención de los demás presentes. Pero el rostro de Fugaku se mantenía sereno viendo fijamente el suelo, solo con la diferencia de que su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente.

— _Las noticias son que se ha encontrado a una Hyūga viva…—_de inmediato un sinfín de preguntas y comentarios se dejo escuchar en el lugar al tiempo que los rostros de asombro de los presentes esperaban la confirmación de Sarutobi. Al iguala que Fugaku ya que había levantado su rostro y miraba directamente a Sarutobi, esas no eran buenas noticias para él.

—_El grupo de shinobis que fue asignado a la misión de restablecer la paz entre la aldea de la nube y la nuestra, el cual era liderado por Kakashi, encontró a la pequeña en una pequeña villa sola. Por desgracia, se ha confirmado que la madre Hyūga murió cuando la niña nació y había sido cuidada por una pareja de anciano del lugar— _Sarutobi hizo un pequeño silencio para observar las reacciones de los presentes, los cuales lo observaban en silencio esperando la continuación. Repentinamente la voz del líder del clan Nara habló nuevamente…

—_Entonces la madre era… ¿Hikari Hyūga? Eso quiere decir que…— _nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar_. —Así es,_ _Se trata de la hija de Hiashi Hyūga, hemos encontrado a la legitima heredera del clan Hyūga— _Habló finalmente Sarutobi.

De inmediato las reacciones de los presentes mostraban asombro he incredulidad, todos a excepción de Fugaku ya que este estaba furioso, pero lo sabía disimular perfectamente. Se mantenía aun aislado de los demás, analizando cada una de las palabras que se habían mencionado. Esa noticia lo molestaba ya que ese Hyūga al que había acecinado había tenido razón, instantáneamente sus últimas palabras regresaron a su mente…

Flash back

—_Tú…Tú eres Fugaku Ushiha…… __¿Por qué…por qué demonios lo hicieron?—_cuestiono casi gritando Keiyo.

— ¡_Pero que perspicaz eres!- _respondió burlonamente_. –Planeamos un golpe de estado para apoderarnos de lo que debió haber sido nuestro desde un principio. Pero para nuestros planes ustedes eran un obstáculo muy grande, así que debían ser eliminados…y… ¡por que no! extinguir por completo su dojutsu para que el sharingan sea el único que exista. Y con tu muerte nuestro cometido estará hecho— _respondió victorioso Fugaku, pero su lúgubre seña de victoria fue abruptamente interrumpida por una risa que Keiyo dejó escapar.

—_Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero aunque me mates no lograras acabar con los Hyūga__—_ comentó Keiyo con gran seguridad.

— _¿A que te refieres? ¿De que estas hablando?—_ la voz de Fugaku se escuchaba totalmente enfadada, al igual que su rostro mostraba el mismo sentimiento.

—_Es mejor que me mates—_ contesto Keiyo.

El ceño de Fugaku se frunció notoriamente y sin dar siquiera seña alguna de arrepentimiento ó compasión hundió velozmente el kunai en su garganta, matándolo al instante. Se puso de pie y volvió a colocarse la mascara en forma de águila en el rostro.

Fin flash back

Fugaku Sentía una gran furia al pensar que la esposa de Hiashi había logrado escapar y había traído al mundo a otra Hyūga. Estaba casi seguro de no había quedado ninguno con vida, ya que durante esos cinco años jamás se habían encontrado señas del paradero de Hizashi y Hikari Hyūga, así que ya los había dado por muertos.

Además de que se había percatado de las miradas que Sarutobi constantemente le dirigía y eso lo ponía aun más furioso. Estaba totalmente convencido de que Sarutobi sospechaba de los Uchihas, lo cual lo demostraba con las constantes preguntas que realizaba acerca de esa noche, además de que cuando había dado el aviso de que había la posibilidad de que cuatro Hyūga estuvieran vivos, Sarutobi no había dejado de observar las reacciones que este hacia. Así que la mejor manera que encontró para desviar las sospechas de Sarutobi fue crear un rumor que los excluyera de cualquier sospecha.

Aprovechando la situación y la ignorancia de los civiles había esparcido el rumor de que los Hyūga habían planeado el ataque del Kyubi, ya que estos habían estado planeando apoderarse de la aldea y para ello reclutaron a algunos shinobis renegados. Pero debido a que los Hyūga tenían algunos enemigos, estos se habían amotinado contra ellos llevándolos hasta su extinción. Por desgracia su plan había funcionado y ahora los aldeanos de Konoha culpaban a los Hyūga de lo sucedido, pero aun no lograba deshacerse de las sospechas de Sarutobi.

Ya que después de que se dictamino que Naruto Uzumaki seria el próximo Hokage, Fugaku se había enterado de que antes de morir Hiashi había delatado a los Uchihas. Lo cual había causado que Sarutobi lo vigilara constantemente y debido a eso el golpe de estado se tuvo que aplazar por algunos años. Además de que aun existía la posibilidad de que un Hyūga apareciera y que los delatara. Repentinamente alguien hablo…

—_Lo mejor será que se empiece con el entrenamiento de la Hyūga— _Habló Danzō provocando que Fugaku centrara su atención en él —_Siendo la única Hyūga, no dudo que las demás nación se interesen en ella. Y no podemos dejar que se apoderen de ese Dōjutsu, lo mejor será prepararla para que sea gran arma para Konoha. __Y yo me propongo para entrenarla debidamente_— nuevamente habló demandantemente. Causando que Sarutobi lo mirara con desaprobación ya que conocía los métodos de Danzō y le preocupaba pensar que alguien apoyara su noción. Repentinamente alguien hablo…

—_Creo que lo mejor seria que los Uchiha se encargaran de la Hyūga—_la voz pertenecía a Fugaku, el cual había ideado un plan para sacarle ventaja a la aparición de Hinata. Ya que teniendo a la única Hyūga de su lado, seria de gran ayuda para dar el golpe de estado. _—Creo que seria la mejor opción ya que como saben, el sharingan proviene del Byakugan, así que los Uchihas son los únicos que podrían enseñarle como usar su Dōjutsu…__—_volvió a hablar Fugaku embozado una media sonrisa, ya que sabía que tenía la razón. Ni el mismo Sarutobi tendría argumentos contra eso.

Repentinamente el rostro de Sarutobi se tensó, pero desgraciadamente tenía razón, ellos serian los mejores para enseñarle. Y en eso estaban de acuerdo todos los presentes incluyendo a Danzō. Repentinamente este habló —_Estoy de acuerdo con esa propuesta, ellos podrían enseñarle a usar su Dōjutsu. Pero yo me encargare de su entrenamiento shinobi—_.De inmediato la frívola sonrisa de Fugaku desapareció, dejando ver una mueca de enfado. Ya que así seria más difícil convencer a la Hyūga de que cooperara con los Uchihas.

—_Claro que no, la niña quedara bajo mi supervisión—_ recalcó Sarutobi, provocando tanto en Fugaku como en Danzō un notorio enfado por su demanda. —_Tú no tienes la capacidad suficiente para supervisar su entrenamiento. Y como prueba esta el deplorable nivel que tiene el Jinchūriki bajo tu entrenamiento. Si me hubieran dejado a mí como su supervisor a estas alturas tendría un nivel superior— _dijo Danzō algo alterado_._

—_Es suficiente, no tienes por que dudar de el nivel de Naruto—_respondió Sarutobi con notorio tono de enfado. —_todos aquí saben que el Jinchūriki, no tiene el nivel necesario para ser reconocido como el futuro Hokage. De no ser por la última voluntad del cuarto Hokage, ese mocoso jamás llegaría a serlo. Y saben bien que es bestia que tiene en su interior es una amenaza para Konoha, aun están a tiempo de escucharme y dejar que yo me encargue de él y de la Hyūga—_nuevamente Danzō habló, atrayendo las miradas de algunos de los presentes, al tiempo que algunos otros bajaban su mirada para evitar ver la mirada de Sarutobi. Ya que la mayoría pensaba igual que Danzō con respecto a Naruto.

—_Analizando bien la situación, creo que lo más conveniente seria dejar a la Hyūga a cargo de los Uchihas. Pero tomando en cuenta lo que Danzō agregó de las demás naciones, seria más conveniente dejarla a cargo del Saindame. Además de que ella no ha llevado ninguna clase de entrenamiento shinobi, lo mejor seria que entrenara los principios básicos con Naruto Uzumaki y que después los Uchihas se encarguen de su entrenamiento con el dojutsu— _intervino nuevamente el líder del clan Nara, provocando la aceptación por parte de los presentes. A excepción de Danzō ya que comenzó a reclamar esa propuesta, pero como la mayoría estaba de acuerdo no tuvo más opción que aceptar los términos.

—_Esta bien se quedara contigo pero los Uchihas se encargaran del entrenamiento con el Byakugan, cuando aprenda a controlar su chacra —_ recalcó antes de retirarse del lugar seguido por Fugaku, lo cual molestaba un poco a Sarutobi. Ya que él no estaba de acuerdo con que los Uchihas se encargaran del entrenamiento del la pequeña Hinata. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo.

Después de haber escuchado que Hiashi los mencionaba antes de morir, había comenzado a sospechar de ellos. Ya que algunas cosas no concordaban con sus versiones de los hechos, pero no había nada que los incriminara. Pero sus averiguaciones tuvieron que ser suspendidas, ya que repentinamente un creciente rumor se había esparcido entre los habitantes de la aldea. Incriminando injustamente a los Hyūga del ataque del Kyubi.

Mientras tanto Fugaku se alejaba en dirección a los territorios Uchihas, pensando detenidamente en su próximo movimiento. Aun estaba algo enfurecido por no haber logrado apoderarse de la Hyūga, pero aun así no renunciaría por conseguirla, idearía una manera de que los Uchihas obtuvieran el control sobre Hinata. Repentinamente este se detuvo justo antes de llegar a los territorios Uchiha y giro de dirección tomando ahora una ruta directo a la mansión de Sarutobi. Al llegar se colocó una mascara de ANBU en forma de lobo y se introdujo silenciosamente por la parte trasera de la mansión.

Después de algunos minutos atravesando los grandes arboles, distinguió las pequeñas siluetas de dos niños. Los cuales estaban al pie de un gran árbol, al tiempo que uno intentaba llevarse al otro niño. Se detuvo sigilosamente en un árbol cercano y de inmediato logró distinguir a ambos niños y en un rápido movimiento salto frente a ellos.

Su mirada se centraba en la pequeña niña que intentaba ocultarse detrás del pequeño rubio que la acompañaba, claramente se trataba del Jinchūriki que estaba al cuidado del Saindaime. De inmediato notó que la pequeña tendría la misma edad que su hijo menor, lo cual lo hizo pensar en un plan para apoderarse de la Hyūga. Pero al ver nuevamente esos ojos perlados lo hicieron recordad aquella noche, causando que este sonriera ligeramente por debajo de su mascara. Tenia que admitir que la pequeña era igual que la difunta esposa de Hiashi, tanto que no había ninguna duda de que se tratase de que ella era su hija.

—_Así que tú eres la Hyūga— _habló Fugaku provocando que la pequeña se aferrara al brazo de Naruto y en un rápido movimiento salió de ahí, dejando atrás a los temerosos niños.

En esos momentos, precisamente en los territorios Uchihas se encontraba un pequeño niño entrenando arduamente dentro de un espeso bosque. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos obscuros, los cuales asemejaban el inmenso manto nocturno. Al igual que su cabello, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca. Se encontraba notoriamente exhausto del extenuante entrenamiento al cual sometía su pequeño cuerpo, ya que mostraba señas de haber estado practicando durante una larga jornada.

Repentinamente cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos sobre el suelo para no caer. El cansancio se estaba tornando demasiado extenuante, que si continuaba terminaría inconsciente por el esfuerzo. Pero inconscientemente el recuerdo de su hermano regresó a su mente…

Flash Back

Sasuke caminaba por el espeso bosque, atravesándolo sigilosamente al tiempo que buscaba a su hermano mayor Itachi. Sasuke admiraba demasiado a su hermano mayor, ya que siempre escuchaba a su familia hablar maravillas con respecto al él. Y Sasuke también anhelaba eso, quería obtener el reconocimiento de su padre y sobre todo el de su hermano para demostrar que el también poseía ese talento que solo le reconocían a su hermano mayor. Por eso era costumbre para Sasuke buscar a su hermano mayor y pedirle que entrenaran juntos, pero como siempre Itachi lo único que le decía era que no tenia tiempo y lo empujaba juguetonamente colocando su dedo índice en su frente para después retirarse del lugar.

Pero Sasuke jamás se rendía y como de costumbre salía en dirección al bosque en busca de su hermano, al llegar noto como Itachi estaba parado en la mitad de un grupo de arboles los cuales tenían incrustados algunos blancos. Lo cual llamó la atención de Sasuke, así que se acercó sigilosamente hasta poder apreciar mejor lo que Itachi hacia. Y en un rápido movimiento Itachi salto con una gracia y precisión impresionante al tiempo con su mano derecha arrojaba con gran destreza un grupo de kunais que a primera vista perecía que fallarían pero en otro rápido movimiento arrogó con su mano izquierda otro grupo de kunais que golpearon al primer grupo haciendo que estos se incrustaran perfectamente en el blanco. Y todo esto había sucedido justo antes de que Itachi tocara el suelo.

Sasuke había quedado sorprendido tanto que no logro mantenerse escondido por más iempo que ya había salido de su escondite para pedirle a su hermano que le enseñara ese sorpréndete movimiento. Pero este solo le sonrió levemente y le dijo que era algo demasiado avanzado para él después se inclinó hasta la altura de Sasuke y nuevamente lo empujo levemente con su dedo para después retirarse del lugar.

Fin Flash Back

Desde entonces se había quedado en ese lugar practicando por si mismo ese movimiento, pero por más que lo intentara siempre terminaba fallando. Pero estaba decidido a lograrlo, así que nuevamente se puso de pie y tomó entre sus manos los grupos de kunais. Y salto efusivamente girando grácilmente en su propio eje, lanzó con mucha determinación el primer grupo de kunais y después con gran precisión lanzó el segundo justo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Levantó su mirada y para disgusto de él había fallado uno, se levantó nuevamente dispuesto a intentarlo nuevamente cuando repentinamente alguien lo llamó…

—_Sasuke…— _la voz provocó una mueca de sorpresa por parte del pequeño, al tiempo que giraba para observar a la persona que lo llamaba. Repentinamente su rostro se ilumino un poco al ver frente a él la imponente figura de su padre al pie de un árbol cercano.

—_Padre me has visto— _preguntaba el pequeño con algo de entusiasmo. Pero a pesar de que lo que Sasuke había realizado había sido sorprendente para alguien de su edad Fugaku solo se limito a decirle…

—_Aun no es suficiente... A tu edad Itachi ya lograba realizar ese movimiento sin fallar ningún blanco—_término diciendo Fugaku, causando que la alegre expresión de Sasuke despareciera y que bajara su mirada. —_Continua con tu entrenamiento—_ volvió a hablar Fugaku al tiempo que regresaba al mismo lugar al pie del árbol más cercano para darle especio a su hijo para que continuara con su entrenamiento. Para Sasuke esa acción lo motivó a que realizara nuevamente su táctica ya que ahora su padre lo estaría supervisando y no lo decepcionaría, así que se colocó nuevamente en posición y volvió a realizar el movimiento. Repentinamente Fugaku volvió a embozar una media sonrisa al tiempo que pensaba, _Sasuke será la pieza que atraerá a la Hyūga con los Uchihas_.

Continuara…………………………….

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tengo que decir que estoy un poquito triste, ya que como antes había mencionado en un one-shot tenia planeado un nuevo fic. Lo malo de esto que alguien escribió un fic con el mismo nombre y casi la misma trama T^T, me decepcionó un poco por que ya tenia la historia muy avanzada y solo era cuestión de revisar algunos detalles. Ahora lo que planeo hacer es escribir el otro fic que tengo en mente antes de que me pase lo mismo y me llegue una depresión que acabe por completo con mi inspiración XD (creo que estoy exagerando).

Agradezco todos sus reviews y su paciencia, pero prometo que ya no me voy a tardar tanto. Trataré de seguir la enseñanza de Naruto de no retractarme de mis palabras ^///^.

Hasta el próximo!!!

Sayo!!!


	7. Resentimiento

Hola!!!

Regrese después de una larga temporada sin actualizar con este Fic, lamento la tardanza pero a causa de poco tiempo para escribir no había logrado actualizar. Lo único bueno de eso es que tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y que mi cabeza ideara un poco más allá de este capitulo y ahora tengo una idea que me a emocionado demasiado por lo tanto ahora quiero adelantar lo más rápido que pueda este Fic para llegar hasta ese capitulo ^///^.

Como siempre agradezco todos sus reviews ó amenazas (XD) y su paciencia, recuerden que cada review me motiva a continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Destinos cruzados

—_Hinata-chan ¿sabes quien era ese sujeto?—_preguntó Naruto esperando que Hinata contestara, provocando que ella lo mirara fijamente al tiempo que negaba temerosamente con su cabeza. — _¿Entonces por que te llamó Hyūga? —_Naruto preguntó nuevamente —_Es p-por que mi nombre es H-Hinata Hyūga…—_

Naruto se quedó en un completo silencio, solo observando con una cara entre asombro y confusión a la pequeña niña que aun seguía sujetando por la mano — _¿Tú eres una Hyūga?— _después de unos tensos segundos Naruto habló nuevamente con un tono de voz algo dudoso, ante esa pregunta Hinata asintió confusamente por la manera tan repentina en la que Naruto había cambiado su actitud hacia ella.

— _Entonces… ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con el Kyubi?...—_ la manera en la que Naruto le habló la desconcertó aun más, su vida había dado un giro de 360º ya que ahora su vida se tenia que desarrollar en un lugar nuevo y desconocido para ella y aun había cosas que desconocía totalmente. Y ahora Naruto la cuestionaba con cosas como el Kyubi, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que era eso pero lo más extraño para ella fue el tono de voz que Naruto usó, era como si dudara en preguntarle…

Naruto la observaba fijamente, por dentro temía la respuesta que Hinata pudiera darle ya que tal vez en realidad Hinata si tuviera que ver con el Kyubi…

— _¡Con que aquí estaban!—_ repentinamente la voz de Sora irrumpió en el lugar y rompió con el tenso silencio que se había creado, al instante ambos niños giraron sus rostros para encontrar a la joven que caminaba hacia ellos —_Los he estado buscando desde hace un buen rato ¿Dónde se habían metido?— _replicó nuevamente sora con algo de autoridad pero no recibió respuesta alguna solo unas caritas confusas en especial la de Naruto.

—_Naruto-san…me alegro que por fin te hayas animado a hablar con Hinata-chan…no creí que fueras tan tímido con las niñas…—_dijo Sora con un tono divertido provocando que Naruto se pusiera rojo y que en un rápido movimiento soltara de golpe la pequeña mano de Hinata al tiempo que comenzaba a balbucear cosas como —¡_No es cierto! … Y-yo…y-yo solo…—_

— _¡Tranquilo…!—_pronunció Sora con una sonrisa de complicidad —_Solo era una pequeña bromita…—_dijo al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de la confundida Hinata que aun seguía algo desconcertada por la pregunta de Naruto —_Es hora de comer, así que acompáñenme los dos_— y dicho esto comenzó a caminar llevándose consigo a la pequeña Hinata.

Momentos después Sora junto a Hinata desparecieron por la puerta al entrar al interior pero Naruto no se había movido de ese lugar, aun seguía algo molesto por la vergüenza que le había echo pasar Sora frente a Hinata, pero repentinamente el recuerdo de ese extraño shinobi llamado Hyūga a Hinata regresó a él haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación, aun no sabia como pero estaba decido a averiguar ¿Quiénes eran los Hyūga y que relación tenían con el Kyubi? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué tenia que ver Hinata con todo eso?

Repentinamente el sonido de su estomago lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, después de todo no había tenido la oportunidad de comer algo desde esa mañana y con todo lo sucedió ni siquiera se acordaba de ese detalle. Así que se olvidó de eso y emprendió su recorrido hasta llegar con Sora y con Hinata.

Esa noche Sarutobi les informó a los dos pequeños que Hinata empezaría a entrenar junto con Naruto, de inmediato Naruto se alegró por la noticia pero Hinata no entendía para que —_P-pero ¿P-porqué tengo que entrenar con Naruto-kun? … s-si y-yo no quiero ser Hokage…— _preguntó la pequeña causando que Sarutobi riera por el comentario —_No te preocupes Hinata, el entrenamiento es para que te conviertas en una gran Kunoichi— _le respondió alegremente Sarutobi pero no tardo mucho en volver a reírse cuando notó la gran interrogante que la niña mostraba en su rostro —_Tampoco te preocupes por eso, mañana mismo Iruka comenzara a explicarte esos conceptos…— _dijo Sarutobi observando a Hinata que aun seguía con cara de _"¿Qué?"._

—_Hinata-chan eres rara…nunca sabes de que te estamos hablando y siempre te pones roja por todo…— _dijo Naruto repentinamente con una cara entre bromista y confusa causando que Hinata bajara un poco su rostro algo avergonzada con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas —_Naruto…recuerda que Hinata creció en una aldea donde se desconocía el mundo shinobi, es normal que no comprenda ese tipo de cosas—_dijo Sarutobi con un tono serio, de inmediato Naruto giró su rostro para ver a Hinata y observó que ella aun seguía con su cabeza baja —_Gomen Hinata-chan…_—dijo Naruto acercándose un poco a Hinata provocando que esta levantara nuevamente su mirada con su aun color rojo en sus mejillas y que le sonriera —_D-descuida…Naruto-kun—_

—_Hinata-chan entonces ¿Dónde están tus padres?— _preguntó Naruto con toda naturalidad, al instante la mirada tierna de Hinata se entristeció y nuevamente bajo su mirada escondiéndose tras su flequillo al tiempo que tristes escenas de su vida regresaban a ella. Desde que tenía uso de razón recordaba que Midoriko le había dicho que su madre había fallecido cuando ella nació y que por desgracia jamás habían conocido su nombre ó su lugar de proveniencia. Siempre visitaba la tumba de su madre preguntándose ¿Cómo seria su vida si ella estuviera viva? ¿Cómo se sentiría ser parte de una familia feliz? Pero como siempre sus preguntas solo eran simples palabras que jamás conseguían su añorada respuesta.

A menudo cuando salía y que no era detectada por los aldeanos, siempre los observaba junto a sus familias, todos esos niños siendo tan felices junto a una madre amorosa, rodeados de sus hermanos y hermanas siendo protegidos con amor y recelo por su padre ¿Por qué ella no tenia eso? ¿Por qué ella tenia que estar sola? ¿Por qué? Siempre las mismas preguntas la abordaban. Pero siempre guardó una esperanza en su corazón, a pesar de estar entre la soledad, un sueño tan irreal como imposible de cumplir la motivaba a resistir. Creció con la esperanza de algún día encontrar a su padre, pero ¿Quién era su padre? y ¿Por qué él no estaba con ella? Siempre se lo preguntó.

Cada vez que algún aldeano la incriminaba y la despreciaba, se refugiaba siempre en esa esperanza. Imaginaba a su padre protegiéndola y cuidándola de los aldeanos ó de cualquier amenaza que la asechara, pero como siempre despertaba y se encontraba sola…

Naruto se había quedado algo confundido con la reacción de Hinata — _¿Hinata-chan?_…— habló suavemente Naruto intentando llamar la atención de Hinata cuando Sarutobi lo interrumpió —_Naruto…Hinata es como tú…sus padres…—_habló difícilmente Sarutobi, pero sabia que era necesario que ambos niños enfrentaran esa charla. Al escuchar las palabras de Sarutobi Naruto no tardo en comprender a lo que se refería, en el fondo se sentía muy mal por haber incomodado a Hinata con ese tema ya que sin saberlo ambos compartían un mismo sentimiento de soledad.

Naruto comprendió perfectamente a Hinata, él sentía lo mismo con respecto a sus padres, siempre deseo que ellos estuvieran vivos junto a él. Deseaba que esa noche el Kyubi jamás hubiera aparecido, de ese modo aun estaría con ellos y esa soledad que sentía a pesar de estar rodeado por personas que lo querían desapareciera —_lo siento Hinata-chan…— _dijo Naruto con un evidente tono de tristeza en su voz al tiempo que Hinata nuevamente levantaba su mirada y observaba la tristeza que los ojos de Naruto mostraban.

—_Naruto-kun…¿tus..t-tus padres también…? —_intentó preguntar Hinata pero al ver como lentamente Naruto asentía se detuvo, jamás se imaginó que Naruto también pasara por esa situación pero la diferencia era clara, él no había tenido que sufrir el odio de las personas, afortunadamente él tenia a Sarutobi, Iruka y a Sora, tenia junto a él personas que lo amaban y lo protegían siempre y eso la alegro, estaba feliz al saber que Naruto jamás tuvo que pasar por algo similar a lo que ella paso…

—_No importa Naruto-kun…— _inmediatamente el semblante alegre de ambos niños regresó, dejando atrás el amargo momento que esos tristes recuerdos les habían causado. Repentinamente a Naruto regresó la imagen de Hinata diciéndole que ella era una Hyūga y nuevamente ese raro sentimiento se apoderó de él, la muerte de sus padres era un tema muy duro para Naruto y cuando escuchó a esas mujeres diciendo que los Hyūga eran los culpables no logro evitar sentir ira y resentimiento aun sin saber quienes eran. Pero al enterarse de que Hinata era una Hyūga un choque de sentimiento se llevó a cabo en su interior dejándolo totalmente confundido. Así que preguntó…

—_Viejo Hokage… ¿Tú conociste a los padres de Hinata-chan?—_la pregunta dejó tanto a Sarutobi como a Hinata sorprendidos, tanto que al instante que ella escuchó esas palabras sus ojos se posaron sobre Sarutobi con la esperanza de que tal vez él conociera a su padre. Por su parte Sarutobi no supo que responder, no era prudente decirle la verdad a la pequeña ahora. Era demasiado pequeña para comprender y sería muy difícil de asimilar la verdad. Naruto al escuchar ese silencio abrumador que Sarutobi mantenía, comenzó a preocuparse. Repentinamente Sarutobi se puso de pie para después dirigirse a la salida y antes de salir les dijo a ambos…

—_Aun hay cosas que ustedes no están preparados para escuchar…— _dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándolos solos y confundidos.

Es noche Naruto aun seguía despierto recostado en su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño al estar pensando una y otra vez en la reacción que Sarutobi había tenido con respecto a la pregunta de los padres de Hinata "_¿Por qué actuó así? ¿Es acaso que realmente los padres de Hinata-chan causaron el ataque del Kyubi? ¿A eso se refería con "Aun hay cosas que ustedes no están preparados para escuchar"? ¿Temía que Hinata-chan se enterara de la verdad?" _esas preguntas abordaban su mente con tal frenesí que comenzaba a abrumarse con la idea. En su interior un creciente sentimiento de furia incrementaba constantemente al recordar la muerte de sus padres y al pensar que ralamente los Hyūga habían sido los culpables lo enfurecía más, pero al tiempo que ese creciente sentimiento comenzaba apoderarse de él, el recuerdo de la dulce niña que dormía en la habitación vecina lo hacia sentirse culpable.

No quería eso, no quería sentir ese rechazó que comenzaba a sentir por ella. Pero no lograba evitarlo, esa sensación continuaba ahí incrustada en su pecho con tanta determinación que lo aterraba notoriamente. Tanto que al intentar ignóralo, a su mente regresaban las imágenes de esas mujeres haciendo que esa sensación se intensificara…

Flash Back

_-Escuchaste que el Hokage aun sigue buscando a esos Hyūga_.- dijo una de las mujeres.

-_Si, no entiendo por que sigue buscándolos, debería olvidarse de ellos y gradecer que todos estén muertos.-_ Respondió la otra mujer.

-_Tienes razón después de todos fue su culpa que ese demonio atacar la aldea, solo ellos tenían la habilidad de hacerlo.-_ Respondió nuevamente la primera mujer al tiempo que se levantaban de sus asientos y se retiraban del local.

Fin Flash Back

"_No, eso no puede ser… ¿Qué habilidad pueden tener ellos para controlar el poder del Kyubi?…" _Naruto intentaba contradecir las palabras de esas mujeres lo cual lo estaba confundiéndolo aun más. Repentinamente escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de Hinata, sin siquiera pensarlo salto de un rápido movimiento fuera de su cama y corrió hasta la habitación de la niña…

Dentro de la habitación, Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama. Su respiración era agitada y sus manitas se aferraban con fuerza a la tersa sabana que la cubría al tiempo que su cupo realizaba movimientos bruscos como si quisiera escapar de algo, balbuceaba algunas palabras sin sentido y sobre su rostro se deslizaban unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Sueño de Hinata

Todo el lugar estaba siendo devorado por unas abrazadoras llamas que destruían cada una de las humildes viviendas de esa aldea, provocando que los habitantes corrieran desesperados lejos del lugar tratando de salvarse del asfixiante calor que envolvía el lugar. Una sensación de terror la invadía completamente provocando que un escalofriante temblor asediara por completo su frágil cuerpo, no lograba moverse del lugar y las llamas poco a poco la acorralaban hasta rodearla por completo. En un instante quedo atrapada por las llamas las cuales comenzaban a formaban rostros espantosos y terroríficos que lo único que lograban eran que el terror aumentara aun más…

Repentinamente quedo sola entre la obscuridad, desesperadamente intentó correr y alejarse lo suficiente para salir de esa obscuridad asfixiante que la rodeaba. Pero por más que intentaba salir, el lugar parecía no tener fin, solo la inmensa soledad la seguía rodeando…

"_Ahí esta esa bruja…Todo es tu culpa maldita bruja…Deberías largarte y dejarnos vivir en paz…Tu traes contigo la desgracia y la muerte, todos los que estén a tu alrededor están condenados a sufrir y morir… aléjate de mi, tu ojos son la evidencia que dentro de ti esta resguardado el mal…"_

Un sinfín de escalofriantes voces inundaron el lugar haciendo que estremecedores ecos recorrieran libremente por la zona, diciendo aberraciones tan crueles y desalmadas que era inimaginable que fueran dirigidas a una pequeña niña como ella. Intentó cubrir sus oídos, deseaba con todo su ser que se detuvieran y tratando de escapar intentó correr nuevamente pero a donde sea que miraba de entre la obscuridad aparecían algunas siluetas sin dejar ver sus rostros.

— _¡Yo no hice nada! … ¿P-por qué?— _gritaba una y otra vez la pequeña, intentando callar esas voces que a medida que el tiempo pasaba aumentaban el volumen, repentinamente dentro de esas escalofriantes voces, una voz muy conocida se escuchó levemente en un susurro llamándola con tanta determinación y ansiedad — _¡Hinata-chan…!— _una y otra vez esa voz la llamaba cuando …

Fin sueño de Hinata

— _¡Hinata-chan despierta!— _decía un alterado rubio justo al lado de Hinata al tiempo que la movía con sus manos en un intento por liberarla de esa pesadilla, afortunadamente la pequeña abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levantó rápidamente quedando sentada sobre la cama al tiempo que giraba su rosto en todas direcciones buscando rastro de aquellas imágenes.

— _¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan?—_ preguntó Naruto con una notoria preocupación en su rostro provocando que Hinata volteara y que lo observara completamente sorprendida por algunos segundos y justo antes de que Naruto pudiera decir otra cosa Hinata se aferró a él con sus pequeñas manos sujetando con fuerza su ropa. Fue tan repentina la acción que Naruto no supo como reaccionar, tan solo se quedo observando a la pequeña niña que se encontraba aferrada a él pero lo que más lo desconcertaba era la manera en la que temblaba. Repentinamente la pequeña empezó a sollozar al tiempo que tibias lágrimas comenzaba a empaparlo.

Naruto no sabia que hacer, quería que Hinata dejara de llorar pero lo único que pensó fue en abrazar a Hinata par que se tranquilizara. Hinata aun seguía aterrada por el realismo de ese sueño pero al ver que Naruto se encontraba ahí, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a él en busca de consuelo y protección al tiempo que tibias lagrimas salían sin su consentimiento de sus perlados ojos, al sentir que Naruto la abrazaba una sensación de tranquilidad comenzó a invadirla y lentamente ese terror comenzó a desvanecerse —_No te preocupes Hinata-chan solo fue un sueño— _dijo Naruto intentando tranquilizarla, lentamente Hinata deshizo el abrazó al tiempo que limpiaba los residuos de lágrimas que habían quedado sobre su rostro.

—_Y-yo…— _Hinata intentó decir algo pero a medida que lo hacia más sollozos salían por su boca imposibilitándole hablar, al verla así Naruto comprendió que no se tranquilizaría pronto así que le dijo — _No te preocupes Hinata-chan, yo me quedare contigo para que ya no tengas miedo_— dijo el pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, por su parte Hinata solo le sonrió dulcemente. No quería quedarse sola después de ese sueño y sabiendo que Naruto se quedaría con ella la alegró.

Ambos se recostaron dejando que poco a poco el sueños los venciera, para Hinata estar al lado de Naruto la tranquilizaba notoriamente, no sabia por que pero al estar a su lado sentía que todo estaría bien y que nada malo le pasaría, tanto que no tardo en quedarse nuevamente dormida. Mientras tanto Naruto se quedo observando a Hinata un momento, nuevamente esos recuerdos llegaron a él. Pero había algo diferente, esa sensación de rechazo en contra de Hinata ya no estaba. Al tenerla frente a él, se sentía feliz, no sabia por que pero al estar con ella una sensación confortante lo invadía completamente y así dejo de lado esos recuerdos y poco a poco se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Pronto el tiempo pasó, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había traído consigo nuevos desafíos para Naruto y Hinata. Una mañana Sarutobi tuvo que salir y dejó a Iruka a cargo de ambos niños para que continuaran con su entrenamiento, para ese entonces los entrenamientos se habían convertido en algo cotidiano para ambos. Sorprendentemente para todos Hinata había asimilado muy bien las clases de Iruka ya que en poco tiempo alcanzó un nivel muy alto para una niña con tan poco tiempo de entrenamiento. Aun no lograba compararse con Naruto pero era capaz de seguirle el paso muy de cerca.

Los tres se encontraban en la parte trasera de la mansión de Sarutobi, justo en frente de un gran árbol que tenia incrustado un blanco. —_Muy bien, hoy entrenaremos con estos— _habló Iruka al tiempo que levantaba entre sus manos algunos shurinkens con una sonrisa entusiasta. De inmediato Naruto se emocionó y comenzó a sugerir que quería ser el primero, mientras Hinata solo lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida por el escándalo que Naruto hacia.

—_Tranquilo Naruto, primero déjame mostrarte como se hace— _dijo Iruka al tiempo que se alejaba unos cuantos metros del blanco y que tomaba uno de los shurinken, un silencio se situó en el lugar, solo los sonidos de las aves era lo único que irrumpía el tenso silencio. Naruto y Hinata observaban con detenimiento, repentinamente Iruka lanzó el shurinken con facilidad y fue a dar justo en el centro.

— ¡_Wow!...—_ ambos niños pronunciaron al unísono por la asombrosa demostración de Iruka — ¡_Ahora yo Iruka-sensei!— _decía Naruto con gran entusiasmo al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de Iruka —_Esta bien Naruto…toma…—_Iruka le entrego un shurinken y se colocó al lado de Hinata para observar lo que Naruto podía hacer.

Hinata al observar que Naruto lo intentaría, se emocionó demasiado. Estaba muy ansiosa de verlo realizar esa acción pero sobre todo preocupada, no quería que fallara y que se desilusionara— ¡_Esfuérzate Naruto-kun!— _le dijo Hinata para darle ánimos —_No te preocupes Hinata-chan…ya veras como le doy justo en el centro—_comenzó a alardear Naruto con un notorio tono de seguridad al tiempo que le sonreía confiadamente. Rápidamente Naruto se puso en posición, listo para lanzar el shurinken con velocidad. Observó detalladamente el centro del blanco y con toda la concentración que se esperaría del chico rubio hiperactivo lanzó el shurinken…

Pero para desilusión de Naruto el shurinken jamás llegó al blanco, al contrario este se quedó a mitad de camino por la vergonzosa fuerza de lanzamiento que había aplicado — ¡_¿Qué?!— _gritó Naruto al ver donde había terminado el shurinken, instantáneamente giró su rostro encontrándose con Iruka, el cual tenia una mueca entre divertida y defraudado y al lado de el una preocupada Hinata que observaba con algo de desilusión la escena. Al verla así, una sensación de enojo lo invadió. No permitiría que Hinata se desilusionara de él, así que corrió hasta donde había terminado el shurinken, lo levantó y regresó a su posición inicial.

— ¡_Lo intentare otra vez…Dattebayo!!!— _dijo decididamente con un semblante serio, nuevamente se colocó en posición. Su mirada reflejaba determinación, estaba decidido a lograrlo y lograr que Hinata se sintiera orgullosa de él. Tomo algo de aire y lanzó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas…

— ¡_Muy bien Naruto!—_gritó Iruka acercándose al blanco, para sorpresa de todos el shurinken había llegado al blanco. No como esperaba Naruto ya que no acertó en el centro y la profundidad con la que se incrustó no fue tan profunda, pero por lo menos había llegado y Hinata estaba sorprendida.

— _¿Qué te pareció Hinata-chan?— _dijo Naruto acercándose velozmente a Hinata — ¡_Felicidades Naruto-kun!— _decía una emocionada Hinata que estaba realmente feliz por que Naruto lo había logrado y al verlo a él tan satisfecho por su logro la hacia sentirse igual de feliz que él.

Después de la celebración llegó el turno de Hinata, la cual estaba muy nerviosa ya que jamás había intentado algo como eso y no se sentía muy segura de lograrlo. Al igual que Naruto se colocó en posición y miró fijamente el blanco, y con determinación se dispuso a lanzar el shurinken…

Pero al igual que el primer intento de Naruto, este ni siquiera llegó al blanco y quedó a la mitad de la trayectoria requerida — ¡_Vamos Hinata-chan, no te desanimes!—_gritaba Naruto para intentar animarla, repentinamente Sora apareció en el lugar y le dijo algo a Iruka al oído. Al parecer algo había pasado ya que el semblante de Iruka se tensó, les dijo a ambos que continuaran practicando y que velería en un momento.

Ambos niños se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de Iruka, pero le restaron importancia y continuaron practicando. En poco tiempo Naruto comenzó a dominar mucho mejor su técnica y Hinata trataba de alcanzarlo pero aun le resultaba algo difícil —_Naruto-kun… ¿N-no crees que Iruka-sensei y-ya se tardó demasiado?— _preguntó Hinata al notar que Iruka llevaba demasiado tiempo sin aparecer —_Tienes razón Hinata-chan…— _respondió Naruto al tiempo que dejaba de lanzar los shurinkens pero aun sin aceraren el centro…

Y como si lo hubiesen llamado, Iruka apareció nuevamente pero ahora era seguido por un niño de piel blanca, ojos y cabello negros y en su ropa resaltaba un emblema en forma de abanico —_Naruto, Hinata el es Sasuke Uchiha y a partir de hoy entrenara con ustedes…—_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hasta aquí los dejo… ¿Por qué Sasuke entrenara con ellos? Se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo ^///^…

Me di cuenta de que la mayoría se pregunta si va a haber momentos SasuHina, bueno… tengo que admitir que esa idea me llamó mucho la atención desde que comencé con este Fic pero tendrán que esperar para saber XD (Que mala soy ¬¬)… de lo que si estoy segura es de Sasuke le causara muchos disgustos a Naruto ¿Por qué? ... Ya lo bran…

Heero Kusanagi, jean carlos, *-_shinofan_-*, LennaParis, Armen, ETOLPLOW-KUN, wily2513, Mari-chan Uchiuga, ayu-chan (Debo confesarte que me reí mucho cuando leí tu review XD Como sea gracias por tu sinceridad ^^) Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y espero seguir leyendo sus reviews en el futuro ^///^.

Hasta el próximo!!!

Sayo!!!


	8. Celos

Hola!!!

Bueno como ya es costumbre, aquí estoy de regreso algo tarde con la continuación. Si lo sé, sé que soy una desconsiderada por tardarme tanto ¡Gomen! Ó///Ò pero algún día recibiré mi merecido XD!!! Solo quería aclara algo…este es un Fic NaruHina (Me refiero por los comentarios acerca del SasuHina) así que "Dont´t worry, be happy" pero recuerden, no por nada se llama Destinos Cruzados XD!!!

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto estaba demasiado consternado con la aparición de aquel raro chico de cabellera negra, el cual parecía estar demasiado molesto por estar ahí. Mientras que Hinata solo se limitaba a observarlo desde su lugar detrás de Naruto—_Escuchen, quédense aquí con Sasuke y muéstrenle lo que estaban haciendo…yo iré a hablar con el Sandaime— _dijo Iruka con un tono serio para después sonreírles antes de alejarse del lugar dejando atrás a los tres niños.

Lo primero que Hinata pensó al verlo fue que ese niño daba un poco de miedo, puesto que sus penetrantes ojos negros mostraban una gran frialdad y rechazo que dejarían a cualquiera dudando si sería prudente dirigirle la palabra, pero a pesar de toda esa fachada algo en los ojos de Sasuke le pareció familiar, un gran vacío y soledad albergado en su corazón que a simple vista revelaban sus ojos. Esa mirada la dejó un poco perpleja, con el solo hecho de verlo a su mente regresaban las malas experiencias vividas en esa aldea donde creció, le recordaba a sí misma demostrando ese mismo vacío y soledad que ella experimentó pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke tendría esa mirada?

—_Na-Naruto-kun...—_dijo Hinata con un tono leve, casi susurrando al oído de Naruto ayudándose con sus manos al apoyarse un poco sobre su hombro. El susurro fue tan leve que Naruto casi no la escuchó así que se inclinó un poco para escucharla mejor puesto que Hinata era más bajita que él— _¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?— _preguntó de igual manera Naruto —_Cr-creo que deberíamos hablarle…—_al principio Naruto no entendió lo que Hinata le pedía, pero después sus ojos se posaron sobre Sasuke, parpadeo un poco y regreso su vista a Hinata la cual seguía aferrada a él con la vista fija en la figura de Sasuke.

Repentinamente una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago lo invadió ¿Por qué Hinata quería hablarle? No lo entendía bien pero no le agradaba en nada la idea, estaba a punto de negarse pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Hinata no tuvo otra opción que sucumbir ante su petición, aunque no le agradara en lo más mínimo la idea.

De inmediato un silencio un tanto incomodo se dejó sentir en el lugar, tanto Hinata como Naruto examinaban al callado niño que los ignoraba completamente hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio — ¡_Oye tú! Té llamas Sasuke ¿No es así?—_ dijo Naruto con un tono autoritario acompañado de una pose seria que demostraba a la perfección que no tenía ninguna intención de interactuar con él ó mejor dicho, que Hinata interactuara con él, pero Sasuke solo volteo su rostro hacia ambos, observó por un momento a Naruto y después su vista se fijo en Hinata.

Al principio el semblante de Sasuke pareció haber cambiado un poco mostrando algo de sorpresa pero rápidamente regresó a su habitual semblante serio, entrecerró sus ojos un poco y volvió a ignorarlos completamente. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por Naruto ya que sus cejas se contrajeron en una sola mientras que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza "_¿Quién rayos se cree este para ignorarnos así?" _pensaba Naruto totalmente enfadado dando algunos pasos en dirección a Sasuke.

—_No te molestes en hacer una conversación_—dijo secamente Sasuke provocando que Naruto se detuviera de golpe y que su furia aumentara aun más —_oye me tú ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirnos eso? no creas que yo tengo intención de conversar contigo, solo lo estoy haciendo por Hinata-chan_— dijo exaltadamente Naruto provocando que Sasuke nuevamente los volteara a ver pero a diferencia de que ahora su vista solo se posó sobre Hinata, la cual al sentir su vista solo se limitó a bajar su mirada.

—_No me interesa…así que no pienses que lograras algo conmigo—_ dijo Sasuke girado nuevamente su rostro — _¿Qué?—_ dijeron al unísono tanto Naruto como Hinata, ambos se habían quedado un tanto confundidos por la respuesta de Sasuke — _¿Algo contigo? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—_dijo Naruto un tanto exaltado, Sasuke nuevamente los encaró solo que ahora con una de sus cejas arqueada por la falta de comprensión por parte de sus "compañeros", pero no duro mucho ya que nuevamente su amenazante semblante regresó observando fijamente a Hinata—_No me engañas, estoy seguro de que eres igual que todas las demás molestias que me persiguen…pero de una vez te advierto que no me interesa ser tu novio…—_

—_¡¿Queeeeeeee?!— _gritó totalmente enfadado Naruto mientras que la pobre Hinata se tornaba en un tomate por la suposiciones de Sasuke "_¿N-novio?" _pensaba totalmente avergonzada Hinata, jamás se imagino que Sasuke pensara eso de ella y mucho menos que se lo echara en cara —_Espera un momento, no sé qué clase de chicas te persigan a ti pero te advierto que Hinata-chan no es de ese tipo. Así que será mejor que tú te alejes de ella ó te las veras conmigo— _dijo amenazantemente Naruto con un notorio enfado reflejado en su rostro, Sasuke solo lo observó fijamente por unos segundos, después una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro y con un tono entre burlón y confiado dijo — _¿Qué?...¿Es acaso que temes que te la quite?—_

De inmediato un tono rojizo invadió a Naruto sin mencionar los cinco tonos que Hinata adoptó de golpe "_Hinata-chan…¿mi novia?"—¡Claro que no!...además ella no es mi…!solo no te acerques a ella!__—_gritó Naruto justo antes de tomar la mano de Hinata y alejarla de ahí totalmente enfadado y aun sonrojado por la suposiciones de Sasuke —_Na-Naruto-kun… Iruka-Sensei nos dijo que siguiéramos p-practicando… ¿N-no deberíamos obedecerlo?— _decía difícilmente Hinata mientras era literalmente arrastrada por Naruto —_No hasta que el Teme ese se marche— _respondió autoritariamente Naruto al tempo que le daba una última mirada fulminante a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Sasuke observaba alejarse al enfadado rubio junto con la enrojecida niña, estaba muy fastidiado de estar ahí, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con la idea ya que al principio se negó rotundamente ¿Por qué el tenia que desperdiciar su tiempo con una completa extraña? imaginaba que se trataría de una de esas locas que lo seguían por toda la villa, a pesar de ser solo un niño ya tenía la fama de ser codiciado por las mujeres ¿No era ese ya castigo suficiente? ¿Por qué ahora tendría que estar al pendiente de ella? pero cuando se enteró de que se trataba de una Hyūga, cambió un poco de parecer, después de escuchar a su padre hablando con un hombre desconocido…

Flash Back

Sasuke caminaba molesto por los largos pasillos que decoraba la estancia de los territorios Uchiha, buscando a su hermano mayor ya que él le había prometido que le ayudaría con su entrenamiento para lograr así despertar su Sharingan, pero desde algún tiempo atrás Itachi había comenzado a alejarse y desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno, decididamente salió a buscarlo a los alrededores de los territorios Uchiha, después de todo era costumbre de Itachi entrenar en las afueras del lugar. Al llegar, no encontró nada referente a Itachi así que decidió volver, cuando repentinamente escuchó la voz de su padre proveniente de las cercanías—_El plan tendrá que posponerse por más tiempo, el consejo está empezando a sospechar…Estoy seguro que Sarutobi está metido detrás de todo esto…me temó que tendremos que actuar con más cautela__— _habló demandantemente el líder de los Uchiha

—_Solo mantente alerta…ahora más que nunca tenemos que reforzar el plan…— _se escuchó una segunda voz masculina, totalmente desconocida para Sasuke —_Por lo menos tendrás tiempo de reclutar a la Hyūga…— _rió levemente antes de decir_—Es algo irónico ¿no crees Fugaku?...el hecho de que estés interesado en ese Dojutsu…eres un hombre codicioso, no te basta con tener todo el clan Uchiha a tu favor sino que también quieres el Byakugan siendo tú quien…— _no termino su oración ya que Fugaku lo interrumpió diciendo —_Esa es la razón por la que me interesa…por algo esa chiquilla no murió, yo lo considero como una señal de que el momento esta próximo, solo debo de tomar lo que el destino dispone y aprovecharlo a mi favor—_

"¿_Byakugan? ¿Qué clase de dojutsu es ese? Jamás había escuchado hablar de el…" _pensaba Sasuke con gran incógnita, lentamente comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar y regresar a los territorios Uchiha antes de que su padre lo descubriera, recordó que el nombre de la niña a la cual ayudaría en su entrenamiento era Hyūga ¡Entonces ella poseía ese dojutsu! Ese fue el principal motivo por el que aceptó, el hecho de que su padre estuviera demasiado interesado en ese dojutsu solo podría significar que era sorprendente…

Pero cuando llegó, lo primero que vio no fue precisamente lo que esperaba. Una niña temerosa y débil refugiada detrás de un rubio distraído que parecía ser un cabeza hueca, no era exactamente lo que se imaginaba encontrar. Fue entonces que noto algo peculiar en la pequeña niña, claramente podía sentir que su vista estaba fija en él, lo cual lo ponía un poco de mal humor ya que se imaginaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a fastidiarlo como las demás. Escuchó que el niño rubio preguntaba por su nombre a lo cual él respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, jamás en su vida lo había visto pero sabía que se trataba del el hijo del cuarto Hokage, después observó a la niña que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos eran diferentes, eran completamente extraños y diferentes, esos ojos blanquecinos viéndolo fijamente lo dejaron desconcertado "¿_Acaso ese será el Byakugan?"_

Fin Flash Back

Aun no estaba seguro de que clase de habilidad podría tener el Byakugan, pero la idea de averiguarlo lo tenía algo emocionado, aunque no lo demostrara pero ¿Cómo podría incitarla para que usara su Dojutsu? Bajo su mirada ideando algo cuando su vista se fijo en los Shurinkens que anteriormente Naruto y Hinata estaban usando. Tomó algunos entre sus manos y observó el blanco que estaba aun en el árbol "_Esto será fácil" _pensó para sí. En ese instante fue cuando Naruto le dirigió su mirada fulminante y se percató de lo que Sasuke pretendía hacer —_Espera Hinata-chan…veamos qué es lo que puede hacer el Teme_ —dijo Naruto demasiado confiado, mientras que Hinata solo asentía un poco y hacia lo mismo que Naruto, observar a Sasuke desde un punto apartado.

"_Estoy seguro de que no lograra darle al blanco" _eran los pensamientos de Naruto, estaba seguro de que Sasuke no lo lograría ya que él no lo había logrado al primer intento y Sasuke no podría ser mejor ¿O sí? Sasuke tomó un puñado de Shurinkens deslizándolos hábilmente por sus dedos, fijo su vista en el centro, acercó sus manos a su pecho cruzándolas al final, con un movimiento lanzó con fuerza los shurinkens y con una facilidad asombrosa los incrustó todos en el centro, ordenados y separados con una precisión asombrosa. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se quedaron perplejos ante la demostración de Sasuke, pero repentinamente el rostro de Naruto se tenso y más aun al ver la expresión de Hinata. Estaba realmente furioso, primero venía a insultar a Hinata y después lo dejaba en ridículo frente a ella…

Mientras tanto Iruka saltaba ágilmente de tejado en tejado a lo largo de la aldea en dirección a la torre Hokage, su mirada estaba fija en su objetivo así que al llegar rápidamente se dirigió hasta la oficina del Sandaime dispuesto a aclarar los acontecimientos ocurridos, claramente lograba observar la puerta donde se encontraba la oficina pero a medida que se acercaba, la aparición de extrañas voces llamó su atención. Detuvo un poco su paso y se acercó con cautela hasta quedar frente a la puerta, fue ahí donde reconoció las voces de Sarutobi, Danzō y nada más y nada menos que de Fugaku Uchiha discutiendo ostentosamente.

— _¿En qué te beneficia a ti Fugaku? — _Se escucho la voz de Sarutobi —_No es algo que me beneficie a mí, es algo que beneficiara a toda la aldea…Sasuke es de la misma edad que la Hyūga y puede aprender de él…además no pensara exponerla a los habitantes de la aldea, todos aquí sabemos lo que piensan de ella y de hasta donde son capases de llegar solo para saciar sus ansias de venganza— _dijo Fugaku después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio —_ Eso es verdad Sarutobi, no puedes exponer a la Hyūga a los habitantes de la villa, tú fuiste testigo de lo que la enfermera del hospital intentó hacer ¡Ella no podrá asistir a la academia¡—_intervino Danzō provocando que nuevamente el silencio reinara en la habitación.

—_Ya he tomado mi decisión…Hinata asistirá a la academia como cualquier, conozco a la perfección los riesgos que mi decisión podría acarrear. Pero no puedo simplemente alejarla del mundo como ustedes dos lo plantean, ella se debe enfrentar a él y hacerle frente. Así que nuevamente les aclaro que mi decisión no cambiará, no permitiré que ninguno de los dos se interponga en mis decisiones—_dijo nuevamente Sarutobi causando que los dos hombres solo permanecieran en silencio, en ese instante Iruka comprendió que lo mejor sería esconderse antes de ser detectado. No tuvo ni cinco segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y por ella pasaran unos muy enfadados Fugaku y Danzō.

Iruka esperó durante algunos prudentes minutos y después entró a la oficina de Sarutobi, de inmediato Sarutobi le indico que cerrara la puerta y que se sentara —_Supongo que el hijo menor de Fugaku ya está con ellos…—_dijo Sarutobi observando directamente a Iruka —_Así es Sarutobi-sama…esa es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí, Itachi Uchiha apareció con él diciendo que eran órdenes dadas por usted— _respondió Iruka con algo de incertidumbre.

—_No del todo…veras, Fugaku abogó ante el concejo de revalidar la opción de que Hinata estuviera bajo la custodia de los Uchiha, con el pretexto de que si Hinata es expuesta a los aldeanos, estos puedan perjudicarla de alguna manera…y me temo que tiene razón— _dijo nuevamente Sarutobi con algo de desdén en su voz_ —Entonces ¿Hinata estará ahora bajo el cuidado de los Uchiha?— _preguntó Iruka provocando que la mirada de Sarutobi se tensara un poco.

—_No, afortunadamente logre evadir esa opción…por ahora…ya que el concejo desconfía del clan Uchiha, pero Danzō aun sigue estipulando que ella debería ingresar a la división de ANBU de "La Raíz" — _habló seriamente Sarutobi recibiendo solo señas de entendimiento por parte de Iruka —_Sasuke seguirá el entrenamiento con ellos, así lo decidió el consejo…será mejor que regreses y los vigiles—_agregó Sarutobi antes de Iruka saliera de la oficina.

Sarutobi se quedó sentado en la misma posición después de la partida de Iruka, pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Fugaku. A pesar de todo, tenía razón. Si Hinata cruzaba la berrera que la separaba de la aldea, podría esperarse cualquier cosa por parte de los aldeanos, ya era una noticia pública que la única sobreviviente del clan Hyūga residía en la mansión del Sandaime y eso había acarreado diversos tumultos por parte de los habitantes.

En una manera de protegerla Sarutobi ordenó a todos en la villa, jamás hablaran nada referente al asesinato del clan Hyūga especialmente a la pequeña niña y a las generaciones después del incidentes, aclarando que si alguien llegaba a hablar o lastimar a la pequeña Hyūga, recibiría un fuerte castigo y sería considerado como traición, pero aun así temía por la seguridad de Hinata y más por el continuo hostigamiento por parte de Fugaku. Afortunadamente el concejo sospechaba que algo no estaba bien con el clan Uchiha y ya había tomado cartas en el asunto, introduciendo a un espía dentro del clan…

Regresando con Naruto, Sasuke se sintió satisfecho con su hazaña, había logrado dominar a la perfección su puntería y sobre todo había captado la atención de los dos niños. Giró un poco su rostro y discretamente enfocó su vista a su público, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro — _¿Puedes superarlo… __Usuratonkachi?— _dijo Sasuke con gran sarcasmo, observándolos con una pose prepotente, si bien su plan era obligar a Hinata a mostrar su Dojutsu también quería callar a ese molesto niño rubio que se daba dotes de grandeza. Al escucharlo la ira de Naruto se incrementó, era más que suficiente para él, Sasuke Uchiha canecería a Naruto Uzumaki.

El rostro de Hinata era un libro abierto, era más que notorio que la demostración de Sasuke la había dejado sorprendida, su boca estaba un poco entreabierta por la sorpresa y sin mencionar que sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y el sonido de asombro que su garganta dejo escapar no ayudaba en nada para evitar que Naruto lo notara. Naruto enfadado dio algunos pasos decididamente hasta encarar a Sasuke, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Aun seguía enfadado, no lograba olvidar el rostro de Hinata sorprendida por la demostración de Sasuke, se sentía mal ¿Por qué el Teme de Sasuke le tuvo que quitarle la atención de Hinata? Además de que ahora ante los ojos de ella, él había quedado como un incompetente, su habilidad no se comparaba en nada a la de Sasuke, aunque odiara admitirlo "Sasuke era mejor que él" era acaso que Naruto estaba ¿celoso?

"_Naruto-kun…"_ pensaba agobiada Hinata, no le gustaba nada la manera en la que se miraban, claramente se notaba la rivalidad que en esos dos estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Aun seguía algo confundida ya que ahora no entendía el repentino cambio de humor que Naruto había adoptado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, afortunadamente Iruka aprecio, posponiendo lo que parecía ser inevitable entre Sasuke y Naruto.

Más tarde ese día, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación. Después del incidente con Sasuke, Naruto había actuado muy extraño con ella. No la miraba directo a los ojos, además de que parecía estarla evitando. Eso la dejaba muy triste, no entendía porque lo hacía, realmente estaba muy preocupada pensando que tal vez Naruto ya no quería ser su amigo, su único amigo… él se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante para ella, él fue el primero que la tomo como algo importante, quien la trato con amabilidad desde el primer momento que lo conoció, quien siempre, no importando las circunstancia la trataba con su mejor cara y sobre todo que junto a él se sentía, protegida, querida….

Harta de estar pensando una y otra vez lo sucedido con Naruto decidió salir a buscarlo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él y saber que era lo que lo orillaba a comportarse a sí. Salió de su habitación cruzando la distancia que la separaba de la habitación de Naruto, lamentablemente no se encontraba ahí. Se la paso buscando por cada parte de la casa, inspeccionando todo el lugar obteniendo el mismo resultado "_¿Dónde podrá estar?" _pensaba para sí, cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez podría seguir en el jardín.

Rápidamente y con notable ansiedad, caminaba a lo largo de un pasillo donde justo al final se encontraba la salida al exterior. Su intención era dirigirse a donde anteriormente estaban entrenando, cuando de pronto Sora apareció por la puerta del final del pasillo llevando consigo una bandeja con alimentos, su cara demostraba preocupación, lo cual preocupo un poco a Hinata —_So-sora-chan…¿S-sabes en donde se encuentra N-Naruto-kun?— _preguntó Hinata llamando la atención de Sora.

—_Hinata-chan…—_dijo Sora con sorpresa al notar la presencia de Hinata —_Si…Hinata-chan creo que tu deberías hablar con él…estoy preocupada no ha probado alimento en todo el día, tal vez tu lo puedas convencerlo de que pruebe algo…—_dijo Sora señalándole el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto, lentamente Hinata comenzó a salir de la mansión para llegar al jardín, con pasos silenciosos se acercó a el patio trasero. Repentinamente escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de los alrededores, sigilosamente llegó a la esquina de la casa, escondiéndose detrás de la pared y con cautela, asomó su cabeza para poder observar lo que ocurría. Al instante su mirada se contrajo mostrando evidente preocupación, al encontrarse con la imagen de un exhausto Naruto, casi al borde del desmayo…

Durante el tiempo que Sasuke estuvo ahí, Naruto no dejaba de recriminarse el que Sasuke lo hubiera superado, no soportaba la idea de que Hinata pensara que Sasuke era mejor. Así que cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Naruto decidió quedarse y seguir practicando, no descansaría hasta lograrlo y demostrarle a Sasuke de lo que era capaz y sobretodo no descansaría hasta lograr recuperar la admiración de Hinata…

Pero el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, no había comido alimento alguno, además de que no había descansado en ningún momento. Lo único que lo mantenía de pie era simplemente su fuerza de voluntad que lo incitaba a continuar, nuevamente tomó entre sus manos algunos de los Shurinkens, pero la presión ya era demasiada, su respiración ya agitada se aceleró aun más y su vista se comenzó a nublar, aun así no se dio por vencido y de un solo movimiento clavó los shurinkens en el centro justo antes de caer inconsciente completamente exhausto.

—_¡Naruto-kun!—_gritó Hinata antes de salir corriendo hasta llegar a él, sin pensarlo se inclinó y comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente, intentando despertarlo por todos los medios. Era tanta su desesperación por no lograr que Naruto regresara en sí, que sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. En ese instante tres Shinobis aparecieron irrumpiendo con el llanto de Hinata, tratándose de Iruka junto a otros dos shinobis —_tranquila Hinata…el solo está agotado, cuando descanse un poco estará mejor—_dijo Iruka al tiempo que levantaba a Naruto y lo llevaba al interior seguido muy de cerca de la aun preocupada Hinata.

—_No cabe duda que el hijo menor de Fugaku lo supera por mucho—_dijo uno de los shinobis que acompañaban a Iruka, cuando este se había alejado lo suficiente con Naruto. Pero Hinata aun seguía lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, así que se detuvo y continuo escuchando lo que los dos hombres decían —_El no tiene lo que se necesita para ser Hokage…el hijo de Fugaku demuestra más actitudes para lograr superarlo, no deberían permitir que el herede ese rango…no tiene lo que se necesita—_terminó diciendo el hombre, antes de salir acompañado de el otro Shinobi.

Hinata se había quedado sorprendida por lo que esos hombres habían dicho ¿no creían que Naruto era digno de asumir el titulo de Hokage? Pero ¿Por qué? Para ella él era sorprendente, una persona llena de optimismo "_Ellos no conocen a Naruto-kun…"_ pensó para sí antes de entrar y acompañar a Naruto pero aun con la duda que esos hombres habían plantado en ella. Pronto el tiempo pasó y Naruto no despertó hasta el siguiente día.

Poco a poco Naruto comenzó a abrir sus ojos hasta comenzar a enfocar su alrededor, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, sus últimos recuerdos se situaban en el auto entrenamiento al que se sometió y ni siquiera recordaba si había logrado su objetivo. Intentó levantarse cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más recostado junto a él, giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con una Hinata totalmente dormida, abrazándolo tiernamente —_¿Hinata-chan?— _dijo el rubio algo confundido.

Al sentir el movimiento Hinata comenzó a despertar encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Naruto ya estaba despierto — ¡_Naruto-kun!—_ gritó emocionada al tiempo que lo abrazaba, Naruto no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, según él no había sido nada grave lo que le había sucedido. Repentinamente comenzó a sentir la tibieza de algunas lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Hinata —_¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?— _preguntó Naruto con algo de preocupación.

—_Y-yo me asuste mucho…creí que tú estabas mal y yo…no podía hacer nada…—_decía Hinata entre sollozos al tiempo que se separaba un poco de Naruto para verlo a los ojos, en ese instante un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Naruto, por su culpa Hinata estaba llorando y no encontraba la manera de consolarla —_Tranquila Hinata-chan…!te prometo que te recompensaré! ¡Dattebayo!— _dijo con gran confianza Naruto al tiempo que le sonreía amablemente.

Lo cual fue suficiente para calamar a Hinata, con el solo hecho de volver a ver esa sonrisa dirigida a ella, la reconfortaba notoriamente. Pero aun había algo que la preocupaba ¿Por qué esos hombres habían dicho eso? no muy convencida de lo que pensaba hacer dijo —_Naruto-kun…A-ayer dos hombres que acompañaban Iruka-Sensei…di-dijeron que tú no tenias lo que se necesitaba para ser H-Hokage…¿Por qué dijeron eso?— _repentinamente el semblante alegre de Naruto se oscureció y con una voz triste dijo —_Todos dicen eso Hinata-chan…nadie cree que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno…lo he escuchado de todas las personas, incluso Sora e Iruka piensan lo mismo. Aunque no me lo dicen, se que lo piensan así…—_ dijo Naruto recordando las ocasiones en las que escuchó en más de una ocasión lo que pensaban de él, pero por más que se esforzaba y daba lo mejor de él, siempre era lo mismo, nunca era suficiente.

—_Pero no me importa…yo les demostrare a todos de lo que puedo ser capaz, algún día me convertiré en Hokage y are que todos ellos se traguen sus palabras ¡Dattebayo!—_repentinamente su semblante cambio, el Naruto de siempre había regresado, con esa energía y confianza que desbordaba con cada acción —¡_Yo se que lo lograras Naruto-kun!—_dijo Hinata con toda sinceridad provocando que el pequeño rubio le sonriera ampliamente.

—_Ahora Hinata-chan hay que buscar la manera de Salir de aquí…—_dijo Naruto al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación —_¿Salir? ¿A dónde Naruto-kun?— _preguntó Hinata sin entender de lo que hablaba Naruto —_ Te dije que te recompensaría…ahora solo tengo que buscar la manera de Iruka-Sensei no note nuestra ausencia— _decía Naruto al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo con sus piernas flexionadas en posición de flor de loto y que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho formando una cara pensativa.

—_I-Iruka-Sensei no vendrá hoy…él dijo que te daría tiempo para que te recuperaras…—_ dijo Hinata aun sin entender, en ese instante Naruto se levanto de golpe al tiempo que gritaba —_¡Perfecto! Ahora será más fácil…— _rápidamente tomó la mano de Hinata y salió de la habitación — ¡_sígueme Hinata-chan!—_sigilosamente Naruto la guió hasta el jardín, de ahí la llevó nuevamente al jardín trasero — _¿Por qué estamos aquí? Naru…—_intentó decir Hinata pero fue callada por el sonido que Naruto realizó con su boca —_¡Shhhhhh!_ _Ya lo veras…— _dijo antes de continuar, atravesaron con cautela el gran numero de arboles que rodeaban el lugar hasta llegar a un gran muro totalmente cubierto por la vegetación.

—_Hinata-chan…hoy iremos a conocer Konoha…—_dijo Naruto al tiempo que le mostraba a Hinata el hueco que atravesaba el muro y que les daba acceso a la civilización….

Continuara…………………………………………………

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hasta aquí termina…

Por ahora informo que aproximadamente esta semana se publicara el nuevo capítulo de "Amar a Muerte" es mi nueva historia la cual está basada en una idea mia que fue modificada por la idea de mi hermano….

Si tienen el tiempo, pásense a leerla…

Nuevamente agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, la única razón por la que continuo con la historia es por ustedes ^///^ se agradece a todos los que dejaron Reviews, Armen, Heero Kusanagi, QuimerAnime, jean carlos, LennaParis, *-_shinofan_-*, ETOLPLOW-KUN y a los que no dejaron pero que siguen la historia también XD!!!

Hasta el proximo!!!

Sayo!!!


	9. Consecuencias

Hola!!!

Aquí está la continuación y créanme que batalle un poco al escribirlo ŏ///ŏ ya que tuve una terrible baja de inspiración que duro por una larga temporada. Y para terminar de empeorar la situación, me perdí completamente de la trama del Fic, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuarlo….

Ya tengo toda la historia planeada pero al estar desarrollando este capítulo, tuve un bloqueo de ideas muy frustrante ¬¬ tanto que casi me daban ganas de dejar todo a medias, pero ¡No! no puedo hacer eso, y no pienso hacerlo XD!!! Pero si me di un tiempo para relajar mi confusa mente y dejar aflorara nuevamente las ideas, sinceramente no quede muy conforme con el resultado, solo espero que sea de su agrado….

Y me disculpo por la tardanza, se que a algunos de ustedes les dije que actualizaría en un lapso de dos semanas ( Y fallé T^T) pero si hay alguien a quien culpar…culpen a mi cerebro que no quiso trabajar XD (Y a Masashi Kishimoto que parece que ya se olvido que tiene un personaje llamado Hinata ¬¬)!!!

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

—_Hinata-chan…hoy iremos a conocer Konoha…—_dijo Naruto al tiempo que con sus manos retiraba algunas ramas dejando al descubierto el hueco que atravesaba el muro y que les daba acceso al exterior, de inmediato una ligera mueca de preocupación se situó en el rostro de Hinata. Esa sensación de miedo que la abordaba anteriormente en aquella aldea regresó, era una sensación inquietante y desagradable que causaba que algunas de las malas experiencias vividas regresaran a ella en una especie de película dejándole un amargo sabor de boca.

Al ver esa reacción Naruto no comprendió que podría ser lo que le preocupara a Hinata, según recordaba, cuando le contó a Hinata de Konoha ella parecía estar muy interesada en conocerla por sí misma, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos ¿se negaba? Eso sin duda era algo muy extraño para él — _¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?....¿Es acaso que no quieres ir?— _preguntó inocentemente Naruto al tiempo que se acercaba a ella e intentaba ver sus ojos ya que ella solo se limitaba a observar el suelo.

Hinata se sentía culpable por despreciar de esa manera la invitación de Naruto, haciendo un leve movimiento negó con su cabeza gacha en forma de respuesta y retrocedió algunos pasos a tras —_N-Naruto-kun…y-yo no puedo…—_dijo en un leve susurro aferrando sus manos una contra la otra en un intento por desaparecer esa sensación de culpa y de temor que la comenzaban a dominar — _¿Por qué no puedes?__—_ Naruto acercándose nuevamente a ella —_E-es que…t-tengo miedo…—_reveló Hinata en un suave murmullo que casi desaparecía con el viento.

Al escucharla la confusión de Naruto aumentó _"¿miedo? ¿De qué puede tener miedo?" _pensaba para sí Naruto, aun desconocía parte de la vida de Hinata así que no entendía los motivos que ella pudiera tener para actuar de esa manera. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella si quería conocer Konoha, así que de inmediato Naruto tomó decididamente su mano y la jaló un poco llevándola nuevamente frente al muro —_Hinata-chan…no tienes por qué tener miedo, recuerda que yo iré contigo y no permitiré que te pase algo malo ¡Dattebayo!—_ dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa provocando que Hinata levantara su mirada algo sorprendida y la enfocara en él.

"_¿Él me protegerá?..." _pensaba para sí aun incrédula de haber escuchado esas palabras, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decirle con tanta sinceridad esa frase, inconscientemente una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que observaba detenidamente al pequeño rubio que ignoraba por completo lo que sus palabras habían provocado en ella. Sin duda alguna Naruto se había convertido en una persona especial, tan especial que era la única persona capaz de reconfortarla con una sola mirada sin siquiera tener que ser consciente de sus actos.

Pero sin previo aviso, Hinata fue sacada de su asombro ya que en una acción inesperada, Naruto atravesó decididamente las ramas desapareciendo tras ellas dejándola sola y sorprendida en el mismo lugar —¿_Na-Naruto-kun?_— repentinamente la parte superior del cuerpo de Naruto apareció de entre las ramas— _Hinata-chan…_¿_Confías en mi?—_ dijo él con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que le extendía su mano para ayudarla a atravesar el hueco y tratar de transmitirle algo de confianza.

Naruto asimiló que Hinata tal vez solo estaba un poco nerviosa, después de todo, cada día se tornaba en algo nuevo para ella. Era normal que se sintiera de esa manera, así que como siempre lo hacía intentó animarla a continuar de la única manera que conocía, la cual era mostrarle con sus propias acciones que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Hinata se lo quedó viendo por un momento, dudando internamente. Aun no estaba muy segura si aceptar o no, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de Naruto alentándola a arriesgarse, no lo pensó más y colocando suavemente su mano sobre la de Naruto se animó a dejar de lado esa sensación y dejar que Naruto la guiara.

Lentamente se acercó al muro, al tiempo que Naruto nuevamente desparecía tras la vegetación provocando que Hinata cerrara sus ojos y que poco a poco atravesara el hueco aun sujetando su mano, confiando ciegamente en él. En ese instante lo único que sentía eran algunas ramitas rozar de forma sutil a lo largo de su rostro y cuerpo, para después sentir un fresco viento chocar contra su rostro. Lentamente abrió sus ojos esperando encontrar el hermoso lugar que Naruto describía con tanto gusto y emoción, pero justo antes de que lograra enfocar el lugar la mirada azulada de Naruto se interpuso entre ella y el exterior.

—_Lo vez…no hay nada que temer—_dijo Naruto al tiempo que ayudaba a Hinata a salir definitivamente del hueco —_G-gracias Naruto-kun— _respondió Hinata con una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor adornando sus mejilla, al escuchar esas palabras una sensación reconfortante la invadió, la forma en la que Naruto la procuraba y protegía y la manera en la que la trataba la hacía sentir feliz y un poco avergonzada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de atención, causando que un leve sonrojo se esparciera por sus mejillas dejando al descubierto esa mezcla de sentimiento que se formaban en su pequeño cuerpo.

"¿_Otra vez?.. ¿que tiene Hinata-chan que me hace sentir esto?" _En ese instante algo extraño había sucedido en Naruto, una sensación demasiado extraña para él se alojó en la boca de su estomago sin siquiera entender que lo había provocado, era una especie de cosquilleo que jugaba a lo largo de él con tanto frenesí que lo dejaba algo confundido. La forma en la que Hinata le había dedicado esa sonrisa lo había dejado literalmente petrificado, ya que lo único que logró hacer fue perderse de sí mismo bajo la sonrisa de Hinata, como la primera vez en la que la había visto.

Para él Hinata era una niña muy linda aunque no lo admitiera frente a los demás y un poco rara por la manera en la que desconocía todo y se ponía roja, pero algo en ella le agradaba. Hinata había despertado algo en él que no lograba descifrar, una sensación cálida y reconfortante que de alguna manera se intensificaba al estar a su lado, tanto que era capaz de reprimir esa sensación tan desagradable que sentía al recordar la relación que ella tenía con esa bestia que le había arrebatado a sus padres y que lo había obligado a vivir en un mundo de soledad…

Pero de un momento a otro el semblante de Hinata cambió a uno de confusión, sacando al pequeño rubio de su cosquilleo, Hinata buscaba con su mirada los lugares que Naruto le había descrito como algo espectacular y hermosos pero lo único que inundaba a sus ojos era los interminables árboles que se extendían a lo largo del lugar hasta desparecer de su vista.

—_¿Ahora qué sucede Hinata-chan?— _preguntó Naruto al ver la mueca de confusión mezclada con decepción por parte de Hinata —_¿E-esto es Konoha?—_ como si Naruto no entendiera la pregunta, realizó el mismo movimiento de Hinata, revisando con su vista todo el lugar —_¿Nani?....claro que no Hinata-chan…Konoha es un lugar sorprendente ¡Dattebayo!...pero aun no hemos llegado, así que sígueme…—_de un momento a otro Naruto sujetó nuevamente la mano de Hinata para comenzar a caminar en dirección a Konoha junto a ella.

Debido a que la mañana era un poco helada, ambos llevaban un par de chaquetas ligeras complementando sus habituales trajes de entrenamiento. Ambas eran de un color verde oliva con toques en negro y blanco decorados con el escudo de Konoha en la parte derecha de las chaquetas.

Repentinamente Naruto se detuvo, provocando que Hinata chocara ligeramente contra su espalda —_Casi lo olvido…Hinata-chan póntela…—_ Naruto giró sobre si hasta quedar de frente a Hinata. Para después colocarle la gorra de la chaqueta sobre su cabeza, dejando oculto su cabello y parte de su rostro, lo que causó que Hinata parpadeara un poco por la confusión de esa acción_—Es solo para que nadie nos reconozca…la aldea está rodeada por shinobis y personas que si nos llegara a reconocer nos enviaran de regreso…y el viejo Hokage se enfadaría y nos prohibiría volver a salir ¡Dattebayo!— _dijo Naruto al notar la interrogante en el rostro de Hinata, al tiempo que imitaba la misma acción ocultando sus rebeldes mechones rubios bajo la gorra de la chaqueta.

—_E-entiendo Naruto-kun—_ fue la respuesta de Hinata provocando que Naruto le regresara una cálida sonrisa justo antes de que ambos retomaron su camino, poco a poco el entorno comenzaba a cambiar a medida que avanzaban ya que a lo lejos se lograban apreciar algunas de las viviendas de Konoha y parte de lo que era una solitaria calle de la aldea. Repentinamente esa sensación de temor regresó a Hinata, un desagradable escalofrió la comenzó a asediar a medida que sus pasos la acercaban más y más a los límites de la aldea.

Y para desgracia de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban caminando atreves de una solitaria calle de Konoha, pero para sorpresa de Hinata lo poco que había visto ya la parecía sorprendente, ya que comparando la pequeña villa con una pequeña parte de Konoha, era evidente la diferencia que había entre ambas. De pronto, a lo lejos un grupo de personas se dejó ver, tratándose de dos mujeres y un hombre a acompañados de un pequeño niño mayor que Naruto y Hinata. De nueva cuenta esa sensación en Hinata regresó, la preocupación en su rostro comenzó a ser más notoria a medida que se acercaban al grupo de personas. Temía que en cualquier momento esas personas reconocerían sus ojos y la comenzaran a agredir, pero lo que más la angustiaba era el hecho de que Naruto la acompañaba.

¿Qué pasaría si Naruto se enterara de lo que las personas pensaban de ella? ¿La seguiría tratando igual? ¿Y si Naruto también comenzaba a tratarla como esas personas? Esas preguntas rondaban en su pensamiento inquietándola aun más, no quería si quiera imaginar que Naruto la despreciara, a pesar de que hasta el momento ningún miembro de la mansión la había tratado diferente por sus ojos, aun tenía ese temor de que en cualquier momento se lo echaran en cara y que comenzaran a tratarla como en esa aldea.

Pero para sorpresa de Hinata, las personas pasaron justo a su lado ignorándolos completamente, fue tanta su sorpresa que involuntariamente su rostro los siguió hasta que estos desparecieron de su vista —_¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?— _las palabras de Naruto la hicieron regresar a la realidad —_N-nada Naruto-kun…—_ en un leve momento su vista se enfoco nuevamente en Naruto al tiempo que exhalaba un poco más tranquila, de alguna manera sintió un gran alivio pero aun seguía esa sensación incrustada en su pecho rehusándose a abandonarla.

………

—_Lo vez Hinata-chan…te dije que era sorprendente—_dijo Naruto totalmente entusiasmando al tiempo que le mostraba a Hinata, los diferentes puestos y establecimientos de Konoha. Ambos recorrían con sus miradas las llamativas estancias de los puestos, los diferentes tipos de comida y la enorme cantidad de personas que se paseaban felizmente por el largo del lugar. Sin duda alguna era algo totalmente fascinante para ella, toda su vida estuvo ajena a cualquier tipo de convivencia con las personas así que esa ocasión se estaba convirtiendo en una de las experiencias más agradables y sorprendentes que había vivido hasta ese momento.

Sobre todo porque a pesar de estar entre todas esas personas, nadie la había tratado diferente. Ya que gracias a la gorra de sus chaquetas, ambos dejaron sus rostros ocultos, dándole la apariencia de dos simples niños paseando por ahí. Brindándoles libertad suficiente para recorrer todo el lugar sin el temor de ser descubiertos.

De un momento a otro la vista de Hinata se quedó fija en los monumentales rostros de los Hokages que se exhibían magnamente en la orillas de la aldea —_Naruto-kun…!mira! es Sarutobi-sama— _dijo sorprendida mente Hinata al tiempo que señalaba con su dedo el rostro del Sandaime —_si, ese es él viejo… pero el más sorprendente es el rostro que está a su lado ¡Dattebayo!…—_dijo Naruto señalando el rostro del que hablaba—_¿Por qué Naruto-kun? ¿Quién es él?— _Hinata giró ligeramente su rostro solo para observar una mirada orgullosa en el rostro de Naruto, una mirada que hasta ese momento ella desconocía.

— _El es el cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze…y también es mi padre…—_Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par por la asombrosa noticia, hasta el momento lo único que sabía de los padres de Naruto era que habían fallecido pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue que el cuarto Hokage fuera su padre. Ahora comprendía parte de su afán por ser reconocido como sucesor al puesto de Hokage, aunque aun no entendía porque los demás creían que él no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ese título…

Repentinamente Naruto nuevamente la sujeto de la mano —¡_Acompáñame Hinata-chan!—_y sin dar tiempo a recibir una respuesta emprendo una pequeña carrera que los llevó hasta un pequeño puesto de comida que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros del bullicio de los establecimientos, de ahí se lograba ver un enorme edificio en color rojizo que se alzaba por encima de la mayoría de las viviendas —_Esa es la oficina del viejo, así que no debemos acercarnos ahí..— _dijo Naruto al notar el foco de atención de Hinata recibiendo como respuesta un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte de ella.

—_¿Tienes hambre Hinata-chan?—_Soltó de la nada Naruto, un poco avergonzada Hinata asintió ligeramente provocando que Naruto le dedicara una amplia sonrisa —_¡Qué bien!... ya que ya me estaba muriendo de hambre…vamos Hinata-chan—_ambos entraron al establecimiento encontrando a un hombre mayor que tranquilamente hervía unos cuantos fideos, al notar la presencia de los niños dejo de lado lo que hacía para casi gritar —¡_Naruto!...hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti…Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi establecimiento— _dijo alegremente el hombre llamado Teuchi, provocando que Naruto articulara una sonrisa zurrona al tiempo que quitaba la gorra de su alborotado cabello, para después pasar una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza en una acción involuntaria.

—_Claro que no…es solo que estaba muy ocupado con Hinata-chan— _de inmediato una mueca de asombro se marco en el hombre —_¿Hinata?—de _un momento a otro su rostro se tenso un poco al tiempo que enfocaba su vista en la pequeña figura que se encontraba oculta detrás de Naruto —¡Vamos Hinata-chan!—gritó Naruto emocionado jalándola un poco para acercarse a la barra del estabelecimiento, pero antes de lograr acercarse Teuchi los interceptó. Se acercó un poco a ambos y cuidadosamente se acercó a Hinata al tiempo que quitaba con cautela la gorra que cubría su rostro…

—_¡Naruto-kun! Hace tiempo que no me visitabas…—_dijo repentinamente la hija del hombre, la cual había aparecido de la cocina y al ver el conocido rostro de Naruto no se limitó en ocultar su felicidad, solo que al notar la tensa situación que se había formado en el lugar, se preocupó —_¿Qué sucede padre…?—_dijo la hija del hombre al verlo totalmente sorprendido, se encontraba hincado frente a Naruto y a una pequeña niña, con el ceño entre fruncido —_Ayame…—_fue lo único que dijo Teuchi al tiempo que se movía permitiéndole ver a su hija el rostro de la niña. De inmediato el rostro de Ayame adoptó la misma mueca que su padre, causando que una gran incertidumbre invadiera a ambos niños.

Especialmente en Hinata, esas miradas de desconcierto fijas en ella la hacían sentir como una especie de monstruo —_Sus ojos…—_dijo Ayame suavemente causando que Hinata se estremeciera un poco, nuevamente era eso, sus ojos, esos ojos que la habían marcado como una abominación ante todos, la volvían a marcar como tal. No entendía porque siempre era lo mismo, sus ojos siempre le traían infelicidad ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser diferente? "_¿Por qué" _no lograba evitar sentir como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos, en un intento por reprimir esa sensación cerró fuertemente sus parpados. Pero lo único que logro fue que una tibia y solitaria lágrima se escapara de su prisión sin ser notada por el distraído rubio que no entendía lo que sucedía…

—_Ayame…cierra el establecimiento antes de que algún aldeano entre—_dijo Teuchi al tiempo que limpiaba la traviesa lagrima para después dedicarles una sonrisa tranquilizadora al par de niños —_Y bien...¿Qué es lo que desean comer?…Por hoy la casa invita—_como si nada hubiese ocurrido Teuchi regresó a su lugar de inicio, preparando nuevamente los fideos, al tiempo que su hija alentaba al pequeño par de niños a sentarse después de haber cerrado la entrada al público. Ambos tomaron asiento, con muecas de desentendimiento "_¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué les sorprendió ver los ojos de Hinata-chan?" _pensaba para sí Naruto, repentinamente una mala sensación comenzó a expandirse en él.

Nuevamente esa sensación de rencor lo volvió a asediar, sospechaba que esa reacción tenía que ver con que ella era una Hyūga y de alguna manera sus ojos la delataban. Nuevamente ese choque de sentimiento encontrados comenzaron a hacerlo sentir culpable, Hinata no había hecho nada, los culpables eran sus padres ¿Entonces porque sentía que ella también era culpable? Rápidamente desvió su vista de ella en un intento por para esa sensación, no quería sentir eso por ella "_Ella no hizo nada…Ella no hizo nada…Ella no es culpable, no tiene la culpa…" _repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

Cuando la suavidad de una tibia mano posándose sobre la suya lo distrajo de sus ensimismamientos — ¿_Naruto-kun?—_ la suave voz de Hinata hizo eco en sus pensamientos provocando que girara lentamente su rostro, encontrándose con un par de lunas que lo observaban con un poco de preocupación —_No te preocupes Hinata-chan…Te dije que no permitiría que nada te pasara—_su voz fue suave y calmada, provocando que Hinata le sonriera un poco, después de todo unas cuantas palabras de aliento acompañadas de esos ojos, era lo único que necesitaba para tranquilizarse.

Pero Naruto volvió a bajar su mirada y centrarla en un punto inexistente del lugar, por alguna razón esa sensación no se marchaba lo cual lo hacía sentir como si la engañara —_¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?—_preguntó de la nada áyame causando que Naruto alzara la vista rápidamente y que Hinata saltara un poco en su lugar por la sorpresa —_Ella es Hinata-chan…Ayame-Nee-chan—_respondió Naruto por Hinata ya que ella parecía estar demasiado nerviosa para contestar.

—_Tienes un nombre muy lindo…—_dijo nuevamente Ayame causando que Hinata se sonrojara un poco y que bajara su mirada al tiempo que juagaba inconscientemente con sus dedos índices, esa acción causo que Naruto riera un poco. Otra vez se tornaba en un tomate por un comentario y como siempre lo hacía jugaba con sus dedos "_típico en ella…" _pensó para sí Naruto, esa era la misma Hinata que él conocía ¿entonces porque sentía esa sensación? Sacudió un poco su cabeza y decidió olvidarlo, ya que no quería seguir recordando que ella era una Hyūga y seguir sintiendo esos sentimientos.

Afortunadamente Naruto había logrado reprimir esa sensación, ya que momentos después ambos niños se encontraban degustando con gusto el exquisito ramen que había convertido a Ichiraku´s ramen como el favorito de Naruto, durante todo ese tiempo tanto Teuchi como Ayame habían pasado el tiempo preguntándoles como era que habían llegado hasta ahí y si alguna otra persona sabia de su pequeña excursión. Pero Hinata solo respondía con pequeñas frases que después eran opacadas con las extensas explicaciones por parte de Naruto.

—_Y dime Hinata-chan…¿Te gusta vivir con Naruto-kun?— _preguntó Ayame causando que Hinata se sonrojara un poco, para después asentir ligeramente al tiempo que enfocaba su vista ligeramente en Naruto, de inmediato una ligera sonrisa se marcó en su rostro_—Naruto-kun creo que tu y ella se ven muy bien juntos ¿No lo crees padre?—_expresó divertidamente Ayame al tiempo que se retiraba un poco de ellos y se acercaba a su padre —_No crees que son algo pequeños para pensar en eso…—_respondió distraídamente Teuchi —_Si...pero tal vez en un futuro nos sorprendan ¿No es así Naruto-kun?—_

Naruto se quedo pensando un poco en las palabras de Ayame "_¿Qué los sorprenderé?...!claro que sí! Cuando sea Hokage are que todos se sorprendan ¡Dattebayo!"_ así que respondió —¡_Ten por seguro que así será! ¡Dattebayo!—_ ante el comentario tanto padre como hija comenzaron a reírse de la emotividad del pequeño rubio, que a kilómetros de distancia se notaba que no sabía de qué hablaban.

Pero la envolvente conversación se vio interrumpida por las palabras de Naruto —_Hinata-chan ya tenemos que retirarnos, aun faltan muchas partes que tienes que ver…!Como los monumentos de los Hokages! Recuerda que ahí se encuentra la imagen de mí…—_ …

—¡_Naruto!…deben regresar de inmediato—_dijo Teuchi con un tono autoritario —¿_Qué?...pero aun faltan mostrarle muchas cosas a Hinata-chan…—_intentó contradecir Naruto —_No…No tienten a su surte pequeños…no conocen a las personas de esta aldea…—_ fue la respuesta de Teuchi, la cual dejó demasiado confundidos al pequeño par—_escucha Naruto-kun…si no obedeces…te dejaremos de aceptar los cupones de ramen…Escuchaste—_Ayame intervino con lo que fue, el peor de los chantajes que jamás se hubieran aplicado…según Naruto.

—_¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué?...—_ trató de replicar Naruto, provocando que Teuchi y su hija solo se voltearan a ver con una mueca de preocupación para después enfocar su vista en Hinata. La cual seguía demasiado confundida por las prohibiciones que les estaban asignando mientras que Naruto se enfadaba un poco ya que no entendía cual era el problema, él ya había recorrido toda la aldea y no había tenido demasiados inconvenientes, solo algunos contratiempos con algunos aldeanos que lo reconocieron y que casi lo delataban, pero de ahí en más nada. Así que creía que Teuchi y Ayame exageraban.

Pero tanto Teuchi como Ayame conocían a la perfección lo que los habitantes de la aldea pensaban con respecto a la pequeña niña, así que no querían exponerla aun más a ser descubierta —_Solo obedece Naruto…—_ sin más remedio Naruto terminó aceptando de mala gana, nuevamente sujetó la mano de Hinata, dispuesto a salir de ahí cuando Teuchi los detuvo —_Esperen…oculten su identidad y no dejen que nadie los vea…—_petición que obedecieron ambos al unísono sin replicar, ya que antes de salir se colocaron nuevamente las gorras de sus chaquetas para salir nuevamente al exterior, suponiendo que era solo para evitar ser reprendidos por Sarutobi —_Tengan mucho cuidado…— _fue lo último que les dijo Teuchi antes de que abandonaran el lugar.

………

—_Ni hablar Hinata-chan…tendremos que dejar pendiente nuestro recorrido…pero no te preocupes ya habrá otra oportunidad y te mostrare un lugar que creo que te gustará ¡Dattebayo!...—_trataba de alentar Naruto a Hinata al tiempo que regresaban a la mansión de Sarutobi, cuando algo llamó la atención de Hinata. Se trataba de un pequeño cachorrito que se paseaba por los puestos de comida, al parecer no tenia dueño ya que poco a poco se alejaba del lugar.

Lo cual causó que Hinata sintiera un poco de curiosidad por el pequeño animalito, así que inconscientemente lo siguió con su mirada hasta perderlo entre las personas. Pero al regresar su vista en el camino, se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya no estaba —_¿Naruto-kun?...¿N-Naruto…?—_intentaba llamarlo pero a donde sea que miraba, solo encontraba rostros desconocidos que le imposibilitaban encontrar señas de él, continuo caminando con la esperanza de encontrarlo más adelante pero con cada uno de sus pasos llegaba a lugares completamente desconocidos.

Pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería regresar al establecimiento de ramen, pero como había pasado al principio, no lograba encontrar la ubicación ni nada que la guiara hasta ahí, así que se quitó la gorra que cubría sus ojos para lograr ver mejor el lugar y tal vez así reconocer algo. Pero en ese instante un hombre pasaba justo al lado de ella y al ver como desprendía esa pieza de su cabeza y dejar al descubierto esos ojos perlados que habían causado tanta controversia en Konoha literalmente se detuvo en seco al tiempo que casi gritaba—_Es la Hyūga— _causando que Hinata girara su rostro bruscamente para enfocarlo, unas cuantas personas que pasaban junto al hombre se detuvieron al escuchar su afirmación, solo para fijar su vista en la asustada niña que al notar todas esas miradas fijas en ella, intentaba ocultar sus ojos tras su flequillo.

"_N-no…otra vez no…esas miradas…" _unas miradas llenas de dolor y rencor se posaron en ella, mostrando un profundo resentimiento en su contra. Miradas que no lograba comprender y que no soportaba sentirlas, de un momento a otro su respiración comenzó a agitarse y el miedo y la inseguridad comenzaron a invadirla a pasos agigantados, nuevamente sentía la presión de sus lagrimar agolparse por salir y sacar con ellas un poco de la ansiedad que comenzaba a asfixiarla.

—_Aléjate de ella—_se escucho la voz de una mujer que alejaba a su hijo jalando del brazo, como si se tratara de una alimaña peligrosa—_Vete de aquí…no queremos tu presencia en este lugar—_gritó un hombre desde uno de los establecimientos —_ya tuvimos suficiente con lo que hicieron los de tu clan—_dijo a lo lejos otro hombre_—no mereces que el Sandaime te proteja…—…—no es justo que la hija de unos asesinos viva bajo su mismo techo…—…—Esperaba jamás volver a ver esos ojos, todo esto es por ese maldito dojutsu……—_

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y en un intento por dejar de escuchar esas terribles manifestaciones, salió huyendo ahí, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían "_¿asesinos?...¿por qué dicen eso?…!Naruto-kun!...Ayúdame por favor…" _no sabía hacia donde corría, lo único que quería era Salir de ese lugar, desaparecer si era posible pero solo llegaba a callejones sin salida y a nuevas miradas llenas de rencor y a unas cuantas frases sin sentido para ella.

—_Entonces es cierto…—_dijo entre sollozos, repentinamente a su mente regresaron unas escalofriantes imágenes, donde la aldea que tanto la había despreciado ardía en llamas, incluso recordó a algunos cuerpos de los aldeanos esparcidos sin vida y a la mayoría corriendo desesperadamente.

Flash Back

La pequeña villa estaba en completa destrucción, cuando uno de los aldeanos corrió en dirección de la petrificada niña. Estaba muy herido y al tratar escapar de la villa se percato que la pequeña niña observaba a lo lejos las devastadoras imágenes provocándole gran ira en contra de la niña.

—T_odo esto es tu culpa ¡Maldita bruja_!—dijo deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la niña para después continuar con su frenética huida. Dejando a lo pobre niña casi al borde de un colapso. ¿De verdad era su culpa? Pero ella no había hecho nada ¿Por qué la culpaban a ella?

Fin Flash Back

Hasta que llegó a un parque que se hallaba repleto de árboles, sin pensarlo dos veces se ocultó ahí, escondiendo su cuerpo tras la maleza ¿Esa era la razón por la cual la despreciaban en esa aldea? ¿Sus padres eran los culpables de todo su sufrimiento? No sabía qué pensar, se sentía completamente confundida. Una parte le gritaba que todo era mentira, que eran simples blasfemias que cruelmente le querían hacer creer, pero la otra le decía que todo tenía sentido.

—_Naruto-kun…¿dónde estás?—_decía entre sollozos, al tiempo que inútilmente se abrazaba a sí misma en un vago intento por tranquilizarse. Pero su desesperación estaba por los cielos, quería encontrarlo de alguna manera, simplemente quería verlo y sentirse nuevamente segura junto él. Fue tanta su desesperación que comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en su rostro, una especie de presión se intensificaba en los extremos de su sien causándole un ligero molestar en sus ojos.

Repentinamente el entorno cambio completamente, una tonalidad de grises y blancos cubrió el paisaje. No entendía cómo pero lograba ver más allá del pequeño parque que le servía de escondite, inclusive lograba ver a la perfección a algunos de los aldeanos que caminaban tranquilamente por ahí, era como si de la nada los enormes arboles habían desaparecido dejándola al descubierto —_¡Naruto-kun!— _gritó emocionada, claramente lo veía corriendo por una solitaria calle, al parecer gritando una y otra vez "_me está buscando" _pensó para sí.

Pero al querer levantarse, un ligero mareo la detuvo y las extrañas imágenes comenzaron a distorsionarse hasta llegar al grado de desparecer. Levantó sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre sus ojos en un intento de parar esa sensación que se había creado, estaba cansada y le dolían un poco los ojos, pero tenía que llegar con Naruto. De alguna manera tendría que sacar fuerzas y dar con él.

…………

_Momentos atrás_

…………

—_Es un lugar que encontré la última vez que Salí…¿Hinata-chan?.....—_Naruto explicaba emocionadamente el lugar que le mostraría a Hinata, pero al no recibir contestación por parte de ella lo hizo girar y tratar de enfocarla, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Repentinamente un mal presentimiento lo invadió, intentó regresar lo más pronto posible a donde la había visto por última vez, pero por más que su vista la intentaba enfocar, no había rastro de ella. Cuando a lo lejos un pequeño grupo de personas hablando exaltadamente llamó la atención de Naruto, así que decidió acercarse.

— _Estoy seguro que esto va a traer consecuencias con el Sandaime, esa chiquilla ya sabe que su clan no es más que un grupo de asesinos— _dijo un hombre demasiado alterado —_Si alguno llegaba a decir una palabra seria acusado de traición— _agregó una mujer —_creo que lo mejor sería buscarla y obligarla a que no diga nada…— _todos los presentes secundaron la noción causando que Naruto se sobresaltara, ¿Cómo pensaban obligarla a guardar silencio? Su rostro se tensó y comenzó a sentir una enorme irá creciendo dentro de él al pensar que cualquiera de ellos podría dañarla, no podía permitir que ellos la encontraran, él le había prometido a Hinata que la protegería y no pensaba romper su promesa.

Rápidamente salió corriendo de ahí, buscándola desesperadamente pero Konoha era un lugar muy grande, ella podría estar en cualquier lugar. Recorrió velozmente cada lugar en los que creía que podría estar, pero sin éxito. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse al no dar con ella así que comenzó a gritar una y otra vez su nombre con la esperanza de que al oírlo saliera de su escondite "_¿Y si alguien ya la encontró?...No, eso no puede ser…"_

_Continuara……………………_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hasta aquí llega…es un poco más extenso de lo que normalmente escribo ya que quería retribuir de alguna manera la tardanza que me tomo actualizar...(Está bien..no del todo ¬¬) La verdad es que iba a ser más extenso pero decidí cortarlo para no exagerar XD!!! Además de que tal vez les parecería un poco desesperante (ó eso creo yo XD!!)…

Pero lo bueno de esto es que en el transcurso de la semana estará lista la continuación XD!!! Lo cual me alegra ya que sinceramente ya quiero salir de esta etapa de Naruto y Hinata Chibi ^^ y pasar a lo siguiente, eso demuestra mi falta de experiencia con respecto a escribir Fic ya que no soy muy buena desarrollando la historia ŏ///ŏ pero en fin…echando a perder se aprende XD!!!

Anteriormente dije a algunos de ustedes que un personaje ara aparición y va a darle un ligero giro a la historia, pero debido a que corte un poco el capitulo, este personaje no ara su aparición por ahora XD!!! Así que no queda más que esperar ^///^

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que siguen el Fic y que me dan su apoyo para continuar, también a todos los que se animan a dejar un Review ya que me dan ánimos con sus lindos Reviews: **Armen****, LennaParis, ****ETOLPLOW-KUN****, ****Mud-chan****, ****Meital-Lupin****, ****linkz-hyuga****, jean carlos, Cute_Hina, ****Heero Kusanagi****, ****QuimerAnime****, ****Arcont****, ****hiromihyuga24****, ****Myri Weasley28**……… ¡Muchas gracias!

Próxima actualización "**Amar a Muerte**"

Hasta el próximo!!!

Sayo!!!


	10. Mi Palabra

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por fin actualice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si lo sé……me pasé más de lo que había prometido T^T Se que no tengo perdón así que mejor los dejo de atosigar……

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

……………

Mi Palabra

—_Vamos Sasuke quita esa cara…— _decía el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Hitachi Uchiha al tiempo que trataba de reanimar a su molesto hermano que caminaba con gran disgusto por el hermoso sendero que llevaba a los territorios Uchiha_—……!hmp_!.....— fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Sasuke, ya que él simplemente giró su rostro en otra dirección con tanta indiferencia que no dejaba a duda que realmente estaba molesto.

—_No es mi culpa que tu compañero de entrenamiento se haya lastimado…—_de inmediato Sasuke entrecerró un poco los ojos —_El no es mi compañero…Y no es por eso que estoy molesto…—_ finalizó diciendo con un tono bajo pero demandante —_ ¿A no? ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?— _preguntó Hitachi algo curioso, pero Sasuke simplemente frunció aun más su ceño y formó una ligera curvatura en sus labios, simulando un especie de puchero.

—_Tú prometiste entrenar conmigo……Sabes que a mí no me interesa entrenar con ellos…—_respondió con un poco de indiferencia, pero se detuvo al terminar la frase al quedarse pensando por un momento, hasta que agregó—_Itachi…¿Qué es el Byakugan?—_de inmediato el semblante de Itachi cambió, su rostro se tensó ligeramente al tiempo que frenaba su caminar abruptamente. Lo cual provocó que Sasuke también se detuviera a escasos pasos de Itachi con algo de confusión, jamás pensó que esa pregunta lo alteraría tanto. Pero al notar el aire alerta y precavido, entendió que algo andaba mal, así que de inmediato agudizó sus sentidos a la espera de cualquier señal de algo sospecho.

Pero el lugar estaba sumergido en una calma y serenidad tan tranquilizante, incluso casi se podía escuchar el sonido del viento soplar con delicadeza —_Sasuke…regresa a casa y explícale a nuestro padre el porqué estas ahí—_repentinamente la voz tensa de Itachi rompió la tranquilidad del lugar al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre el aun alerta hombro de Sasuke —_pero_…_¿Tú a dónde vas?...—_respondió Sasuke al tiempo que lo encaraba, era claro que las intensiones de Itachi eran alejar a su pequeño hermano de ese lugar, Sasuke no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta, pero la pregunta era ¿De quién lo estaba tratando de alejar?

—_Tranquilo Sasuke…es solo que recordé que tengo algo que hacer…regresaré más tarde, lo prometo…—_de un momento a otro la tensa atmosfera se esfumó, dejando al tranquilo Itachi de nuevo. Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco, algo había ocurrido, pero Itachi no le diría nada y eso lo molestaba demasiado ¿Acaso Itachi jamás lo dejaría de tratar como un niño? ¿Por qué siempre lo trataba como si no comprendiera nada?...Bueno, tal vez no entendía mucho…pero era con justa razón, ya que nadie parecía quererle decir nada.

Lentamente Itachi se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke, tomando a este por sorpresa, le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y con un pequeño empujoncito en su frente con su dedo índice le dijo —_Tal vez otro día…—_ y sin decir otra cosa despareció del lugar, dejando a Sasuke solo y molesto.

Sin más remedió Sasuke continuo su camino, pensando en lo sucedido ya que no era la primera vez que Itachi desparecía así. Esa era la razón por la que Fugaku tenía continuas discusiones con él, repentinamente un mal presentimiento lo abordó al llegar a la entrada de los territorios Uchiha, enfocó el lugar con descontento y justamente lo que temía había sucedido. Justo en la entrada se encontraba dos de las locas que habían comenzado a seguirlo hace poco, una era claramente Ino Yamanaka, ya que su reluciente cabellera rubia brillaba con la intensidad del sol, pero la otra persona no la logró reconocer, tal vez se trataba de una nueva integrante de su no deseado club de Fans.

Rápidamente se detuvo y cambiando abruptamente la dirección a la que iba, salió huyendo de ese lugar antes de que las dos personas se dieran cuenta de su presencia. No tenía ganas, ni el tiempo para tener que aguantar sus empalagosas presencias. Era más que obvia la razón por la cual lo esperaban en la entrada de los territorios Uchiha, todas las interesadas en Sasuke sabían que si llegaban hasta la presencia de Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, obtendrían una cita obligada. Ya que a ella le encantaban las continuas visitas que sus admiradoras le brindaban a Sasuke y era seguro que Mikoto lo obligaría a ser cortes con la ganadora…

Lamentablemente al dar la vuelta en una esquina en su frenético escape, se encontró con su peor pesadilla, Mikoto, acompañada de dos niñas de apariencia tranquila y sonrisas amistosas. Pero según Sasuke solo lo eran en apariencia "_Demonios…ya encontraron a mi madre_" en ese momento maldecía internamente el haber tomado esa dirección para huir, nuevamente cambió la dirección a la que se dirigía y tomó un pequeño sendero que conducía hasta un escondite que él conocía a la perfección…

…………

Hinata intentó levantarse como pudo apoyándose en el tronco de uno de los árboles que le servía como escondite, aun se sentía débil lo cual causaba que sus piernas temblaran un poco, pero aun así logró reunir el equilibrio suficiente para erguirse completamente. Cuando unos pasos sigilosos pero apresurados rompieron su concentración y para su des fortunio se dirigían exactamente hasta donde ella estaba, nuevamente el temblor en sus piernas la comenzó a dominar, solo que ahora eran producto del pánico que la estaba abordando.

"_Naruto-kun…_" pensó para sí, recordando la calidez de su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, su rostro apacible y amistoso…antes de que su pensamiento quedara en blanco y que volviera a caer al suelo en un estado de semiinconsciencia, la combinación del elevado estrés con su estado de debilidad fueron los causantes de que su pequeño cuerpo colapsara en un estado de catatonia. No quería ni pensar en las cosas que anteriormente había escuchado, aun sentía la horrible opresión y dolor que esas palabras le habían causado "_Tus padres son unos asesinos…_" esa frase la carcomía por dentro, pero no lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos. Era como si se hubiera clavado en ella, como una daga surcando su corazón, y lo peor era que dolía igual.

— ¿_Hyūga Hinata?...—_de pronto una voz conocida pero lejana llegó a sus oídos, abrió lentamente sus ojos y frente a ella se encontraba la figura de Sasuke Uchiha observándola con asombro y desconcierto…

Sasuke había llegado hasta ese parque al seguir el pequeño sendero que lo llevaría lejos de su madre, pero jamás imaginó encontrar en ese estado a la Hyūga que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Se acercó a ella, aun dudando si eso serviría de algo cuando en una reacción inesperada ella abrió sus ojos mostrando ese extraño pero cautivante color plateado—_¿Te encuentras bien?...¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?—_pregunto con vehemencia, una reacción involuntaria en su voz, la cual se reprendió por usar ya que tal vez la asustaría.

Sorprendentemente y contradiciendo todas las posibles respuestas que Sasuke había creado, Hinata no respondió nada y con dificultad intentó levantarse nuevamente —_Sa-Sasuke-kun…p-por favor…ayúdame a encontrar a Naruto-kun—_ pronunció con dificultad después de haber levantado parte de su torso, su mirada estaba fija en él, claramente se notaban algunos residuos de lagrimas, su voz fue suave y suplicante, de no ser porque la estaba viendo, juraría que estaba llorando más de lo que aparentaba en ese momento.

Aun así Sasuke no respondió nada, aun seguía un poco absorto por el estado de la Hyūga "_¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Y qué le pudo haber sucedido para terminar en ese estado de pánico? Y lo más extraño de todo ¿Por qué el Usuratonkachi de Naruto no está con ella?"_ eran las preguntas que rondaban por el pensamiento de Sasuke, repentinamente su entre ceño se frunció y una fría mirada ocupó el lugar donde anteriormente había una mirada de confusión—_No pienso acompañarte a ningún lugar…—_pronunció secamente, al tiempo que achicaba su mirada al entrecerrar sus ojos —_Tú sola puedes encontrarlo…—_

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y emprendió un caminar lento y despreocupado _"¿Quién se cree ella para ordenarle a Sasuke Uchiha_?" pensó para sí después de unos minutos de analizar la situación, Sasuke malinterpretó las suplicas de Hinata pensando que prácticamente le estaba ordenando, y su elevado grado de orgullo no le permitía tolerar una ofensa de esa calaña "_Nadie…ella no es nadie_" se dijo nuevamente al tiempo que apartaba unas cuantas ramas para desaparecer de la vista de la Hyūga, cuando unos delicados sollozos detuvieron sus pasos……

Al ver que Sasuke realmente no pensaba ayudarla, nuevamente sintió una fría sensación de soledad y desconcierto. Sasuke era la única persona que la podría ayudar y el simplemente se negaba ¿Era acaso que él también la despreciaba por sus ojos? pronto la desesperación que la dominaba aumentó, tanto que ya no logró mantener por más tiempo su llanto controlado, tenía que sacar esa ansiedad que la asfixiaba, sabía bien que llorando no lograría nada pero ¿Qué más podría hacer?

En un instante sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza al igual que sus pequeñas manitas, seguido de una suave sensación de calidez en sus mejillas producida por las incesantes lagrimas que salían con presión de sus ojos —_Na-Naruto-kun…y-yo solo quiero encontrarlo…—_ decía entre sollozos aun con sus ojos ocultos tras sus parpados —_M-me perdí……y…y ahora no lo puedo encontrar…_—continuó diciendo a pesar del nudo en su garganta que le imposibilitaba hablar con claridad, no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía hablando, seguramente Sasuke ya se había ido, estaba completamente sola, cuando…

—_Está bien……te ayudare a buscarlo……pero…y-ya no…llores_—la voz de Sasuke resonó en el lugar rompiendo con el incesante sollozo de Hinata, abrió con prisa y asombro sus ojos y levantó la mirada aun incrédula de lo que sus oídos escucharon. Sasuke estaba parado a su lado con su mano extendida en su dirección, tenía su vista fija en otro lugar y su semblante mostraba una cara ligeramente contraída, como si estuviera debatiendo aun si lo que hacía era correcto.

Pero a Hinata no le importó, de inmediato tomó su mano antes de que se arrepintiera, ya no le importaba si en un principio Sasuke le causaba miedo, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Naruto, ese deseo era lo suficientemente grande como para olvidarlo por completo.

—_Pero primero te llevare a mi casa…tú pierna no se ve muy bien_—dijo Sasuke con desinterés, lo cual dejó algo confundida a Hinata, en un dudoso movimiento bajó su mirada hasta llegar a sus piernas, notando como su pierna derecha sangraba ligeramente manchando parte del pantalón que estaba un poco desgarrado. De inmediato una sensación de espanto y desconcierto comenzó a invadirla al ver ese color rojo metálico emanando de ella, cerró fuertemente sus ojos ya que una oleada de escalofriantes imágenes llegó a ella. Su antigua aldea estaba en llamas y los cuerpos de los aldeanos sin vida cubrían el entorno, matizados por ese color rojizo…

Pero nuevamente la imagen de Naruto la tranquilizó, apareció de la nada en sus recuerdos ocupando el lugar de las siniestras imágenes llenándola de esa tranquilidad que su corazón tanto necesitaba. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y volvió a observar esa herida, aun sentía esa sensación de pánico y terror así que alzó rápidamente su vista, no lograba recordar el momento en el que se había herido y mucho menor recordaba haber sentido dolor, tal vez porque el punzante dolor de su corazón ocupaba toda su concentración…

—_Pe-pero ¿Y Naruto-kun?_—preguntó con voz suplicante provocando que Sasuke finalmente la enfocara a ella y no al punto inexistente que capturaba su atención, solo que ahora su semblante frio había regresado nuevamente —_Lo buscaremos después…ahora apresúrate_— en un seguro movimiento Sasuke contrajo su brazo provocando que Hinata se levantara de un solo movimiento, pero debido a su debilidad comenzó a tambalearse nuevamente y no tuvo más opción que apoyarse en Sasuke, además de que ahora sentía el ardor que su herida emanaba.

De inmediato Sasuke contrajo su rostro pero reprimió su disgusto y solo se limito a mirar a otra lado y sin esperar más comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar llevándose consigo a la pequeña Hyūga, Sasuke aun se sentía indeciso por lo que estaba haciendo ¿De qué le servía ayudarla? El no tenía ninguna clase de vinculo con ella o con él rubio cabeza hueca ¿Entonces porque lo hacía? Sacudió un poco su cabeza para deshacerse de esas preguntas, de todos modos ya lo estaba haciendo.

Con pasos lentos y un poco desesperantes para Sasuke ambos salieron de la maleza que los cubría sin emitir sonido alguno, a pesar de la herida que ahora atormentaba a Hinata, ya que jamás se quejó, eso dejó un tanto sorprendido a Sasuke en especial porque la mayoría de las niñas se comportaban extremadamente escandalosas al ver un poco de sangre. Pero de un momento a otro algo más llamó la atención de Sasuke, alguien se acercaba…

—¡_Hinata-chan_!—repentinamente y finalmente la voz que Hinata tanto necesitaba escuchar resonó en el lugar llenando de felicidad su aturdido corazón, rápidamente lo buscó con la mirada esperando encontrar la hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Pero no fue así, el se encontraba en el extremo de la esquina de una calle cercana respirando entrecortadamente, sus pequeñas facciones estaban contraídas un poco, su cuerpo estaba rígido lo cual se notaba por la manera en la que apretaba sus puños y sus ojos azules se deslizaban desde el rostro de Hinata al de Sasuke una y otra vez.

Aun así a Hinata no le importó y en un movimiento rápido se soltó del agarre de Sasuke para correr hacia Naruto provocando que este aligerar su semblante para después comenzar a correr en su encuentro. De un momento a otro todas las opresiones y el dolor que la asediaban desaparecieron dejando solo una sensación de felicidad al estrecharse finalmente en los brazos de Naruto, ahora parecía que nada de lo ocurrido había pasado nunca, se sentía finalmente segura, fue un pequeño momento donde el tiempo les brindó su propio ritmo, ya que todo ese tiempo de angustia se estaba recompensado en ese instante…

Pero esos maravillosos momentos fueron rotos por el mismo Naruto, ya que rápidamente la tomó por los hombros y la apartó un poco de él—_Hinata-chan…Vámonos…_—su voz sonó firme y un tanto preocupada dejando a Hinata un poco inquieta, sin dar aviso tomó su mano, dio media vuelta y sin siquiera fijarse en el estado de la pequeña comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, incluso olvidándose completamente de Sasuke—_N-Na-ruto-k-kun…es-espe…¡Ahu!_— Hinata no logró mantener el rápido caminar de Naruto por mucho, su pierna le dolía y aun seguía débil causando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera nuevamente al suelo.

— ¡_Espera! ¡¿Qué no vez que está herida?!_—gritó Sasuke, rápidamente Naruto se giró solo para encontrar a Hinata derrumbada ante sus pies. De momento no entendió lo que sucedía hasta que su vista se fijó en las piernas de Hinata y notó los restos de sangre que aun eran visibles— _¿Qué sucedió?...¡Te encontraron ¿No es cierto?! ¡Fueron los aldeanos!_—Gritó con furia Naruto al no encontrar otra opción que no fuera esa, instantáneamente Hinata levantó su vista totalmente aterrada. Naruto lo sabía, pero ¿Qué tanto sabía del tema? Pero el miedo que sintió al ver el rostro de Naruto sobrepaso cualquiera de sus temores. Algo en él había cambiado, la manera en la que sus ojos la miraban lo delataban, era como si algo dentro de él se hubiera despertado llevándose consigo al Naruto que ella conocía.

De inmediato Hinata intentó contradecirlo, pero no lograba emitir sonido alguno ya que su garganta estaba completamente cerrada por la frustración de pensar que ella era la razón por la cual Naruto actuaba de esa manera —_¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tienen que ver los aldeanos con ella?_—Dijo de la nada Sasuke desviando la atención de ambos sin percatarse del extraño cambio que Hinata percibía en Naruto, pero la expresión de Naruto se endureció mas — ¡_Eso a ti no te importa¡_—dijo con un tono frio y desconcertante que incluso heló a la pequeña Hinata.

El alto grado de orgullo del pequeño Uchiha no toleró esa clase de agresión, rápidamente se acercó con pasos decididos colocándose justamente frente a Naruto con una mirada retadora, a lo cual Naruto respondió encarándolo de la misma manera, todo pasando justamente frente a los ojos de la aun asustada Hinata que observaba todo con impotencia aun en el suelo—_Si me importa ó no…eso es asunto mío_— dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono empleado por Naruto pero este en ningún momento se doblegó, continuo con la batalla de miradas que ambos sostenían.

—_¡Naruto-kun basta!...por favor detente…_—utilizando sus pocas fuerzas logró levantarse y sujetarse del brazo de Naruto, no entendía porque pero esa forma de actuar la aterraba. Afortunadamente el esfuerzo obtuvo su recompensa ya que tanto Sasuke como Naruto se concentraron en ella y olvidaron su recién comenzada riña—_¿Hinata-chan te encuentras bien?_—rápidamente Hinata levantó su mirada, solo que ahora ahí estaba nuevamente su Naruto, esa extraña mirada por fin había desparecido liberándolo.

—_si…Naruto-kun_— respondió Hinata ya más aliviada—¿_Puedes caminar?_— nuevamente Hinata asintió discretamente —_Entonces vámonos…_— Naruto tomó nuevamente su mano y emprendió nuevamente su caminata, solo que ahora a un paso más adecuado para Hinata, dejando atrás al aun enardecido Sasuke. No estaba dispuesto a dejar el asunto en el olvido, Naruto tendría que decirle lo que sabía de Hinata voluntariamente ó por la fuerza.

Pero eso tendría que ser en otra ocasión, ya que al parecer, era de vital importancia sacara a la pequeña Hyūga de la vista de los aldeanos. Fue su deducción al juzgar la actitud que Naruto tomo junto al rostro de pánico de Hinata…

………

Tan rápido como Hinata se lo permitía, Naruto la guió hasta el bosque. Su intención era llevarla a un lugar seguro lo antes posible y ese lugar era con Sarutobi, sabía muy bien que tomando ese camino tardarían más, pero era preferible recorrer más distancia que ser encontrados por cualquier aldeano. Pero había algo que atormentaba al pequeño rubio, estaba totalmente confundido con sus propias acciones y sentimientos.

Hasta el momento no había querido pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, se había mantenido totalmente escéptico ante el tema, por una parte sentía comprender a los aldeanos, el también había sufrido pérdidas muy importantes por culpa de los Hyūga. Pero por otra parte, estaba Hinata, con solo pensar en que alguien realmente la hubiera lastimado despertaba en él una furia indescriptible. Su confusión lo estaba llevando a la desesperación ¿Acaso está bien convivir de esa manera con la hija del asesino de tu propio padre? ¿No estarías traicionando a tu propia sangre al hacerlo?

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos al intentar desaparecer esos pensamientos, discretamente volteo a verla en una acción involuntaria, ya que su actitud era demasiado extraña, durante todo el trayecto no había mencionado palabra alguna y realizaba su caminar con la mirada fija en el suelo, totalmente ausente de la realidad. Eso alteró a Naruto, no le gustaba para nada verla en ese estado tan decaído y distante, pero no sabía que decirle para animarla. Sospechaba cual era el motivo, sus padres, pero no estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que tanto sabia de tema. Incluso el mismo no quería pensar en el tema, en esos momentos más que nunca, deseaba no sentir esos sentimientos en contra de Hinata.

De pronto su rostro se iluminó, recorrió el lugar con su vista y sonrió ampliamente—_Hinata-chan ¡sígueme!…_—Dijo Naruto con un tono juguetón junto a una sonrisa divertida, jalando un poco a Hinata para que apresurara un poco más su andar. Hinata no tenía ni idea de a donde la llevaba, suponía que regresarían a la mansión de Sarutobi, solo que no parecía ser el camino por el cual habían salido. Ese lugar era más espeso en vegetación y definitivamente mucho más alejado de la aldea, lo sabía debido a que se estaba comenzando a cansar por tanto caminar, repentinamente una barda alta apareció frente a ellos. Estaba muy maltratada ya que sobresalían muchas grietas por toda la superficie sin mencionar que parte de esta estaba derrumbada.

—_Es aquí…¡Vamos!_—acercándose a la barda Naruto la atravesó pasando por la parte destruida acompañado de Hinata la cual lo seguía de cerca, del otro lado se hallaba un extenso claro que se expandía a lo largo de la barda hasta desparecer de su vista. Aun así el semblante de Naruto seguía siendo entusiasta, nuevamente la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla lejos de esa improvisada entrada, pronto a lo lejos comenzaron a distinguirse lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión y algunas otras viviendas en mal estado.

Pero la reciente vista alteró un poco a Hinata, ya que se tensó un poco a medida que se acercaban —_No te preocupes Hinata-chan…este lugar está completamente deshabitado…_—pronunció Naruto al notar su preocupación en un intento por animarla, recibiendo por parte de Hinata una pequeña y discreta sonrisa que despareció velozmente. Lo cual causó que la sonrisa de Naruto también desapareciera, ese espeso manto de confusión aun seguía ahí atormentando a los dos pequeños.

Pronto quedaron frente a frente con la enorme mansión, realmente era enorme, incluso más que la de Sarutobi. Pero frente a ellos apareció una imagen espectacular que dejo de lado la recientemente encontrada mansión, se trataba de un inmenso paisaje repleto de cientos de diferentes tipos de flores, rodeados de un espectacular césped que enfatizaba el colorido de las flores al contrastar con el chíllate verde que lo cubría. Todo esto justo frente a la enorme mansión, que de no ser por lo olvidada y maltratada que estaba, sería un lugar simplemente hermoso.

—_A ti te gustan las flores……por eso pensé que este lugar te animaría_—dijo Naruto con un ligero color rosado apareciendo en sus mejillas, le causaba un poco de pena el recordar de qué manera se había enterado de el gusto de Hinata por las flores. Ya que había sido cuando la vio por primera vez, y se quedó totalmente hipnotizado, viéndola como si se tratara de la primera persona que él hubiera visto en su vida.

Discretamente Naruto volteo a verla para percatarse de su reacción, la cual fue justamente la que él esperaba. Hinata estaba más que maravillada con el paisaje, sus ojos brillaban con la emoción de encontrar un lugar tan colorido que de alguna manera le recordaba su viejo hogar, ya que era su amado jardín el que le ayudaba a olvidarse de los continuos rechazos de aldeanos.

Cautivada por el paisaje comenzó a acercarse al nacimiento del las flores —_Son…hermosas…_—Hinata tomó una flor entre sus manos, admirándola dulcemente como si de un diamante se tratara, acercó su rostro y delicadamente aspiró el fragante aroma que esta desbordaba. Pero Naruto permaneció estático en el mismo lugar, por segunda vez Hinata había logrado dejar completamente helado a Naruto, nuevamente parecía que estaba viendo no solo a Hinata, sino a un especie de deidad que jugueteaba felizmente en tan bello lugar adornándolo con su presencia.

—_Na-Naruto-kun…_—habló Hinata con un poco de inquietud en su voz luego de unos cuantos segundos de ditraccion, sacando a Naruto de su pequeño trance —¿_Hee_?_...s-si…¿Qué sucede?_—sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, Naruto regresó a la realidad logrando percibir el ligero toque de duda que Hinata mostraba. Comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzar a Hinata en donde ella se encontraba, estaba muy pensativa observando la mansión con detenimiento —_¿N-Naruto-kun qué representa ese símbolo?_— preguntó Hinata al tiempo que señalaba un símbolo en forma de una flama que sobresalía en una de las paredes de la mansión.

Naruto siguió la dirección que ella señalaba con su mirada, encontrando el ya nombrado símbolo —_Mmmm…no lo sé, nunca me lo había preguntado_— respondió Naruto con un profundo gesto pensativo, era cierto, desde que encontró ese lugar por coincidencia, jamás se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle. Aun con la duda, Hinata levantó sus manos y las colocó en su cuello buscando algo entre sus ropras—_Y-yo ya lo había visto antes_— diciendo eso Hinata le mostró a Naruto el pequeño dije que la había acompañado desde que ella tenía memoria, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido—_Es verdad…¡Es el mismo!_— completamente anonadado Naruto inspeccionó el brillante dije, realmente era hermoso y parecido, pero aun así no lograba asimilar la similitud que tendría con ella.

Ambos se quedaron observando nuevamente ese extraño símbolo sin entender cuál era la relación que tenían con la pequeña Hinata, así que simplemente decidieron dejarlo en el olvido.

Pronto el tiempo pasó, por alguna razón el tranquilo entorno les ayudo a olvidarse del los malos acontecimientos que anteriormente los alteraban. Hinata seguía andado de aquí para allá en torno a las flores mientras que Naruto permanecía recostado con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sirviéndole como almohada improvisada. Su vista estaba fija en el inmenso cielo, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero la mayoría de ellas eran rápidamente bloqueadas por el mismo. Ahora que la situación se había tranquilizado, no era momento para pensar en eso. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, tendría que darle las gracias a Sasuke por ayudar a Hinata, después de todo fue gracias a él que Hinata no fuera encontrada por los aldeanos. Repentinamente un espeso silencio se dejo sentir, los pasos de Hinata sobre la hierba dejaron de escucharse, de inmediato Naruto se levantó quedando sentado haciendo soporte con sus brazos para intentar buscarla con su vista.

Pero para su sorpresa, Hinata se encontraba parada a la mitad del lugar con su vista fija en unas cuantas flores que sostenía en sus manos, totalmente inmóvil y con un ligero toque de tristeza en sus ojos—_Naruto-kun……¿E-es cierto que……?_—dijo en un suave susurro el cual no termino de pronunciar ya que solo aferró con más fuerza el pequeño ramo que sostenía, pero Naruto ya sospechaba de los que se trataba, solo que él no estaba preparado para hablar del tema —_m-mis……¿Mis padres fueron unos……?_—

—_¡Hinata-chan!...D-detrás de la mansión hay otro lugar en donde hay diferentes tipos de rosas……i-iré a traerte algunas…_—antes de que Hinata lograra terminar Naruto salió literalmente huyendo, dejando a Hinata sola en aquel lugar ¿Qué podría decirle? Acaso ¿Mentirle y decir que nada era cierto?_—¡No! No puedo hacer eso_— se dijo para sí aun sin dejar de correr.

Pero para Hinata esa acción fue suficientemente clara para decirle que estaba en lo cierto, lo que había escuchado no era mentira. Una a una las flores del ramo fueron cayendo al tiempo que Hinata lentamente cerraba sus puños y los aferraba a su pecho, ya no podía soportarlo, lo que más temía se estaba realizando, Naruto estaba huyendo de ella ¿Acaso la odiaba por su familia? él sabía todo la verdad que ella desconocía hasta ese entonces, más bien la pregunta sería ¿Por qué no lo haría? Ahora estaba segura, las cosas cambiarían, había perdido lo que más le importaba, la amistad de Naruto…

—_¿En verdad sucedió eso?_—…—_Si…lo hubieras visto_—…—_Espera…¿Quién es ella?_—repentinamente una serie de voces se escuchó justo detrás de Hinata, causando que girara bruscamente encontrando a dos pequeños, ambos eran mayores que ella, aproximadamente dos años. Estaban un poco confundidos al encontrar a alguien en ese lugar, pero uno de ellos cambió su semblante al comenzar a analizar el rostro de Hinata. Fue entonces cuando lo reconoció, era el mismo niño que era sacado fuera del lugar por su madre, el había escuchado todo —_Tu eres la Hyūga…_—dijo por lo bajo con un tono serio, causando que Hinata se alterara.

—_¿Quién?..._—preguntó el otro —_Ella es de quien te estaba hablando…la hija de los asesinos Hyūga…_—al escuchar esas palabras nuevamente sintió esa horrible punzada en su corazón, nuevamente estaban matando todas esos sueños e ilusiones que en un tiempo le daban tranquilidad a su angustiado corazón, la imagen que guardaba de una familia amoroso estaba rota y destruida —_Escuche que todo su clan fue traicionado por los mismos quienes se suponía eran sus aliados la misma noche que traicionaron a Konoha_— explicó el mismo niño como si ignorara la presencia de Hinata, nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de un mar de lagrimas que luchaban por salir al tiempo que sus piernas parecían fallar y la obligaban a caer de rodillas al suelo —_Basta……por favor basta…_—decía entre lagrimas, pero sus llantos lo único que parecían lograr era animar al pequeño niño a hablar.

—_¿Acaso no te gusta escuchar la verdad?_—dijo con burla, pero Hinata no contestó nada, simplemente siguió con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados deseando que esa espantos pesadilla finalmente acabara —_Culpa a tu familia, si ellos no hubieran atentado contra Konoha toda esa gente aun estaría con vida_—sus fuertes palabras parecían golpearla una a una sin poder defenderse, quería salir corriendo nuevamente pero no lograba mover un solo musculo, se había quedado paralizada ante esas crueles palabras que le destrozaban el alma…

—¡_Déjala en paz idiota! _—rápidamente Hinata abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de Naruto frente a ella, llevando en su mano izquierda una rosa blanca que sujetaba con fuerza —¿_De donde salió?_—dijo con asombro el pequeño niño que hasta el momento se había mantenido ausente_—¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes niñito?_— respondió el otro niño con aire de superioridad, causando que Naruto entrecerrara sus ojos en señal del enfado que sentía —_Hinata-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?_—usando una voz fría se dirigió a ella, pero Hinata aun seguía sin poderse mover, su única reacción era un ligero temblor que asediaba a su labio inferior, mientras que intentaba abrazarse a sí misma en un intento por controlarse.

—_Hinata…_—dijo para sí en un suave susurro al verla en ese estado —_¡Idiota! Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho_—poco a poco su vista se fijó nuevamente en aquel par, estaba decidido, no permitiría que la volvieran a dañar. Pero un par de simples preguntas lo hicieron dudar de su propio criterio — ¿_Por qué la defiendes tanto_? _¿Qué acaso no te importa que tu padre se haya sacrificado por la culpa de su familia_?—otra vez esa confusión lo invadió, el tenia razón ¡Estaba traicionando a su propio padre! Pero ¿Entonces porque sentía que debía protegerla? "_N-no…no lo sé…¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! No puedo decir entre mi familia y Hinata…"_ En esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, a quien escuchar, instantáneamente bajo su mirada ¿Acaso cometía un error al protegerla? hasta que una serie de pequeños recuerdos llegó a él, pequeños e insignificantes momentos en los que Hinata aparecía como protagonista, en todos ellos brindándole una tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa tan sincera y amable, de la cual solo ella era capaz de mostrarle…

—_Lo sabía…la eliges a ella ¿No es cierto?....No eres más que una vergüenza para Konoha…! Pero claro! ¿Qué se podía esperar del fracasado hijo del cuatro Hokage?_—respondió aquel niño al notar la gran confusión que abordaba el rostro de Naruto —_No me importa……_—respondió en un tono bajo pero decidido al tiempo que temblaba un poco por la fuerza que hacía al tratar de mantener el control sobre sí mismo —_¡No me importa! ¡¿Escuchaste?!_—aun seguía con su cabeza baja cerrando sus puños con fuerza, lo cual causó que las espinas de la rosa que aun sostenía se clavaran en su mano, dejando salir una espesa línea de sangre que llegó hasta los blanquecinos pétalos manchándolos a su paso.

—_Yo la defenderé… ¡De todos si es necesario!....de todos…incluyendo de mi mismo_—lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo se escuchó como un tenue murmullo, era como si esas palabras se las dijera a sí mismo, recordándose su propia promesa—_Estúpido ¿Cómo puedes elegir a una asesina…?_—de repente las palabras que intentó pronunciar aquel niño fueran abruptamente cortadas por el puño de Naruto, en un ataque de ira solo obedeció a sus impulsos golpeándolo en el rostro a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaños de ambos, arrojándolo fuertemente al suelo.

—¡_¿Estás bien?!—_dijo el otro niño al tiempo que intentaba levantar a su amigo, el cual solo se sostenía el lugar del golpe con su mano libre_—Ella…no es ninguna asesina_—una vos temible salió de la garganta de Naruto, tenía un toque de maldad que emanaba de ella, algo extraño le había pasado al pequeño rubio. Lentamente su vista comenzó a alzarse causando que los dos niños comenzaran a temblar de una manera casi dramática, los ojos de Naruto mostraban un extraño destello, esos no eran los ojos llenos de confusión que un principio conocieron. Ahora había una mirada llena de odio y hasta maldad.

Rápidamente y como si su vida dependiera de ello, ambos niños salieron huyendo a grandes zancadas de ese lugar, como si hubiesen encontrado a la peor de las creaturas y que esta los hubiese intentado matar. Pero Naruto permaneció de la misma manera, observando como rápidamente es par se alejaba de ellos sintiéndose satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Realmente era extraño, repentinamente se había sentido con el poder de hacerlo, un especie de calor naciendo de su estomago lo había invadido ahogando la interminable ira que le causaba escuchar esas palabras y sin más simplemente se dejó llevar por el poder.

Poco a poco esa extraña sanación fue desapareciendo permitiéndole sentirse más tranquilo, ya que ahora ya no tenía duda, ya había tomado una decisión, rechazaría esa estúpida idea de culpar a Hinata. A pesar de que todo la culpara, jamás dejaría que su corazón volviera confundirse, jamás…

Lentamente levantó su mano izquierda, el pulsante dolor que las espinas clavadas en su piel le provocaban lo hicieron fijar su vista en ella —_Hinata-chan…Juro…Juro que te protegeré_—lentamente comenzó a girar sobre sí hasta quedar frente a frente con Hinata, ella aun seguía en la misma posición, pero sus ojos estaban aun más hinchados y rojos por las cientos de lagrimas que aun seguían brotando de ellos. Aun así, con pasos lentos se acercó a ella, hincándose a su lado y con un gesto suave le entregó la rosa blanca ahora matizada en rojo —_Te lo prometo Hinata-chan_—

Hinata observó la rosa, pero por más que intentaba no lograba levantar su mirada y ver los ojos de Naruto —_N-no…no debes prometerme nada……y-yo……no lo merezco……es por mi culpa que tus padres…_—

—_¡No!...No es tu culpa_—interrumpió casi a gritos Naruto, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero en ese momento ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos—¡_Pero mis padres si!_—con un grito lleno de dolor Hinata finalmente lo dijo, desde que escuchó a ese niño decírselo a Naruto sintió su alma desgarrarse. Ella era la culpable del sufrimiento de Naruto, no lo merecía, no merecía estar con él a su lado, por más que lo desease, era imposible…

—_¡No me importa!_—con un toque suave retiró sus manos de su rostro, para después colocar sus propias manos a los costados de su cara obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos —_Yo ya lo he decidió…y jamás faltare a mi palabra_—nuevamente los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lagrimas, causando que Naruto soltara su rostro para poderla rodearla en sus brazos mientras ella continuaba sollozando en su pecho.

"_Te lo prometo Hinata-chan…_"

Continuara……………………………

…………

Bien…aquí está la prueba por sí alguien se lo preguntaba……… ¡Sigo viva XD!!!! Y estoy feliz porque finalmente actualice! XD!!!

Sinceramente ofrezco una gran disculpa por la inmensa demora, …..

Pero ya regrese y ahora si ¡A continuar! XD!!!!

Y antes de despedirme, aprovecho para avisar que pienso reeditar mis Fics (Con excepción de "Destinos cruzados" este así se va a quedar, supongo que es porque es el más largo hasta ahora y ocuparía mas trabajo XD!!!) Coff! Coff!...como decía ¬///¬…… "Amar a muerte" se va a editar ya que hay unas cosillas que puse de más y algunas otras que ni siquiera tienen nada que ver… y "Dos vidas contigo" se eliminó, ya que ese si necesitaba reescribirse….

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews **FannyLu,****Senyi, -Hyuugita-****, ayu-chaan, Myri Weasley28, Aurora, Heero Kusanagi, *-_shinofan_-*, Cute_Hina, ana-gaara, QuimerAnime, LennaParis,****koste, Armen, ETOLPLOW-KUN** y a todos los que siguen el Fic anónimamente XD!!!

Ahora si espero poder actualizar más seguido (Fue uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo XD!!!) El próximo capítulo se titulara "Despedidas"……

Esperen la continuación!!!

Sayo!!!


	11. Despedidas

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

…

Despedidas

Ya un mes había pasado desde aquel incidente en donde Naruto y Hinata sintieron el odio y rencor que las personas pueden llegar a albergar en su corazón, hasta ese día las cosas parecían estar bien, de alguna manera. Ya que dentro de Hinata, algo había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma, una pequeña niña sonriente y tímida que gustaba de juguetear con las flores, pero en ocasiones sus ojos se mostraban un poco apagados, como si una pequeña luz se hubiera extinguido en ella y solo dejara un abismal vacio.

Durante ese tiempo Naruto había notado ese cambio en Hinata así que cada vez que notaba esos ojos apagados, hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantener viva esa luz. Pero en esa mañana había algo distinto…

Esa mañana, como era ya habitual, Naruto se levantó algo tarde y en cuanto abrió los ojos corrió hasta el jardín para buscar a la pequeña niña que como cada mañana se la pasaba regando las flores en compañía de Sora. Pero esta vez, la pequeña no estaba ahí, ni siquiera había seña de agua por el lugar. Extrañado comenzó a buscarla por todos los rincones de la casa, desde la cocina, las habitaciones, los armarios, detrás de cada puerta hasta en los baños, inclusive hasta debajo de las camas pero nada, Hinata no estaba por ningún lugar de la casa.

Extrañado y muy preocupado optó por buscarla en los jardines traseros, aunque no muy convencido ya que Hinata no acostumbraba a ir sola a ese lugar. Pero al no haber otra opción se dirigió con paso veloz hacia los ya mencionados jardines, primero dio un largo vistazo por todo alrededor en busca de alguna seña pero al no ver nada nuevo decidió introducirse en ellos, dio vueltas por varios árboles y nada. Cuando de pronto un pequeño soplo llamó su atención, rápidamente corrió hasta donde provenían esos ligeros ruiditos y finalmente después de tanto buscar dio con ella oculta tras un gran árbol. Se acercó en silencio pensando que tal vez solo quería estar sola pero al acercarse noto que estaba llorando con debilidad.

Muy preocupado corrió hasta ella imaginando lo peor _—__Hinata ¿Qué te sucede?_— preguntó con preocupación, pero la pequeña no respondía absolutamente nada, solo parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Demasiado consternado Naruto tomó con delicadeza su mejilla y limpió algunas lágrimas que llegaban casi al borde de su rostro. Y antes de que lograra decir alguna palabra Hinata giró su rostro al lado contrario alejando así el roce de Naruto y como si nada pasara limpió sus lagrimas sonriéndole como de costumbre diciendo —_N-no te pre-preocupes Naruto-kun…s-solo recordé…cosas_—El pequeño rubio se tenso ante las palabras de Hinata ya que a su mente llegaron todos aquellos insultos que la pequeña recibió con tanto rencor, imaginando que esa era la causa por la cual la pequeña se desahogaba—_Hinata-chan…no te preocupes ¡Dattebayo! Recuerda que yo siempre te protegeré_—dijo Naruto con autosuficiencia al tiempo que se señalaba a si mismo con su dedo pulgar.

Pero Hinata bajo su mirada y asintió débilmente perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, hubiera seguido así de no ser porque fue privada de ellos al notar como Naruto le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No muy convencida aceptó la ayuda del pequeño rubio y ambos regresaron al interior de la mansión tomados de la mano, Naruto guiando con notoria alegría y Hinata ocultándose tras su flequillo.

—_Hinata-chan…¿quieres un poco de ramen? Podríamos decirle a Sora-Chan que nos prepare un poco_—preguntó Naruto con un tono divertido esperando que Hinata se anima ya que seguía con esa mirada cabizbaja y pensativa, ella parpadeo un poco y le sonrió de manera sincera, pero al instante esa pequeña chispa se apagó y bajo su mirada hasta toparse con el suelo. Naruto intentó decir algo pero en ese momento apareció Sarutobi llamando la atención de ambos niños, solo que la pequeña niña bajó aun más su cabeza hasta casi ocultar por completo sus lindos ojitos.

—_Naruto tengo que hablar contigo_— dijo Sarutobi con un tono serio para después darse la vuelta y desparecer tras la puerta de su despacho, mientras Naruto miraba todo aquello con un poco de desconfianza, algo andaba mal…

Al entrar se topó con la penetrante mirada de Sarutobi, le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a él y con una lentitud casi desesperante suspiro con preocupación —_Naruto…escucha, Hinata y tu asistirán a la academia ninja a partir de hoy…-_—pero para Naruto fue como si las palabras de Sarutobi se hubieran cortado en el aire, no lo podía creer _"¿Acaso se volvió loco?"_ —..._además de que Hinata_….— continuaba hablando Sarutobi aunque Naruto estaba mas concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones que no prestaba atención a lo que Sarutobi le decía — _Ella está de acuerdo con esto y espero que tu también_… —

—¡_No!... no lo permitiré ¡no puedes exponerla de esa manera, ella_…—No terminó su oración ya que salió corriendo en busca de la pequeña _–¡Hinata! _— Gritó llamándola con desesperación, no sabía exactamente qué haría pero tendría que evitar que ella volviera a salir, cuando de pronto esta apareció frente a él logrando que frenera su rápido andar al instante—_Naruto-kun iré…n-no te pre-preocupes es lo me-mejor para los dos…—_ terminó diciendo la pequeña con una voz bajita al tiempo que escondió su rostro bajo su flequillo, provocando que Naruto se confundiera _–¡p-pero Hinata-chan! –_ intentó negarse pero en ese instante Hinata levantó su mirada y la enfocó en él con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, no era la primera vez que le sonreía directamente pero en esta ocasión su sonrisa era un poco diferente, había algo que no encajaba en ella, tanto fue su desconcierto que lo único que logro hacer fue cerrar su boca al instante.

—…_N-no…quiero causarte más problemas…Naruto-kun….A-demás al a-asistir a la academia…tu…podrás entrenar y…hacerte m-más fuerte y ya nadie d-dudará de ti_— comentó la pequeña con sinceridad —_Pero ¿Qué hay de ti Hinata-chan? Los aldeanos…_— no logró terminar su oración ya que la pequeña lo interrumpió —¡_No i-importa!...Yo s-seré f-fuerte como Naruto-kun y no e-escucharé lo que piensen de mi…o de…m-mi familia…_—

Ambos pequeños se quedaron en total silencio, como si con ello evadirían a lo que se enfrentarían de ahora en adelante. Y a pesar de las convincentes palabras de Hinata, Naruto no se sentía tranquilo con su decisión ya que aunque en el exterior mostrara seguridad en sus ojos veía miedo y desconfianza…

Así el tiempo paso y trajo consigo el momento de salir de nuevo al exterior, solo que en esta ocasión Iruka los acompañaba. Llegaron a las grandes puertas de madera que daban directo al exterior causando que ambos pequeños se tensaran un poco, lentamente se fueron abriendo hasta dejar paso libre y mostrarles un poco de la libertad a la que tanto temían. Aun así el pequeño rubio no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez "¿_Es correcto que Hinata vuelva a salir_?" pero Hinata tenía razón, si quería llegar a ser Hokage tendría que asistir a la academia pero ella… "_Yo te protegeré, Hinata-chan" _ esas fueron las últimas palabras que surcaron por su cabeza antes de tomar la mano de Hinata y guiarla a través de aquellas grandes puertas, que mas daba a que o a quien se enfrentara, él estaría a su lado y la defendería de cualquier cosa… —_No te preocupes Hinata, yo te protegeré_—…

Ajenos a cualquier comentario emprendieron su recorrido acercándose mas y mas al bullicio del centro de Konoha, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no hubo conmoción alguna por la presencia de Hinata, esta vez los aldeanos simplemente los ignoraban, de vez en cuando alguno le mandaba miradas despectivas a la pequeña pero rápidamente se alejaban y los dejaban tranquilos.

Al parecer, la presencia de Iruka ayudaba…

Pronto llegaron a su destino, La academia ninja, esta estaba compuesta por una par de edificios que se extendían a lo largo del lugar, además de diferentes sitios especializados para los entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos los estudiantes. Hinata estaba sorprendida ante aquella visión, y aun mas al pensar que en todo ese tiempo absolutamente nadie le había echado en cara que era una Hyūga, eso era lo que más la aliviaba ya que Naruto no saldría lastimado por su culpa…en cambio para Naruto era imposible ocultar su emoción, por fin estaba en la academia, la misma a la que su padre asistió, estaba en el inicio de su sueño, con cada paso que daba se sentía más cerca de alcanzar su titulo como Hokage, sentía que era más como su padre...

Y sin darse cuenta llegaron a su respectivo salón de clase—_Bien niños, este será su salón, pueden entrar, yo volveré en un momento_— comentó Iruka antes de irse y dejar solo al par frente a la puerta —_Bien Hinata-chan, ¿Estas lista para entrar? _— exclamó Naruto sacando un pequeño respingo por parte de Hinata ya que se sentía demasiado nerviosa al entrar a un salón lleno de niños al los cuales no conocía…además de no saber que reacción tomarían al ver sus ojos…De inmediato, Naruto tomó la desprevenida mano de la pequeña niña y abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente se introdujo al interior con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como era de esperarse, ante tal alboroto llamó la atención de todos los presentes logrando que todo el lugar quedara sumido en un pesado silencio, y ante tantas miradas curiosas Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la atención que les daban y solo trataba de ocultase tras Naruto.

Afortunadamente aquel incomodo momento no duro mucho ya que al no ser su Sensei quien hizo tal ruido, los demás estudiantes simplemente volvieron su atención a lo que hacían previamente. Aun con el ánimo en los cielos, Naruto guio a Hinata hasta unos lugares vacios para después sentarse uno junto al otro, no sin antes pasar por las miradas de algunos curiosos que notaron la peculiar mirada de la pequeña niña. Sin embargo todos los pequeños parecían estar tan emocionados de estar ahí, que rápidamente olvidaba ese hecho y seguían haciendo lo suyo, lo cual era fantástico para ambos, al parecer a nadie le importaba el hecho de que Hinata era una Hyūga…

Todo parecía estar de maravilla hasta que un pequeño niño de cabellera oscura ingresó en el lugar llamando la atención de la mayoría, especialmente de las pequeñas que al instante se abalanzaron a él como si se tratase de una lámpara atrayendo una sarda de mosquitos —Sasuke-kun…— mencionó suavemente Hinata, su tono fue tan bajito que incluso el mismo Naruto casi no lo entendió, pero al parecer Sasuke si lo escuchó bien ya que al instante sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre ellos observándolos por un segundo, para después ignorarlos completamente y continuar con su camino. Directo al fondo del salón.

Gracias a Sasuke todo el entusiasmo que al principio alberga a el cuerpo de Naruto ahora se había tornado en disconformidad "¿_Por qué Sasuke tenía que estar ahí? ¿No era ya suficiente con verlo en su propia casa?" _pensaba para si Naruto al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con sutileza, cuando un suave toque lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones — _N-Naruto-kun…_— mencionó la pequeña Hinata con algo de nerviosismo al tiempo que juntaba sus manos y comenzaba a chocar sus índices uno con otro _—¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?_ —

—_E-Es solo que…m-me gustaría a-agradecerle a S-Sasuke-kun…p-por su a-yuda…la vez…l-la v-vez que…—_ pero no dijo mas, ya que con tan solo mencionar el tema ambos pequeños comenzaba a tensarse un poco —_Pero porque quieres agradecerle, si le dices algo solo te ignorara ¡Dattebayo!_ — Mencionó el pequeño rubio recordando el carácter su compañero — _Y además míralo…está rodeado de todas esas escandalosas_—

—_E-es solo que y.-yo n-no le a-agradecí…y yo solo…—_ con cada palabra, el rostro de la pequeña se iba apagando y eso a Naruto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, así que aunque no le gustara la idea, tendría que hacer que Hinata se sintiera mejor…

—_Sasuke-kun siéntate a mi lado_—dijo con entusiasmo una pequeña niña de cabello rosado y ojos verdes llamada Sakura, al tiempo que un delicado rubor se expandía sobre sus mejillas haciéndola lucir adorable y tierna, pero para su des fortunio Sasuke la pasó de lado ignorándola totalmente, para después sentarse en el ultimo asiento y observar la ventana como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, de inmediato aquella dulce cara que tenia se descolocó totalmente dejando solo una mueca de desconcierto.

Pero lo peor de todo fue lo que paso después, Sasuke ignoro a todas las pequeñas entusiasmadas con la misma delicadez que uso con ella cuando de pronto una pequeña niña extraña paso a su lado en dirección a Sasuke seguida de cerca por un rubio con el ceño fruncido. Lo cual la dejo un poco intrigada, la pequeña niña se acercó a Sasuke y con gran dificultad alcanzo a escuchar que la pequeña le mencionaba algo "_shaaa! Quien se cree que es esa para acercarse así a mi sasuke-kun , estoy segura de que le quiere confesar su sentimientos!...jajaja pero si será tonta obvio que Sasuke-kun no la aceptara" _

Pero contradiciendo cualquier cosa Sasuke dejo de ver la nada por la ventana y fijo su oscura mirada en los ojos de la niña para después posarla en el rubio que miraba la escena con impotencia _–G-gracias p-por ayudarme…Sasuke-kun-_ dijo la pequeña al tiempo se inclinaba un poco ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia, todo esto ante la expectante mirada verdosa que no perdía de vista ningún detalle. Para Sakura era algo sin sentido "_¿Por qué… acaso ya se conocen?"_ Y de la nada algo que jamás había visto en su corta vida de perseguir a Sasuke, él sonrió…

Fue una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa de lado llena de arrogancia al tiempo que observaba al rubio —_Aun __me debes una explicación usurankatochi_— pronunció Sasuke con sorna logrando que el rubio aumentara aun mas su ya visible molestia —_Ya te dije que lo olvidaras, no ocurrió nada…Sasuke_— contestó el pequeño rubio causando que el frio semblante de Sasuke regresara, no sin antes decir —_Tendrás que hablar tarde o temprano…_—para después nuevamente enfocar a la pequeña niña que aun seguía nerviosa por lo sucedido observándola directamente a los ojos por unos segundos logrando que la pequeña se sintiera aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba—_Hmp_— y nuevamente volvió a ignorarlos.

Para Sakura eso fue como una sentencia de muerte para esa insolente ¿_Quien se creía que era esa tonta? _ahora sabría quien era Haruno Sakura_…_

Pero todos esos gritos se dieron por terminados al entrar Iruka, de inmediato todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, y así inició la clase. Comenzó con una pequeña bienvenida y después el tormento más grande para Naruto—¡_Naruto ya es suficiente!—_ gritaba un muy molesto Iruka a un Naruto igual o aun más molesto, estaba de pie en su pupitre con una expresión de total desagrado al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada aun pequeño niño con un curioso cachorro sobre su cabeza.

—_¿No es justo Iruka-sensei, porque yo no puedo sentarme al lado de Hinata-chan?__—_ Iruka arto de escuchar lo mismo por enésima vez , se paso la mano por el rostro en señal de fastidio y volvió a responder—_Ya te lo dije Naruto…es solo por hoy. El primer dia de clase se acostumbra que los estudiantes se sientes por orden alfabético_—

—_Pero…_—

—_¡Suficiente!_ —

No era justo, pensaba el pequeño rubio, porque Iruka tenía que separarlos. El tenia que protegerla, y estando ella lejos _¿como lo haría?,_ además le preocupaba que estuviera sentada a lado esos dos. La primera era una chica linda de cabello rosa, tenía que admitir que era linda pero todo lo lindo se le quitaba al ver la manera en la que miraba a Hinata, parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría en sima y la devoraría sin compasión alguna. Y el otro era ese extraño chico perro con extrañas marcas rojas en su cara, no parecía querer lastimarla pero esa cercanía no le gustaba en lo más minino además de que no dejaba de hablarle.

Y para el colmo de sus males Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado a su lado_, ¿Que acaso no podía ser peor?_ _— ¡Maldición!—_ se dijo para si Naruto, ya que el siguiente mandato de Iruka fue que formaran parejas, así es, y como era un ejercicio sencillo ordeno que de preferencia fuera su compañero de al lado _—¡Doble maldición!_ — ahora no podría ser pareja de Hinata y para colmo seria pareja del pesado de Sasuke. Ahora si Naruto creía que ya había llegado al límite cuando escucho algo que lo altero…

—_Eres Hinata, ¿Cierto?_ — dijo un chico de cabello castaño con un curioso perrito en su cabeza a una aturdida Hinata que se sentía perdida sin Naruto, al igual que a él no le agrado la idea de separarse. Pero Iruka insistió y sin más se sentó al lado de la pelirosa, pero al parecer a ella si le afectaba el hecho de que era una Hyūga porque no dejaba de observarla de mala manera — _S-si_— respondió con un poco de incertidumbre al tiempo que bajaba sus rostro ocultando sus ojos —_Oye que extraños ojos tienes…me gustan_—el asombro en el rostro de la niña no se hizo esperar y solo de dedico a observarlo con asombro, de inmediato el chico sonrió y se señalo a sí mismo—_Mi nombre es Kiba y el es Akamaru_— dijo después de señalar a su peludo amigo quien asintió soltando un pequeño ladrido.

—_M-mucho gusto…Akamaru_— dijo la pequeña al tiempo que levantaba su mano tímidamente para poder tocar al animalito cuando de pronto una gran bola de papel golpeo a Kiba directo en la cara — _Que demonios, ¿quién arrojó eso? _— y unas cuantas filas atrás se encontraba Naruto con otra bola de papel lista para ser arrojada.

—_Fui yo…Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de la aldea_— gritó con total seguridad al tiempo que se señalaba a sí mismo con su pulgar — _¿Hokage? Bhaaa! No me importa quién te creas que eres pero no permitiré que me humilles de esa forma_— respondió con total enfado Kiba al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia provocando que Naruto presionara con más fuerza la bola de papel listo para arrojarla —_Solo aléjate de Hinata-chan_—

—_¿Y porque tendría que hacer eso?—_ refuto Kiba con ahincó provocando que Naruto se enfureciera aun mas, levantó su mano con total determinación para darle aun mas impulso a su proyectil de papel, estaba más que listo incluso su pie izquierdo estaba sobre el pupitre ayudando a que la toda la fuerza posible estuviera en su mano para al ataque cuando _— Que no vez que esta celoso por su novia, que problemáticos…—_

—_¿Mi que…?_ — de inmediato el rostro de Naruto se incendio literalmente y la bola de papel termino resbalando de su mano y caer justo sobre su cabeza, gracias a la no muy bien acertada deducción que dio un chico de cabello negro puntiagudo que se mecía despreocupadamente sobre las dos patas traseras de su silla. Logrando que la cara de Naruto se tornará tan roja que no pudo evitar perder la concentración y observar a aquel chico al tiempo que gritaba —_No es mi novia! Dattebayo! …es solo….que…yo…ella…_—

Des afortunadamente la pequeña niña estaba en la mismas condiciones, con su cara tan roja como un tomate y sus dedos índices chocando uno con otro—_Son novios, son novios_— comenzaron a gritar a coro los demás logrando que los dos pequeños se abochornaran aún más al tiempo que Kiba observaba la imagen con algo de pena ajena —_suficiente alumnos, guarden compostura_— finalizó Iruka tanto alboroto, rescatando así al pequeño par que no encontraba modo de controlar su nerviosismo ante lo sucedido.

De inmediato todos se tranquilizaron y así poco a poco tanto Naruto como Hinata regresaban a su estado normal a excepción de cierta pelirosa quien sonreía con picardía mientras observaba a la pequeña niña a su lado y al rubio escandaloso de atrás…

Afortunadamente la clase paso demasiado rápido y pronto las campanas del descanso sonaron —_Genial_— exclamo Naruto al tiempo que casi saltaba de su lugar para llegar a Hinata cuando las palabras de Sasuke lo detuvieron de su andanza —_Espera…dime lo que sabes del Byakugan_—

—¿Byaku_que?...¿De qué me estás hablando Sasuke-teme?_ — Respondió Naruto al tiempo que rascaba su cabeza de modo pensativo, mientras Sasuke lo observaba con total detenimiento—¿_Esa no fue la razón por la que huían en esa ocasión?_ —Interrogo Sasuke nuevamente logrando que Naruto lo observara con seriedad —_No…no lo entenderías…_—y sin más se dio media vuelta y dejo atrás a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo observó alejarse pero su vista no se mantuvo en el ya que poso su intensa mirada en la pequeña niña que esperaba a su rubio amigo en su lugar _"ya me enterare después…"…._

Pronto las clases llegaron a su fin, el sol ya estaba en el ocaso tiñendo con sus colores rojizos el cielo. Poco a poco todos los alumnos iban dejando el aula, incluyendo al pequeño par que caminaba con paso lento a la salida del plantel. Tanto para Naruto como para Hinata la experiencia había sido agradable, ya que nadie se alteraba por el extraño color de sus ojos sin mencionar que su apellido pasaba totalmente desapercibido….

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó Iruka junto a ellos —_Naruto…solo te acompañare hoy, mañana tendrás que venir solo_— de inmediato el pequeño rubio bajo su mirada un segundo y la poso sobre su compañera quien solo lo observaba en silencio con algo de tristeza.

—_No te preocupes …Hinata-chan y yo no las arreglaremos_— pero al decir eso un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar —_¿Qué..Sucede?_ — preguntó al tiempo que observaba a la pequeña Hinata que bajaba su mirada y a Iruka que observaba el horizonte con desconfianza. Siguiendo su mirada, su azulina mirada se topó con la figura de un hombre que era delineada por la luz del sol, Fugaku Uchiha y a su lado se encontraba su hijo menor Sasuke.

—_Es hora de irnos_— Habló demandantemente Fugaku logrando que Naruto parpadeara sin comprender, cuando una pequeña figura paso a su lado atrayendo su atención —_¿Hi-Hinata…Chan?_ — no entendía que sucedía ¿Por qué Hinata iba con ellos? Y ¿Por qué Iruka no la detenía?

—_A-adios Naruto-kun…_— hablo la pequeña con una vocecita triste y apagada, pero antes de que lograra dar un paso más Naruto la tomo de la mano —¡_Espera Hinata-chan!...¿Por qué te vas con ellos?_ — Pero la pequeña solo bajo su mirada y con cuidado se soltó del agarre del rubio —_No…quiero causarte más problemas…_— y dicho eso se alejó de él hasta llegar con los Uchihas para después comenzar a caminar tras ellos con la mirada baja.—_Naruto…Hinata se irá con los Uchihas…_— …

Todo eso pasaba bajo la mirada llena de tristeza y confusión de aquellos ojos azules que observaban la imagen de su querida amiga desparecer a lo lejos en aquella puesta de sol….

Mientras tanto una figura humana corria a una gran velocidad saltando de rama en rama con tanta elegancia que parecía que ni siquiera tocaba la superficie de estas, de pronto una segunda sombra apareció colocándose justamente al lado de la primera hasta casi fundirse en una sola. De un momento a otro la primera sombra acelero tanto el paso que por un momento dejo a la segunda sombra tan atrás que parecía imposible que volviera a colocarse a su par. Pero contradiciendo todo la segunda sombra se colocó nuevamente a su lado siguiéndole el ritmo con facilidad.

De pronto ambas sombras desaparecieron abruptamente y de la nada dos hombres encapuchados aparecieron entre los arboles —¿Po_r qué me sigues?...¿Acaso Fugaku te mandó a matarme? _— Dijo uno de los hombres —_No…he venido a proponerte algo_—respondió el otro.

De inmediato una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en lo poco que se dejaba ver del rostro del primer hombre —_Te escucho…Itachi-kun_— poco a poco la capucha que cubría al segundo hombre descendió hasta llegar al suelo, dejando ver los penetrantes ojos negros de Itachi Uchiha.

—_Te doy la oportunidad de vengarte del clan Uchiha_… — dijo sin inmutarse causando que la sonrisa del primero creciera un poco mas —Sabes _tan bien como yo que mi padrea planea traicionarte…¿No es así?_— al instante el primer hombre soltó una ligera carcajada y asintió con vehemencia —_Así es mi estimado Itachi…Pensaba matar a tu padre yo solo pero ya que me ofreces esta opción la acepto con gusto, pero…no soy el único al que le gustaría unirse a esta celebración_— Hitachi por su parte solo lo observo en silencio por unos instantes y después sin más palabras desapareció dejando solo al primero —Nos _veremos pronto Hitachi-kun…ku-ku-ku…_—

_Continuara…_

….

Hola!

Después de muchos intentos logre forzarme a terminar este capítulo, ya que no podía dormir pensando que la deje inconclusa. Sé que tal vez no es lo que se esperaba después del tiempo que ha transcurrido pero prometo que los siguientes serán mejores.

Pronto subiré el siguiente…Y si aun hay alguien que siga esta historia….¡una gran disculpa!

Sin más que decir me despido

Sayo!


End file.
